Pull Me Closer to Love, Traduction
by maemae31
Summary: Clexa AU Traduction. Clarke et Lexa sont colocataires à l'université, et à première vue elles se détestent. J'ai bien dis à première vue. Je vous l'accorde mon nouveau résumé est tout aussi pourrie que l'autre je sais, mais l'histoire est tellement bien, faites-moi confiance :) L'histoire et blablabla ne m'appartiennent pas, l'œuvre d'origine ayant été écrite par awriterofthings.
1. Chapitre 1

**Ceci n'est pas ma fiction, ce n'est qu'une traduction. L'œuvre d'origine ayant été écrite par _awriterofthings._**

 **Bon ben voilà une seconde traduction ! En espérant que vous apprécierez cette fic tout autant que moi :)  
**

 **PS : Le premier chapitre étant trop courts (à mon humble avis) je l'est combiné avec le second.**

 **Désolé pour les fautes oubliées.**

* * *

 **Pull Me Closer to Love**

 **Chapitre 1**

Clarke était assise dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie, Raven, entrain de divaguait sur le fait que le diable pouvait habiter le corps de sa colocataire, Lexa Woods. Elle était sûre que la brune l'à voulait morte ou, au minimum, dans le coma. Lexa ne communiquait essentiellement qu'avec des grognements ou des regards méprisants envers Clarke, alors la blonde n'avait pas eu beaucoup à réfléchir pour déterminer quels étaient ses sentiments exactes pour elle. **«Elle va m'étouffer dans mon sommeil. J'ai fais un rêve à ce sujet."**

Raven rit alors qu'elle tournait dans son fauteuil amovible, tournant le dos à son bureau afin qu'elle puisse regarder Clarke. **"Donne-lui un peu de temps. Peut-être qu'elle n'est juste pas une personne super sociable."**

 **"Ça fait deux mois"** souligna Clarke. " **Et le nombre de phrases qu'elle m'a dit peuvent se compter sur les doigts d'une main, incluant de me dire d'arrêter de parler et de me demander si j'étais obliger de faire autant de bruit quand je dessinais. Elle me déteste."**

 **"Je doute qu'elle te déteste."** lui assura Raven. **"Ce n'est peut-être pas la colocataire de l'année, mais dis-toi que ça pourrait être pire."**

Clarke fixa sa meilleure amie. **"C'est de ta faute. Tu n'as pas voulu prendre une chambre avec moi et maintenant j'ai cette possible tueuse en série comme colocataire."**

Raven renifla un rire. **"Maintenant, c'est une tueuse en série?"**

Clarke soupira. **"Elle est assez effrayante."**

 **"Quoi qu'il en soit, comme je l'ai dis mille fois avant"** commença Raven " **J'ai décidé qu'il ne valait mieux pas avoir une chambre ensemble parce que d'ici la fin de l'année, on se serait probablement entretuée. Notre amitié en aurait souffert, je ne fait que l'à protéger."**

 **"Eh bien c'est ma santé mentale qui souffre à cause ça, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte"** souffla Clarke avant de regarder sa montre. **"Tu veux qu'on aille prendre quelque chose à manger?"**

 **"Ouais, j'ai la dalle."** Raven se leva. **"Et peut-être que quelque chose avec du chocolat aidera à te calmer."**

* * *

Octavia était assise devant le bureau de Lexa et la regardait travailler sur un devoir. **"Alors à ce qu'il paraît tu détestes Clarke."**

Lexa continua d'écrire dans son carnet tout en lui répondant nonchalamment. **"Et où as-tu entendu ça?"**

 **"Raven"** répondit Octavia. **"Comme on est colocataire on parle souvent. Surtout de la situation qu'il y a dans votre chambre."**

Lexa regarda Octavia avant de retourner à son travail. **"Je ne la déteste pas. Je veux juste une colocataire. Pas une amie. Rappelle-moi pourquoi je n'ai pas pris de chambre avec toi, _Mme Je-Veux-Faire-la-Fête-h24-7j/7_ ?" **

Octavia sourit. " **D'accord, très bien. Juste essaie d'être plus gentille avec elle."**

 **"Je suis gentille"** protesta Lexa, levant les yeux de son devoir une fois de plus.

 **"Lex, je te connais"** déclara Octavia. **"Tu n'es pas gentille. On s'est rencontrés quand nous avions six ans, parce que tu avais crevé mon ballon avec un crayon et que tu l'avais ensuite jeter sur moi ."**

 **"Tu m'avais frappé la tête avec,"** lui rappela Lexa.

Octavia haussa les épaules. **"Détails sans importance. Juste, soit moins ... grincheuse. Se faire des amis peut être bénéfique pour toi. Débranches et profites de la vie. De plus, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais Clarke est plutôt canon."**

Bien sûre que Lexa l'avait remarqué, _même un aveugle l'aurait trouvé magnifique_ pensa-t-elle, mais elle préféra ne pas partager cette impression avec son amie. **"Ce n'est pas quelque chose à laquelle je prête attention."**

Octavia roula des yeux et laissa échapper un soupir dramatique. **"Tu me désespères."** Elle se leva de son fauteuil et partit jusqu'à la porte. **"On va sortir ce soir. Je ne te laisserais pas rester cloitrer dans ta chambre comme une nonne."**

 **"Je ne veux pas sortir ce soir"** déclara Lexa.

 **"C'est un vendredi soir. Cherches pas, y'a pas moyen que je te laisse ici à écrire des lois ou je ne sais quoi. Il est de mon devoir en tant que meilleure amie de m'assurer que ta vie sociale ne ressemble pas à celle d'une vieille femme seule avec des chats."** Au même moment où Octavia quittait la pièce, Clarke était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte. **"Coucou, Clarke"** sourit-elle. **"Comment ça va?"**

 **"Très bien."** Ça la surprenait toujours de savoir qu'Octavia et Lexa étaient meilleures amies. Les deux ne se ressemblaient en aucun point et elle se demandait pourquoi Octavia se torturer tant à vouloir traiter avec la brunette en colère. **"Et toi comment tu vas?"**

 **"Génial"** répondit Octavia, joyeusement. **"Hey, on va sortir ce soir. Envie de nous rejoindre?"**

Lexa leva les yeux de son manuel pour lancer un regard en direction des deux filles.

Clarke vit le regard et pris un air incertain. **"Est-ce qu'elle est au courant ?"** chuchota-t-elle.

Octavia survola la question/commentaire. **"Ça va être amusant. Je passerai pour vous prendre vers 20 heures les filles"** Octavia regarda derrière elle et vit que Lexa était retourné à son travail, les ignorant. **"Bonne chance avec celle-là"** murmura-t-elle à Clarke avant de se glisser hors de la pièce.

Clarke entra dans la chambre et ferma la porte doucement avant d'aller s'asseoir sur son lit. Elle jeta un regard à Lexa, se demandant si elle devait provoquer la bête ou non. Sentant l'audace monter en elle, elle salua sa colocataire **"Hey"** Lexa grommela une réponse tandis qu'elle restait concentrée. Roulant des yeux, Clarke attrapa son bloc-notes sur son bureau et s'occupa en dessinant.

* * *

Lexa était ennuyée. Octavia avait réussi à la convaincre de sortir et maintenant elle était à une fête hors du campus et regardait les gens faire les fous en se bourrant la gueule. Elle était sur le point d'aller chercher Octavia quand elle vit un garçon ivre, le genre de sportif bien balourd, faire son chemin vers Clarke, qui été appuyée contre un mur regardant tout autour, affichant le même air blasé que Lexa. La brune regarda celle-ci secouer négativement la tête et sourire poliment au garçon. Lexa supposa qu'elle venait de refuser une invitation pour danser. La blonde s'apprêtait alors à partir mais le garçon l'arrêta en lui attrapant le bras et semblait un peu trop insistant envers Clarke sur le fait qu'elle danse avec lui.

Roulant des yeux, Lexa se dirigea vers le garçon et se plaça entre lui et Clarke **"Barres-toi."**

 **"Quoi?"** le garçon fronça les sourcils dans la confusion.

 **"Toi"** Lexa pointa le garçon. **"Partir."** Elle fit un geste à travers la pièce.

Le garçon murmura quelque chose qui n'était pas audible et il s'en alla.

Clarke fut surprise de voir que Lexa était venue l'aider. Elle sourit, pensant peut-être que la brunette n'était peut-être pas aussi mauvaise qu'elle le pensait. **"Merci."**

 **"Je m'ennuyais"** répondit Lexa. **"Il m'a donné quelque chose à faire."**

 **"Tu ne t'amuses pas vraiment toi non plus ?"** demanda Clarke.

 **"Ce n'est pas exactement comme ça que je prévoyais mon vendredi soir"** répondit Lexa avant de s'en aller.

Clarke roula des yeux à la façon dont brusquement sa colocataire avait mit fin à la conversation.  
Décidant que de parler avec une Lexa sarcastique et grossière était mieux que de rester appuyer contre un mur, Clarke suivi la brune hors de la maison.

Lexa s'essaya sur le banc à bascule sous le porche, où elle avait prévu de passer le reste de la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'Octavia soit prête à partir. Elle fut surprise de voir Clarke s'être déplacée pour se joindre à elle, mais n'en laissa rien paraître.

 **"Donc..."** commença Clarke. **"Pourquoi ne veux-tu jamais que l'on se parle?"**

 **"On parle."**

Clarke le savait, elle aurait dû aller prendre deux ou trois verres avant de rejoindre Lexa. Elle en avait terriblement besoin pour pouvoir passer à travers cette conversation qu'elle essayait d'avoir. **"Pas vraiment. Et je suis presque sûr de n'avoir rien fait de mal."**

 **"Tu n'as rien fait,"** lui assura Lexa. **"Octavia dit que je manque de compétences sociales. Je suppose que c'est vrai."**

 **"Tu n'es pas censé être dans le droit ?"** demanda Clarke. **"Je suis sûr que ça nécessite beaucoup d'interaction humaine et donc un minimum de compétence sociale."**

 **"C'est juste que je veux pas être distraite."** répondit Lexa. **"Je dois me concentrer sur les cours. Je ne devrais même pas être à cette fête. J'aurais déjà pu écrire trois pages de mon essai maintenant. Et toi ? N'es tu pas en filière de médecine Tu devrais être axée sur les cours tout autant que je le suis. "**

Clarke fut offensé. _Lexa insinuait-elle qu'elle ne prenait pas ses cours universitaires aux sérieux ?_ Il n'y avait vraiment pas moyen de parler à cette fille. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'elles gardent leur statut de communication au minimum. Avant qu'elle ne puisse exprimer ses pensées, Octavia les rejoignit sur le porche.

 **"Oh non"** elle secoua la tête. **"Toutes les deux allez à l'intérieur. Saoulez-vous et faites quelque chose de stupide."**

 **"C'est moi qui suis censé conduire ce soir."** souligna Lexa.

 **"Eh bien alors, va au moins faire quelque chose de stupide."** souffla Octavia. **"Tu ne vas pas rester là à siéger sur banc en attendant la fin de la fête.** **Contente de voir que vous pouvez réussir à tenir une conversation, par contre."**

 **"On ne peut pas vraiment appeler ça comme ça."** murmura Clarke en se levant avant de partir.

Lexa ignora le commentaire et se leva elle aussi, à contrecœur. **"Tu as une heure de plus avant que l'on parte."**

 **"Ouais, peu importe."** déclara Octavia. **"Amuses-toi, Lexa. On ne vit qu'une fois."**

Une fois de retour dans la maison, Lexa se dirigea vers le salon pour s'asseoir sur le canapé et écrire son essai sur son téléphone. Clarke repéra l'un de ses autres amis dans la foule de gens qui dansaient et fut soulagée de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec quelqu'un de sympa.

 **"Salut, Bellamy"** dit-elle.

Bellamy détourna les yeux de la jeune fille avec qui il parlait et sourit à son amie. **"Salut, toi"** Il hocha la tête pour dire au revoir à la fille et partit un peu plus loin avec Clarke. **"Raven t'as traîner ici ?"**

 **"Oui, elle et Octavia"** répondit Clarke.

 **"J'ai vu ta colocataire un peu plus tôt"** déclara Bellamy. **"T'es toujours à fond sur elle ?"**

Les yeux de Clarke s'élargirent. **"Quoi ? Je ne suis pas intéressée par Lexa. Je peux à peine la supporter. Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses ça ?"**

Bellamy haussa les épaules. **"Oh, je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que tu ne fais juste que parler d'elle tout le temps. On pourrait parler de quelque chose de complètement différent et Lexa arriverez toujours en quelque sorte dans la conversation."**

 **"Parce qu'elle est exaspérante"** souligna Clarke.

 **"Ou"** commença Bellamy, amusé. **"Tu craques tout simplement pour elle."**

Clarke regarda le garçon qui tirait un sourire idiot. **"C'est ridicule. Je ne craques pas pour Lexa. Je l'a connais à peine."**

Bellamy rigola. **"Tu protestes trop."**

Clarke roula des yeux. **"Je vais te frapper Blake."**

Le garçon leva les mains en signe de reddition totale. **"Ok, ok. Je la ferme. Tu n'as pas un énorme béguin pour ta colocataire. Aller viens."** Bellamy fit un geste vers un jeu de bière pong. **"Faisons une partie."**

Clarke fit une grimace. **"Non, sans façon je trouve ça assez insalubre"** dit-elle en regardant quelqu'un boire dans un verre où la balle venait d'atterrir, _après qu'elle est surement rebondit un peu partout dans la maison_ pensa Clarke.

 **"Très bien, mais moi j'y vais."** Bellamy reparti, laissant Clarke au milieu des gens qui dansaient et qu'elle ne connaissaient pas vraiment.

Clarke soupira et regarda autour d'elle pour peut-être voir un autre visage amical mais elle ne voyait que Lexa, assise dans le salon. Elle songea alors à retourner voir Bellamy quand elle vit le même mec bizarre de tout à l'heure venant de cette direction et se dirigeant vers elle, s'apprêtant à l'aborder. Elle se retourna rapidement et se dirigea vers le salon s'asseyant alors à côté Lexa.

Cette dernière regarda à côté d'elle pour voir qui envahissait son espace personnel. Quand elle vit que ce n'était que Clarke, elle reporta son attention sur son téléphone sans dire un mot. La blonde sorti son propre téléphone à son tour et commença à jouer à un jeu sur celui-ci, espérant que le temps passerait plus vite. Elle voulait seulement rentrer au campus.

Alors même qu'elle jouait à Candy Crush, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser aux paroles de Bellamy. Elle voulait savoir si elle avait une quelconque attirance pour Lexa. Elle n'en avait certainement pas.  
Elle était juste intrigué par la brune et la trouvait belle, mais c'était tout. Bon, et peut-être qu'elle appréciait le fait qu'elle soit si intelligente et aimait bien les moments où la brunette se mettait à sourire de satisfaction, quand elle avait terminé une dissertation. Et il y avait peut-être quelques esquisses de Lexa cachées dans le tiroir de son bureau, mais qui ne voulait rien dire.

De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas supporter Lexa. Clarke jeta un regard sur la brune et la vit qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure en pleine concentration. Sa première pensée fut de se dire à quel point Lexa était canon comme ça, et ses yeux s'élargirent de surprise. _Merde._

Peut-être que finalement, elle avait bel et bien un minuscule, putain de béguin.

* * *

Clarke entra dans la chambre, claquant avec violence la pauvre porte avant de jeter ses affaires par terre et de s'affaler sur son lit. Elle attrapa son carnet de croquis sur son bureau et commença à maltraiter une des feuilles du carnet en esquissant plusieurs croquis avec un peu trop de brutalité, pensant que dessiner pourrait la calmer.

Lexa roula des yeux à la distraction qu'était sa colocataire. Elle ne pouvait pas étudier avec tout le bruit que la blonde faisait. **"C'est quoi le problème ?"**

Clarke fut touchée du fait que Lexa se souciait assez d'elle pour demander, même si la brune semblait surtout agacée par sa présence.

 **"Et tu pourrais résumer en deux phrases ? J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire."**

Ça, c'était la Lexa qu'elle connaissait. Elle roula des yeux et alla au pied de son lit pour ramasser son sac de cours. Elle en sorti un papier et le remit à Lexa. L'étudiante en droit le prit, remarquant le 10.5 en rouge qui reposait tout en haut du devoir de math de Clarke. **"Un 10.5, hein ? C'est presque en dessous de la moyenne."**

Clarke ne savait même pas pourquoi elle aller tenter de se confier à sa diabolique colocataire. Elle devait être un peu masochiste. **"Je pensais l'avoir réussi. Je ne comprend pas."**

 **«C'est sûre, tu l'as réussi"** dit Lexa impassible alors qu'elle regardait l'examen.

Clarke se rapprocha et arracha son examen des mains de la brune avant de se rasseoir. **"T'es qu'une enfoirée."**

 **"Sois pas si sensible"** dit Lexa alors qu'elle attrapa ses écouteurs et retourna à ses leçons.

Clarke fixa la tête de la brune quelques instants, avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce. Elle traversa le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la chambre de Raven. Elle frappa et attendit, espérant que sa meilleure amie soit à l'intérieur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Octavia ouvrit la porte. **"Hey, Raven n'est pas là."**

Clarke entra tout de même dans la chambre et se mit à la arpenter alors qu'elle se mit à parler. **"Est-ce que Lexa est totalement incapable d'être un être humain compatissant ?"** Clarke savait qu'elle pouvait l'être. Lexa avait ses moments d'attention, comme quand elle l'avait aidé à repousser le type à la fête, par exemple, ou encore hier quand elle avait nourri un chaton qui s'était infiltrer dans leur chambre. Et même si la brune avait tenté de fausser son indifférence, Clarke pu voir à quel point elle avait apprécié ce petit moment avec le chaton. Lexa avait la capacité d'être gentille. Elle avait juste choisi de ne pas l'être. **"Comment fais-tu pour être amie avec elle ?"**

Octavia sourit. **"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait cette fois ?"**

 **"Elle... Elle est juste ... rageante !"** souffla Clarke. **"Est-ce que je peux rester ici un petit moment?"**

Octavia haussa les épaules. _**"Mi casa es su casa."**_

Clarke se laissa tomber sur le lit de Raven. **"L'année prochaine c'est sûr, je prend une chambre seule,"** murmura-t-elle.

Octavia vint s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. **"Lexa n'est pas du genre à exposer ses sentiments, mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise personne, crois-moi. Donnes-lui du temps. Elle pourrait te surprendre."**

 **"Est-ce que c'est ce que tu as fais?"** demanda Clarke. **"Lui donner du temps?"**

 **«A vrais dire on s'est toujours bien entendus, peu importe le nombre de fois où j'ai voulus l'étrangler, je l'ais toujours apprécié"** expliqua Octavia. **"En plus, elle m'amuse."**

 **"Bellamy est ton frère, pas vrai ?"** poursuivi Clarke. **"Il est ami avec Lexa?"**

 **"Ils se parlent à l'occasion, si ils sont dans la même pièce, mais ils ne sont pas les meilleurs amis ou un truc du genre",** répondit Octavia. **"Pourquoi ?"**

 **"Il pense que j'ai le béguin pour elle."** Clarke ne savait pas pourquoi elle se mit à en parler. Elle ne devrait pas dire quelque chose qui se rapprochait de l'idée qu'elle pourrait apprécier Lexa, surtout en vue du regard qu'affichait le visage d'Octavia en ce moment, c'était comme si elle venait de découvrir le Saint Graal.

 **"C'est vrai ?"** demanda Octavia.

 **"Non"** se moqua Clarke. **"Lexa n'est pas du tout mon type. Je préfère les personnes qui n'ont pas d'envie de meurtre."**

 **"Si tu le dis"** dit Octavia.

Clarke se frappa de nouveau mentalement pour avoir aborder le sujet. Elle savait qu'Octavia allait faire quelque chose pour remettre ça sur le tapis. **"Je devrais probablement aller faire quelques devoirs."** Clarke se leva du lit.

 **"Tu ne veux plus attendre Raven?"** demanda Octavia.

 **«Je la textoterait"** répondit Clarke avant de quitter la pièce pour qu'Octavia ne puisse pas lui poser des questions sur ses sentiments envers Lexa. _Sentiments envers Lexa_. Clarke grommela intérieurement à cette pensée. _Pourquoi avait-elle développer un minuscule béguin envers une énorme enfoirée ?_

Clarke entra dans sa chambre et vit que Lexa était toujours sur son lit, entrain d'étudier avec ses écouteurs dans les oreilles. Alors qu'elle marchait dans la pièce pour se mettre sur son lit, elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit un papier avec des horaires de cours sur son oreiller. Elle le prit et se rapprocha de Lexa. **"Qu'est ce que c'est ?"** Comme elle n'obtenu pas de réponse, elle tendit la main et tira sur le cordon de l'écouteur de sorte que celui-ci tombe de l'oreille de la brune. **"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"**

Lexa soupira et regarda la blonde. **"Ce sont mes horaires de cours avec mes activités extra-scolaires répertoriés sur le côté."**

 **"Ok, et je fais quoi avec ça ?"** demanda Clarke, encore confuse.

 **"Avec tu pourras comparer mes horaires et les tiennes pour qu'on puisse savoir quand nous avons les mêmes heures de temps libres. **Je suis passé avec 18 de moyenne en math au lycée.** "** l'informa Lexa. ****"** Je pensais que je pourrais peut-être te donner des cours pour t'aider, puisque tu en as si désespérément besoin."**

Clarke se ragaillardi en entendant cela. **"Vraiment ? Tu ferais ça ?"**

 **"Ce ne sera pas gratuit"**

Les épaules de Clarke chutèrent et elle s'assis sur le bord de son lit. **"Bien sûr, que ça ne l'est pas."** Clarke savait qu'elle ne serait probablement pas en mesure de payer tout ce qui sortirait de la tête de Lexa mais elle voulait quand même savoir combien. **"Et c'est quoi ton prix ?"**

Lexa hocha la tête en direction de la guitare qui reposait dans un coin, du côté de la pièce de Clarke. **"J'ai toujours voulu apprendre."**

Les yeux de Clarke s'élargirent légèrement . **"Tu veux que je t'apprenne à jouer de la guitare, en échange des cours de math ?"**

 **"Ouais, alors tu acceptes ?"** demanda Lexa.

 **"J'accepte"** déclara Clarke, joyeusement. **"Merci."**

Lexa hocha de la tête en retour. **"Je suppose que tu as un emplois du temps plus léger que le mien. La chose la plus productive que je t'ais vu faire depuis que les cours ont commencé a été d'organiser ton côté de la pièce."**

Clarke secoua la tête. **"Et voilà comment on gâche un moment. Je vais regarder nos emplois du temps et essayer de déterminer le meilleur jour pour nos cours. Si on en à plusieurs en commun, tu aimerais quoi?"**

 **"J'aimerais que tu t'arrêtes de parler, si possible."** Lexa était retourné à ses devoirs et ne paraissait plus intéressé par la conversation.

Clarke leva les mains en signe d'abandon. Elle se déplaça jusqu'à son lit, se demandant si avoir Lexa comme professeur était vraiment une bonne idée. Elle jeta un regard sur sa colocataire et vit un léger sourire jouant sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle copiait des notes dans son carnet. Roulant des yeux, Clarke se surpris elle-même à sourire aussi. Cela promettait d'être intéressant.

* * *

 **«D'accord, alors attends"** Raven regarda Clarke pendant qu'elles marchaient à travers le campus sur le chemin du bâtiment où se trouvaient leurs chambres, appelé Ark Hall. **"Lexa t'as proposé de te donner des cours ... et tu as accepté ?"**

 **"J'ai vraiment besoin de cours de soutien"** déclara Clarke. **"Et ce sera bien pour nous de passer du temps ensemble."**

Raven lança un regard à son amie. **"Donc, tu prends des cours parce que tu veux réussir en math ou est-ce que c'est juste une excuse pour pouvoir passer du temps avec Lexa?"**

 **"Les deux,"** répondit Clarke honnêtement. **"Je ne veux pas que ma colocataire me déteste."**

Raven haussa un sourcil. **"Ok, je me demandais juste, parce qu'Octavia dit qu'elle pense que tu craques complètement pour Lexa."**

Clarke savait bien qu'elle n'en aurait jamais fini avec ce sujet. **"Octavia ne sais pas de quoi elle parle."** Clarke vérifia l'heure sur son téléphone et décida qu'elle devait aller au supermarché. **"Je vais au supermarché. Tu veux venir?"**

 **"Bien sûr"** dit Raven, se tournant vers le parking où la voiture de Clarke était stationnée près du Ark Hall. **"T'y vas pour quoi faire?"**

 **"Juste acheter de quoi manger pour ce cours de math. Lexa aime-bien les fraises avec de la crème fouetté. Je vais aller en prendre, en guise de remerciement."**

Raven sourit. **"En guise de remerciement ? Tu prévois de faire quoi avec cette crème fouetté?"**

Clarke cogna son épaule dans celle Raven. **"Sois pas si perverse."** Alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers sa voiture, Clarke n'arrivait pas à repousser les pensées de ce qu'elle pouvait faire avec Lexa et de la crème fouettée dans cette si petite chambre qu'était la leur.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Ceci n'est pas ma fiction, ce n'est qu'une traduction. L'œuvre d'origine ayant été écrite par _awriterofnothing_.**

 **Hey ! Bon encore une fois le chapitre 3 étant trop court je l'est combiné avec le 4. J'espère que vous aimerez tout autant que moi et salut !**

 **Désolé désolé pour les fautes**

 **Réponses reviews en bas**

* * *

 **Pull Me Closer to Love**

 **Chapitre 2**

Clarke était assise sur le plancher de leur chambre de dortoir, appuyée contre son lit avec Lexa assise à côté d'elle. La blonde tapait le bout de son crayon contre son manuel alors qu'elle essayait de comprendre le problème que Lexa lui avait demandé de résoudre. Cette dernière la regardait avec amusement alors que la frustration de Clarke grandissait. Elle avait montré à la blonde comment faire le problème à trois reprises, mais Clarke n'avait toujours pas compris et apparemment, elle ne voulait pas admettre la défaite.

La main de Lexa bougea, se plaçant sur celle de Clarke afin d'arrêter le crayon qui allait frapper une fois de plus le manuel. **"As-tu besoin que je te montre une nouvelle fois ?"**

 **"Non, j'ai saisis"** dit Clarke, ne voulant pas admettre qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas.

 **"La seule chose que tu as saisis c'est l'habitude de faire du bruit."** Lexa prit le crayon de Clarke pour ne pas qu'elle recommence à le taper contre son livre.

 **"On peut faire une pause?"** demanda Clarke.

Lexa haussa un sourcil. **"On vient seulement de commencer il y a une demi-heure. Comment veux tu y arriver à l'université avec des pauses, Clarke ?"**

Clarke roula des yeux et saisit son crayon de la brune avant de se remettre à fixer la feuille de papier en face d'elle. Lexa regardait Clarke faire un va-et-vient entre le manuel et le papier, dans l'espoir de comprendre. Elle se surprit à sourire au mignon froncement de sourcils que Clarke arborait.

 **"Là."** Lexa laissa Clarke garder le crayon, mais elle posa sa main sur celle de la blonde afin de la guider dans son écriture.

Clarke laissa la brune guider sa main et elle tenta du mieux qu'elle pouvait de rester concentrée, mais la main de Lexa était douce et chaude, ce qu'elle trouvait très distrayant. Elle entendit Lexa dire quelque chose à propos de courbe et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à quel point le mot sonnait sensuel entre les lèvres de la brune.

 **"Et voilà,"** termina de dire Lexa. **"As tu saisis ça ?"**

Clarke répliqua à la question. **«Euh, oui !"** Dit-elle avec un enthousiasme débordant. **"Entièrement compris. Mais.. tu pourrais peut-être me montrer encore une fois, juste au cas où ?"**

Lexa plissa ses yeux à Clarke. **"Tu n'écoutais pas."**

 **«Si, j'écoutais"** rétorqua Clarke.

Lexa soupira et enleva sa main de cette dernière. **"Je ne fais pas ça pour moi, Clarke."**

 **«Je sais. Je suis désolé. J'ai juste était distraite"** expliqua Clarke, confuse.

 **"Par quoi?"** demanda la brune avec un soupir. **"La voix de ton prof t'annonçant ta prochaine note de math ? Tu dois rester concentrée."**

 **"Ok, ok, c'est bon,"** souffla Clarke. **"Donnes-moi un autre problème."**

Lexa écrivit une autre équation et regarda Clarke, qui se mit à la résoudre. Ses yeux se laissèrent tomber sur les lèvres de Clarke, qui mordillait celle d'en bas dans sa concentration.

 **"Ok"** dit Clarke après quelques secondes de plus. Elle pris le papier et le remit à Lexa.

La brune prit le crayon de Clarke et réécrivit le problème en bas de la page, afin qu'elle puisse le refaire elle-même. Une fois fait, elle regarda sa colocataire, et Clarke trouva que l'expression sur le visage de Lexa faisait involontairement impressionnée. **"Tu as juste."**

Clarke sourit vivement. **"Vraiment ?"**

Lexa hocha de la tête avec un petit sourire. **"Vraiment."**

 **"Je te l'ais dit que j'écoutais"** dit Clarke amusée.

 **"Tu as eu de la chance,"** déclara Lexa. **"Et, on peut prendre une pause."**

Clarke laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. **"Merci."**

 **"Si tu pouvait juste m'apporter les fraises et la chantilly que tu m'as gentiment acheté, ce serait parfait."** admit Lexa. Elle avait effectivement été surprise quand Clarke lui avait dit qu'elle venait d'acheter son dessert préféré. Elle ne pensait pas que la blonde avait payé tant d'attention à elle.

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de rire à l'admission de Lexa. Elle se leva du plancher et s'étira, causant le soulèvement de son tee-shirt. Lexa fixa le ventre exposé de la blonde avant de rapidement détourner le regard, s'occupant du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec son téléphone. Clarke attrapa les fraises du petit réfrigérateur et se mit à les rincer à l'évier qui été placé près de la salle de bain. Elle se saisit alors de la crème fouetté et vint se rasseoir à côté de la brune.

 **"Merci,"** dit Lexa tout en prenant la barquette.

Clarke regarda Lexa mettre la chantilly sur les fraises et presque mourir en voyant la brunette les manger. Elle suivi la langue de Lexa qui léchait ses lèvres avant que la brune ne reprenne une bouchée du reste de la fraise.

Lexa tendit la barquette à Clarke et haussa un sourcil, lui demandant si elle en voulait mais sans réellement parler.

Clarke sourit en remerciement et prit une fraise. Elle n'en prendrait pas d'autre. Si les fraises étaient finis trop rapidement, elle ne serait pas en mesure de prendre plaisir à regarder Lexa les manger. _Prendre plaisir à regarder Lexa manger des fraises ?_ Clarke commença à paniquer. _C'était définitivement un béguin, non ? Non, le désir. C'était du désir._ Elle était tout simplement attiré par Lexa physiquement. Ce n'était pas grave. Elle ne pouvait gérer ce genre de désir.

Lexa regarda le visage de Clarke qui avait pris plusieurs expressions: la panique, la confusion et la réalisation. **"Est-ce que tu viens juste d'avoir une révélation ?"**

L'attention de Clarke se remit sur la brune. **"Euh, oui. Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça."**

Lexa se lécha les lèvres à nouveau avant de prendre une autre fraise. **"Était-ce quelque chose à propos de fonctions et de courbes ou de à quel point il est important pour toi de prendre ces cours au sérieux ? Je suis surprise que tu es même réussi à obtenir un 10.5, Clarke. Tes compétences en mathématiques sont épouvantables. Je me demande même comment fait ton prof de math pour ne pas le voir."**

Clarke ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, et compta à partir de dix à reculons dans sa tête.

Lexa sourit à cette action et ferma la barquette de fraise et la chantilly. **"Es-tu prête à continuer?"**

Clarke ouvrit les yeux et regarda Lexa avec curiosité. **"Tes parents sont strictes ou quelque chose du genre? Y a-t-il une raison quelconque pour que tu sois si ... toi?"**

 **"Mes parents étaient des personnes très aimantes, en fait."** dit Lexa, nonchalamment.

Clarke fronça les sourcils. **"Étaient?"**

 **"Oui ... étaient."** Lexa sorti une nouvelle feuille de papier et commença à écrire une équation de mathématique sur celle-ci. **"Résous trois problèmes de plus et on aura fini."**

Clarke savait qu'il valait mieux changer de sujet, mais elle fut tout de même touchée par l'aveu de Lexa. Elle devrait demander des infos à Octavia sur les parents de la brune. **"Et après, tes leçons de guitare ?"** demanda Clarke, pas sûre de si elle avait ruiné ou pas l'humeur de Lexa. Elle n'était même pas sûre de l'état d'humeur de la brunette avant même d'avoir parlé de ses parents. Lexa semblait toujours passait de ennuyée à encore plus ennuyée.

 **"Et puis les leçons de guitare."** confirma Lexa. **"Tu ne penses tout de même pas que j'endure ce cours pour ne rien avoir en retour."**

Clarke roula des yeux pour la énième fois depuis que le cours de soutien avait commencé, et elle se mit à travailler sur le problème que Lexa avait écrit sur la feuille. Il y avait certainement plus à savoir sur la brune qu'elle ne le laissait entrevoir et Clarke voulait connaître cet autre côté.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, Clarke enseignait à Lexa les bases à savoir sur la guitare et trouva amusant à quel point la brune semblait intéressée par chacun des mots.

 **"Jusqu'ici c'étaient les bases."** Clarke tandis la guitare à Lexa. Celle-ci l'a prit et attendit d'obtenir des instructions. **"Je vais t'apprendre quelques accords de base et une fois que tu les auras maitrisé, je t'apprendrais une chanson."**

 **"Ce serait mieux si ce n'était pas Wonderwall."** Lexa savait que tout le monde pouvait joué cette chanson, même ceux qui ne savait pas réellement joué de la guitare l'a connaissait.

Clarke rit. **"T'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas cette chanson."**

Clarke fit beaucoup pratiquer Lexa en lui faisant répéter les accords jusqu'à ce qu'elle estime que la brune devait avoir mal aux doigts à force de gratter les cordes. **"Comment vont tes doigts?"**

 **"Très bien."** Ils lui faisaient un peu mal mais Lexa ne voulait pas arrêter.

 **"Tu es sûr ? Ils doivent te faire un peu mal"** insista Clarke. **"Je me souviens à quel point ça m'avait fait mal quand j'avais commencé à apprendre."**

 **"Peut-être que je ne suis pas aussi fragile que toi"** déclara Lexa.

 **"Est-ce que quelque chose de gentil est déjà sortis de ta bouche ?"** Clarke regretta tout de suite ses mots parce que maintenant elle pensait à toutes les choses agréables que Lexa serait en mesure de lui faire avec sa bouche.

 **"Je suis honnête"** insista Lexa. **"Pas méchante".**

 **"Tu es crue et ça blesse les gens."**

 **"Les gens ou toi?"** demanda Lexa, amusée.

 **"Les gens."** Bon oui, ok, Clarke parlait d'elle-même, mais elle ne voulait pas que Lexa le sache.

Lexa sourit, sachant que Clarke mentait. **"Je suppose que je vais devoir m'entraîner à avoir de bonnes relations humaine."**

 **"Bien"** déclara Clarke. **"J'ai faim. Peut-être devrions-nous allez prendre quelque chose à manger. Enfin, si toi aussi tu as faim, je veux dire."**

Lexa réfléchit pendant un moment. La compagnie de Clarke n'était pas horrible et elle avait faim, mais elle voulait s'avancer sur l'un de ses essais.

 **"Aller"** insista Clarke. **"C'est moi qui paye. Nous pouvons aller au Grounders. J'adore leurs hamburgers."** Clarke savait que Lexa adorait le Grounders aussi. La plupart du temps elle pouvait voir sur le bureau de la brune un grand milkshake provenant de là bas.

 **"Une part de moi, qui est à environ quatre-vingt-cinq pour cent fiable, dit que je devrais rester ici et travailler sur mon essai."**

 **"Et ton autre côté ?"demanda Clarke.**

 **"Il me dit que tu vas probablement me casser les pieds et que je ne devrais en aucun cas t'accompagner là bas. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne devrais pas y aller."**

Clarke eut une petite pensée à l'arrière de la tête, lui disant qu'elle devrait acheter une boule anti-stress pour pouvoir parler à Lexa à l'avenir. **"Je vais continuer à te le demander jusqu'à ce que ta réponse soit oui. Je sais devenir très chiante quand je le veux."**

Lexa rendit à la blonde sa guitare et se leva. **"Je suis au courant."** Elle alla s'asseoir à son bureau et ouvra son ordinateur portable. **"Je devrais finir mon travail."**

Clarke se rapprocha et ferma l'ordinateur portable en douceur pour ensuite faire tourner le fauteuil pivotant de Lexa afin qu'elle lui faire face. **"Nous allons au Grounders. Ou je te jure que je vais dépassé très largement le stade de _chiant_."**

La brune roula des yeux et regarda l'heure sur son téléphone. C'était encore tôt. **"Très bien, mais n'oublie pas que c'est toi qui paye."**

Clarke sourit triomphalement alors qu'elle posa la guitare dans un coin. Elle allait enfin pouvoir apprendre à connaître Lexa, même si elle devait pousser la brunette à coups de pied dans cette possible amitié.

 **"Je conduis,"** dit Lexa en prenant ses clefs de voiture sur son bureau. **"Je tiens à aller au Grounders en un seul morceau."**

Clarke soupira alors qu'elle attrapa sa veste. Elle avait vraiment besoin de se procurer une balle anti-stress pour l'avenir.

* * *

 **"L'art est plus quelque chose que je fais pour moi-même. Je suis plus intéressée à devenir médecin. Je veux aider les gens."** dit Clarke alors qu'elle se pencha pour prendre une frite. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait fini sa petite barquette de frites, elle fronça les sourcils. Lexa sourit à l'action et poussa ses propres frites vers Clarke. Celle-ci haussa un sourcil. **"Qu'est-ce que je te dois en échange de ces frites ? Parce qu'à part des cours de guitare, je ne pense pas avoir beaucoup à t'offrir,"** plaisanta-t-elle.

Lexa haussa les épaules. **"Peut-être qu'un jour j'aurais besoin que tu me montre comment on dessine un cercle parfait."**

 **"Oui, parce que c'est juste à ça que me sert mon talent"** souffla Clarke, mais elle souriait. **"Alors, et à propos de toi ? Pourquoi une avocate ?"** Clarke vit le regard de Lexa changer à la question posée et se prépara à la remarque sarcastique que la brune était sur le point de dire.

 **"Tu poses trop de questions,"** dit Lexa alors qu'elle prenait une frite. **"C'est une sortie déjeuner, pas un interrogatoire."** Clarke sourit et Lexa plissa les yeux. **"Quoi ?"**

 **"Je pense que je t'ais cerné,"** dit tout simplement Clarke, avant de prendre une nouvelle frite. Elle fronça les sourcils quand Lexa ramena le panier près d'elle.

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"**

Clarke ne voulait pas dire que la brune se comportait de manière cru et sarcastique car c'était un mécanisme de défense, alors elle haussa juste des épaules. **"Gardes les frites en otage si tu veux. J'était calée de toute façon."**

Lexa roula des yeux et poussa la barquette au milieu de la table. **"Rappelles-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté de me joindre à toi."**

 **"Parce que c'est un repas gratuit"** dit Clarke. **"Maintenant, arrêtes d'être grincheuse. Et dis-moi quelque chose à propos de toi sans devenir une enfoirée."**

Lexa soupira et pensa à plusieurs choses dans sa tête, mais repoussa toutes celles qu'elle ne voulait pas divulguer à sa colocataire. **"Je peux toucher mon nez avec ma langue."**

Clarke ne s'attendait pas à ce type de réponse et ses joues rougirent dès que son esprit divagua quelque part où il ne devrait certainement pas. **"Ce..."** Clarke se racla la gorge. **"Ce n'est pas exactement ce que je cherchais."**

Lexa soupira. **"Je t'ai dit quelque chose sur moi-même et sans devenir une enfoirée à ce sujet. Je suis presque sûre que c'était là les deux seules conditions que tu m'ais donné. Tu aurais dû être plus précise."**

Clarke regarda Lexa, boudeuse. **"Dis-moi quelque chose sur toi-même qui suscite une émotion réelle en toi."**

Les épaules de Lexa baissèrent dans l'exaspération. **"Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux connaître des choses sur moi?"**

 **"Parce que je veux qu'on soit amies** ", dit simplement et honnêtement Clarke. **"Alors arrêtes d'être un trou du cul et révèles quelque chose d'intéressant sur toi, à un niveau plus profond."**

 **"...J'aime les fleurs"** répondit Lexa avec un haussement d'épaules.

Clarke secoua la tête. **"Premièrement, ce n'est pas vraiment très profond mais j'accepte. Deuxièmement, c'est en fait assez mignon que tu aimes les fleurs. Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de toi."**

 **"Je connais presque chaque signification qu'à une fleur. Ma mère avait l'habitude de m'emmener tout le temps chez le fleuriste."**

 **"Ta-»,**

 **"J'ai révélé une chose, alors maintenant plus de question, Clarke,"** coupa Lexa.

 **"Tu es impossible"** soupira Clarke. Elle prit son téléphone et regarda Lexa expectative. **"C'est quoi ton numéro de téléphone?"**

Lexa fronça les sourcils. **"L'idée que tu sois capable de me gêner, peu importe l'endroit où tu te trouves, n'est pas franchement enviant."**

 **"Lexa,"** souffla Clarke.

Lexa se rapprocha pour atteindre le téléphone de Clarke, effleurant accidentellement ses doigts sur la main de la blonde quand elle le prit. Le cœur de Clarke rata un battement dans sa poitrine à cette sensation et elle tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas papillonnait des yeux à ce simple contact. **"Voilà"** Lexa lui remit le téléphone.

Clarke regarda avec méfiance. **"Y'a intérêt à ce que ne soit pas un faux numéro."** Elle appela le numéro que Lexa venait d'entrer dans son répertoire et le téléphone de la brune commença à vibrer sur la table.

Lexa ramassa son téléphone et ajouta Clarke à sa liste de contact avec un sourire narquois.

Clarke regarda avec méfiance. **"Qu'est-ce que tu as choisis comme nom de contact pour moi ?"**

 **"Pas plus de questions, tu te souviens?"** Lexa vérifia l'heure. **"On devrait y aller. J'ai une dissertation à faire."**

 **"Ouais, mais laisse-moi juste passer au toilette d'abord. Je reviens vite."**

Après que la blonde soit partit, Lexa attira l'attention de la serveuse pour demander la note. Lorsque Clarke revint quelques minutes plus tard, Lexa avait déposé un pourboire sur la table et était assise avec son téléphone.

 **"Prête ?"** demanda Lexa.

Clarke regarda la brune dans l'incrédulité. **"Tu as payé l'addition ?"**

 **"Ouais."** Lexa se leva. **"La serveuse est venue et je me suis dit que je devait payé étant donné que tu t'était enfuis"**

 **"Je ne me suis pas enfuis. Je suis juste allée au toilette. Je contais réellement payer la note"** déclara Clarke.

 **«Je pensais simplement que tu avais comploté pour partir te cache,r et ainsi me laisser coincer ici, à devoir payer l'addition. Aller viens, partons."**

Clarke soupira et ferma les yeux un instant, se disant qu'étrangler la brune ne ferait que ruiner les minces progrès qu'elle avait fait avec elle.

Lexa sourit à l'action et attendit quelques secondes avant de parler. **"T'as fini ?"**

Clarke ouvrit les yeux et les rétréci à Lexa. **"T'es une enfoirée."**

 **"Oui, tu me l'as déjà dit."** Lexa se dirigea vers la sortie et ouvra la porte, la maintenant ouverte pour que Clarke passe en premier.

La blonde fut surprise par le geste et remercia Lexa d'un hochement de tête alors qu'elle marchait sur le parking. **"Hé, on devrait-,"**

 **"Je vais retourner au dortoir,"** l'a coupa Lexa. **"Tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Maintenant, arrêtes de parler. Je suis en train de planifier mentalement le reste de ma journée étant donné que ce déjeuner à complètement chamboulé mon calendrier."**

Clarke roula des yeux alors qu'elles marchaient en direction de la voiture de Lexa. **"Décidément, tu es super nerveuse. Il suffit de respirer le même air que toi pour me stresser."** Clarke monta dans la voiture et quand Lexa y entra à son tour, elle l'a regarda. **"Merci pour avoir payer le déjeuner."**

Lexa démarra sa voiture avant de regarder la blonde. **"Ouais, pas de problème."** Elle mis sa ceinture de sécurité et pouvait sentir le regard de Clarke la transpercer alors qu'elle l'a fixait expectative. En roulant des yeux, elle ajouta **"Merci pour m'avoir invité..."**

Clarke sourit triomphalement.

 **"Même si tu m'y as plutôt forcé."**

Clarke roula des yeux mais son sourire ne vacilla pas.

* * *

 _Deux semaines plus tard…_

Clarke était assise avec Raven à l'extérieur, alors qu'elles étaient appuyés contre un arbre à faire leurs devoirs avant le début du week-end.

 **"Donc,"** commença Raven alors qu'elle travaillait sur un devoir. **"Toi et Lexa avaient beaucoup trainé ensemble ces temps ci."**

 **"Je lui apprend à jouer de la guitare et elle m'aide en math"** déclara Clarke. **"Tu le sais."**

 **"D'accord, mais je vous ai vu toutes les deux au Grounders hier,"** déclara Raven. **"C'est la troisième fois en trois semaines."**

 **"On y va une fois par semaine,"** répondit Clarke pendant qu'elle continuait à écrire des notes à partir de son manuel **"C'est juste un truc qu'on fait."**

 **"Donc, vous êtes amies maintenant ?"** demanda Raven, en essayant d'arracher des informations.

Clarke se tut un moment alors qu'elle y pensait. **"Ouais, je suppose qu'on l'est, en quelque sorte.** "

Raven tira un morceau de papier plié hors de son sac de cours et le remis à Clarke. **"C'est tombé de ton cahier lorsque tu étais entrain d'étudier dans ma chambre la nuit dernière."**

Clarke pris le papier et le déplia. Elle écarquilla les yeux dans l'horreur quand elle vit que c'était le dessin qu'elle avait fait de Lexa qui dormait. **"Je ... euh."**

 **"Ai complètement flashé sur Lexa Woods,"** finit Raven pour elle.

Les épaules de Clarke s'effondrèrent. Il n'y avait pas à le nier. **"Ouais, ça ce pourrait bien."**

Raven sourit. **"C'est tout à fait vrai ! Oh putain, toi et Lexa. C'est fou."**

 **"Elle n'est pas intéressée, Raven"** répondit Clarke, lamentablement. **"J'ai fait des allusions."**

 **"Clarke, pour toi, faire des allusions c'est dire « salut » en espérant que la personne puisse lire dans tes pensées et se rende compte que ce que tu voulais dire c'est** **«** **je te veux dans mon lit** **»** **. Mais t'inquiète pas, c'est bon. On va travailler là-dessus. "**

 **«On ne va pas travailler sur quoi que ce soit. Lexa n'est pas intéressé à avoir une relation."**

Raven ricana. " **Tu n'arriveras à rien avec cet état d'esprit."**

 **"Je lui ai demandé si elle aimait quelqu'un et elle a ri,"** déclara Clarke. **"Elle a dit qu'elle n'avait pas le temps pour s'épuiser dans une relation."**

 **"Eh bien elle est pas facile,"** dit Raven, d'un ton sarcastique. **"Si elle le sent de cette façon, tu n'as qu'à lui faire changer d'avis,"** dit-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus facile à faire. **"Putain, Octavia va totalement mourir quand je lui raconterais ça."**

Les yeux de Clarke s'élargirent. **"Raven, non. Tu ne peux rien dire à Octavia. Elle le dira à Lexa."**

 **"Vrai",** déclara Raven. **"Ok, je ne dirai rien. Nous avons totalement besoin de planifier ce que nous allons faire pour ce béguin cependant. Je vais aller faire un peu de reconnaissance pour que tu puisses te rapprocher de Lexa."**

 **"Attends, quoi?"** Clarke secoua la tête. **"Non, je ne vais rien faire."**

 **"Mais ça fait si longtemps que tu n'as pas ressentie ça pour quelqu'un,"** souligna Raven. **"Je ne vais pas laisser cette opportunité pour ta vie amoureuse de s'améliorer s'échappait."**

Clarke grogn. Elle savait que sa meilleure amie n'allait pas laisser passer ça. **"D'accord, très bien. Aide-moi à avoir Lexa."**

* * *

 **"Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fixes ?"** Lexa était assise sur le lit de Octavia à côté de son amie alors qu'elles étudiaient. Enfin, _elle_ étudiait, Octavia préférait feuilleter un magazine.

Octavia désigna le magazine. **"Il y a un quizz et je viens de le faire pour toi."**

Lexa soupira, décider à mordre. " **D'accord, et c'est quoi le quizz ?"**

 **"Te dire quand tu es est intéressée par quelqu'un"** répondit Octavia. **"Selon _Cosmopolitan_ tu es à fond sur Clarke."**

 **"Ce magazine est à chier"** , déclara Lexa, ignorant les mots d'Octavia. **"Tu as probablement perdu trente pour cent des cellules de ton cerveau en le lisant."**

 **"Ne changes pas de sujet",** répondit Octavia. **"Tu as le béguin pour Clarke."**

 **"Tu ne peux pas affirmer ça, juste avec un stupide magazine"** Lexa retourna à son travail, mais elle aurait dû savoir que Octavia ne laisserait pas tomber le sujet.

 **"Tu lui as acheté un smoothie l'autre jour juste parce que ?"** souligna Octavia.

 **"Elle n'avait jamais goûté avant et je pensais qu'elle aimerait"** répondit Lexa. **"C'est pas important."**

 **"C'est de _toi_ qu'on parle là. _C'est_ important. Tu n'as qu'à juste admettre que tu as un coup de cœur et je laisse tomber",** déclara Octavia.

 **"Je ne suis pas amoureuse"** répondit Lexa. **"Je ne suis pas intéressé par Clarke comme tu le crois."**

Octavia sourit. **"Ouais, d'accord,"** dit-elle, d'un ton sarcastique. **"Je vais sortir ce soir. Tu vas venir. Ne t'embête pas à me contredire. Ça ne servirait à rien. Notre petit groupe va aller au cinéma puis au bowling."**

Lexa secoua la tête. **"Aucune de ces choses ne m'intéresse".**

 **"Mais Clarke si, et elle sera donc là ..."**

 **"La-ferme, Octavia,"** soupira Lexa. **"Clarke ne va pas all-»,**

 **«Elle va y aller et toi aussi."** Octavia ferma son magazine et se leva du lit. **"Tu as besoin d'une nouvelle tenue. Quelque chose qui fera baver Clarke. On va aller au centre commercial."**

 **"Absolument pas",** répondit Lexa alors qu'elle fermait son manuel et se leva du lit à son tour. **"Je retourne dans ma chambre, là où je ne t'entendrais plus."** Elle attrapa son sac de cours posé par terre.

Octavia rit. **"Rendez-vous ce soir. Je passerais te prendre et te tirerais par la peau du cul si tu essaye de te défiler."**

 **"Je ne peux pas me défiler devant quelque chose que je n'ai même pas accepté"** Souligna Lexa avant de partir.

Octavia secoua la tête. Lexa allait lui donner du fil à retordre mais elle s'en sortirait. Elle savait comment emmener la brunette là où elle le voulait. Elle sortit son téléphone et envoya un SMS à Raven.

 _Octavia [16h05]: Qu'est-ce que Clarke a dit?_

 _Raven [16h11]: Elle a absolument le béguin! Qu'en est-il de Lexa?_

 _Octavia [16h12]: Elle est dans le déni total mais j'y travail. La mission 'mettre ces emmerdeuse ensemble» est actuellement en cours._

* * *

 **Clexa : Honnêtement je pense que cette fic est l'une des meilleures AU Modern Clexa**

 **Amy : J'update cette fic tout les dimanche matins entre 3 et 5h du matin :)**

 **Kim : Ha bah là c'est toi qui vois haha ;)**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Ceci n'est pas ma fiction, ce n'est qu'une traduction. L'œuvre d'origine ayant été écrite par _awriterofnothing._**

 **Parce que c'est les vacances et que je suis une fille généreuse, adorable, attentionnée, en bref parfaite quoi, je vous poste les deux autres chapitres de cette fic. Bon par contre pas pour l'autre fic en cours, faut pas pousser, hein, parfaite mais avec des défauts.  
Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez ces deux chapitres (combinés) tout autant que moi.  
 _Enjoy, Peace et bonne vacances !_**

 ** _Pour que vous réussissiez à bien cerner les places dans le cinéma :_**

 ** _\- avant : Jasper_Monty_Wells_Clarke_Bellamy_Octavia_Lexa_Raven_**

 ** _\- après : Jasper_Monty_Wells_Bellamy_Octavia_Lexa_Clarke_Raven_**

 **Encore désolée pour les fautes**

 **Reviews en bas !**

* * *

 **Pull Me Closer to Love**

 **Chapitre 3**

Le groupe d'amis : incluant Bellamy, Wells, Jasper et Monty, entra dans la salle de projection du film et choisirent de s'asseoir dans l'un des rangs du milieu. Octavia fut rapidement mécontente lorsque Wells et Bellamy s'étaient assis de chaque côté de Clarke. Elle regarda Raven et l'étudiante en ingénierie lui donna un regard qui disait, "Trouve quelque chose."

 **"Oh merde, j'ai oublié de prendre les bonbons»** déclara Octavia. **"Lexa tu peux y aller ?"**

Lexa fronça les sourcils. **"Tu as dis que tu ne voulais pas de bonbons."**

 **«J'ai changé d'avis."**

Bellamy secoua la tête en signe d'exaspération. **"Je vais y aller."**

Octavia le repoussa dans son siège alors qu'il se levait. **"Lexa va y aller. Clarke tu peux l'accompagner ?"**

 **"Je n'est pas besoin d'une baby-sitter,"** lui assura Lexa.

 **"Sauf que si"** déclara Octavia. **"La dernière fois que nous sommes allés ici, tu as presque fais pleurer le mec qui tenait le stand de bonbons."**

Monty se leva joyeusement. **«Je vais y aller avec elle,"** il sourit à Lexa mais s'effaça rapidement quand la brunette le regarda.

Clarke se leva et commença à sortir du rang. **"C'est bon. J'y vais."**

Dès qu'elles étaient hors de la salle, Octavia regarda son frère. **"Changes de place ."**

Bellamy fronça les sourcils. **"Pourquoi? Je suis bien là."**

Octavia le foudroya du regard. **"Bellamy, je vais te botter le cul sévèrement. Change de putain de place."**

 **"Qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi?"** demanda-t-il, alors qu'il se déplaça de sorte à être assis à côté de Wells.

 **«J'ai un plan pour la disposition des places qui doit être suivis,"** expliqua Octavia alors qu'elle se déplaça à côté de son frère.

 **"Ouais, Clarke et Lexa doivent s'asseoir ensemble,"** ajouta Raven s'asseyant à l'extrémité du rang, laissant deux sièges libre entre elle et Octavia.

Bellamy rit quand il réalisa ce qu'elles faisaient. **«Vous deux feriez mieux de rester en dehors de tout ce qui se passe entre elles."**

Octavia secoua la tête. **"Si on fait ça, elles ne se mettrons jamais ensemble."**

Wells regarda curieusement les deux filles. **"Lexa ne semble pas vraiment être le type de Clarke."**

Raven regarda son ami. **"Tais-toi, Wells. On n'a pas besoin de ton humeur négative pour ruiner l'atmosphère."**

Wells leva les mains en signe de reddition totale. **"Je dis juste, Lexa semble ... différente du type habituel de Clarke."**

 **"Le type habituel de Clarke craint, c'est donc une bonne chose"** déclara Raven.

 **"Chut, elles reviennent"** déclara Octavia.

Lexa se figea quand elle remarqua que les places avaient changé. Elle interrogea du regard Octavia qui lui sourit innocemment. Elle s'assit à côté de son amie et lui tendit les bonbons qu'elle avait demandé.

Clarke se plaça devant Raven et haussa un sourcil à son amie.

 **"Quoi?"** demanda Raven avant de mettre du popcorn dans sa bouche.

Clarke secoua la tête. **«Pas croyable»** murmura-t-elle avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de celle-ci et donc de Lexa aussi. L'accoudoir entre elles avait été relevé alors elle décida de le rabattre vers le bas, mais il ne voulait pas bouger. Levant les yeux au plafond, elle mis son verre de l'autre côté à la droite de sa place. Ça promettait d'être une heure et demi intéressante.

* * *

Après trente minutes de film, Clarke se jura de ne plus jamais aller voir un film d'horreur. Elle prit une profonde inspiration après que son cœur ait faillit lâcher pour la énième fois, mais avant que son rythme cardiaque puisse redescendre, quelque chose sur l'écran lui fit peur à nouveau. Elle sursauta malgré elle, saisissant la main de Lexa. Quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait fait, elle l'a retira et sourit d'un air gênée. **"Désolé."**

Lexa sourit. **«Je ne pensais pas que tu étais le genre de personne à avoir peur devant des films d'horreur,"** murmura-t-elle.

 **«Je sais. Vivre avec toi est déjà un film d'horreur en lui-même»,** déclara Clarke. **«Je ne devrais pas être tant choquée par ça."**

Lexa laissa échapper un léger rire et se retourna pour voir le film. Clarke fut surprise que la brunette ne lui ait pas sortis un truc sarcastique. Alors que Lexa continuée de regarder le film, imperturbable, elle vit Clarke sursauter légèrement du coin de l'œil. Elle se pencha plus près de la blonde et lui chuchota, **"Viens, on y va."**

 **"Où ça ?"** demanda Clarke.

 **"Tu veux rester ici et sursauter dans ton siège toutes les deux secondes ou pas?"** demanda Lexa **"Bouges ton cul, Griffin."**

Clarke se leva, sans oser regarder Raven, qui était probablement entrain de remuer ses sourcils pour lui suggérer toutes sortes de choses. Quand elles furent sortis de la salle, elle regarda la brune. **"Où est-ce qu'on va?"**

 **«Je suppose qu'on n'a qu'à marcher un peu dehors jusqu'à ce que le film soit terminé,"** répondit Lexa.

Clarke fronça les sourcils. **«Attends, non. Tu as payé pour ce film. Tu n'as pas à le manquer."**

 **«Je préfère le manquer plutôt que de passer la nuit à t'écouter te tourner et te retourner dans tout les sens dans ton lit parce que tu fais un cauchemar sur un film qui n'était même pas effrayant,"** répondit Lexa.

Clarke soupira et suivit Lexa qui sortait du bâtiment **" _C'était_ effrayant."**

 **"Ouais, si tu as dix ans."** Lexa respira l'air frais alors qu'elles marchaient dehors, mettant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste. **"Alors, toi et ce type, Wells, vous semblaient plutôt proche."**

Clarke hocha de la tête. **«Nous le sommes. On a grandi ensemble. Il est la personne qui se rapproche le plus d'un frère pour moi. On ne se voit plus beaucoup maintenant qu'il est dans une autre université, alors dès qu'on le peut on sort ensemble. Tu as des frères et sœurs ? "** demanda Clarke, curieusement.

 **"Un frère aîné,"** répondit Lexa. **"Lincoln"**

Clarke fut surprise d'apprendre que Lexa avait un frère et encore plus que celle-ci lui est répondu. **"Est-il aussi agréable à vivre que tu l'es toi?"** plaisanta-t-elle.

Lexa sourit. **"C'est le plus gentil. Il va dans la même université, enfaite. C'est sa dernière année."**

 **"J'arrive pas à croire que j'en sache si peu sur toi."** Clarke se frotta les bras alors que le vent soufflait légèrement. **«Vous n'êtes pas proches?"**

 **«Si nous le sommes. Je le vois tout le temps. Je suis sûr que tu l'a vu avec moi aussi. Je te le présenterais un de ces jours."** Lexa enleva sa veste et l'a tendit à Clarke sans même la regarder.

 **«C'est bon, je vais bien"** lui assura Clarke.

 **«Je ne tombe pas malade facilement,»** répondit Lexa. **"Toi par contre tu l'as été deux fois depuis que l'année scolaire à commencé. Je vais te donner ma veste pour m'assurer de ne pas avoir à t'écouter tousser et devenir misérable."**

Clarke voulait fusiller du regard la brune mais un sourire jouait sur ses lèvres à la place. Elle prit la petite veste en cuir et l'enfila. **"Merci."**

 **"Pas besoin de me remercier. Je le fais plus pour moi-même que pour toi."**

Clarke fut amusé par les mots de Lexa. **"Tu ne peux pas juste admettre que tu fais des choses sympa parce qu'en fait tu es une gentille personne? Je pourrais probablement remplir une page entière rien qu'avec toutes les choses sympa que tu as faite pour moi"** ajouta-t-elle. **"Enfin, peut-être juste une demi-page."**

 **«Je fais des choses gentilles si elles me sont bénéfiques,"** répondit Lexa.

 **"Et quel avantage avez-tu à m'acheter un smoothie, à tout hasard?"** demanda Clarke, pensant qu'elle avait enfin réussi à cerner la brune.

 **"Tant que tu buvais ton smoothie, tu ne parlais pas et je pouvais donc étudier."**

Clarke ouvra sa bouche pour protester, mais décida de laisser passer. Elle laisserait Lexa marquer un point. **"Il y a un salon de crème glacée dans cette rue."**

 **"D'accord, mais tu payes,"** dit Lexa alors qu'elle se dirigea vers le salon. Clarke sourit et suivit Lexa, se demandant quelles autres informations elle pourrait bien tirer sur la vie de la brune.

* * *

Lexa aida une Clarke ivre à rentrée dans leur chambre et déposa la blonde sur son lit avant de rejoindre le sien. Octavia avait opté pour sauter le bowling et aller à une fête un peu plus loin, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Clarke était dans cet état. Enfin, peut-être que le fait qu'Octavia ait défié Clarke à un match _de qui boit le plus de verre_ pouvait aussi être la raison pour laquelle elle était dans cet état. Lexa regardait avec amusement Clarke, qui avait saisit son oreiller pour se blottir contre celui-ci, prête à s'endormir. Secouant la tête, Lexa parla. **"Clarke, tu ne peux pas dormir comme ça. Tu as encore tes chaussures."** Clarke répondit avec un grognement avant d'enterrer son visage dans son oreiller.

Roulant des yeux, Lexa se leva et se dirigea vers Clarke. **"Je t'aime bien saoul. Tu parles moins."** murmura-t-elle tout en enlevant les chaussures de Clarke. Elle les posa au pied du lit avant de se mettre à retirer la veste qu'elle lui avait prêté plus tôt dans la soirée. Alors qu'elle essayait d'enlever la veste, Clarke renvoya ses mains au loin et bascula sur l'autre côté de telle sorte à se retrouver dos à Lexa.

La brune sourit à ça et plaça une couverture sur Clarke avant de se préparer elle-même pour aller se coucher. Une fois habillé de son short et tee-shirt de pyjama, Lexa se mit au lit et était prête à s'endormir quand elle entendit Clarke lui adresser la parole.

 **"Lexa"** dit la blonde, avec lassitude. **"Merci d'avoir quitté le film pour moi."**

 **"Ouais, c'est rien"** abrégea Lexa.

 **«Tu es vraiment une adorable enfoiré"** marmonna Clarke.

Lexa sourit mais fit mine d'être agacée pendant qu'elle parlait. **"Endors-toi, Clarke."**

La chambre resta silencieuse pendant quelques minutes mais ensuite Clarke se mit à parler de nouveau. **"Lexa ?"**

La brunette soupira. **"Oui, Clarke ?"**

 **"Tu es vraiment jolie."**

Lexa rougit aux paroles de la blonde. **«Tu es saoule. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Dors, Clarke."**

 **"J'aime la façon dont tu dis mon nom"** admis la fille en état d'ébriété. **"Tu le fais entendre d'une manière si... douce."**

Lexa rougit deux fois plus. **"Tu deviens ridicule. Si tu continue de parler, je vais t'étouffer avec ton propre oreiller."** Clarke se moqua de la menace et Lexa roula des yeux. **"Je retire ce que j'ai dis. Je te préfère sobre."** Lorsque Lexa n'obtint pas de réponse, elle pensa que sa colocataire s'était finalement endormi. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et ferma les yeux mais...

 **"Lexa?"**

 **"Mais merde, Clarke. Quelle partie dans _'t'étouffer avec ton propre oreiller'_ n'as-tu pas compris?"**

 **"J'aime vraiment le fait de t'avoir comme amie. Bonne nuit."**

Lexa s'adoucie aux mots de Clarke. **"Oui, moi aussi. Bonne nuit."** Lexa sut avec certitude que Clarke s'était endormi quand elle entendit la blonde commencer à légèrement ronfler. Elle sourit au son qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre. Apparemment, une Clarke ivre a également des tendances à ronfler. Étonnamment, au lieu de l'à garder éveillé, le son l'endormie.

* * *

Les yeux de Clarke eurent du mal à s'ouvrir et elle grogna à la lumière qui brillait dans la pièce.

 **"Heureuse de voir que tu fais toujours partis des vivants."** Lexa attrapa son sac de cours posé à côté de son lit. " **J'espère que tu n'as pas bavé partout sur ma veste."**

Clarke soupira **"Est-ce que je pourrais avoir cinq minutes avant que tu ne commence? Et je ne bave pas."**

 **"Je vais à la bibliothèque pour un moment. La chambre est toute à toi. Essayes de ne pas vomir sur mes affaires."**

Clarke se frotta les yeux. **«J'espère justement que si je vomit, ce soit sur ton côté de la pièce,"** gromela-t-elle, lamentablement. **"C'est quelle heure ?"**

 **"Huit heure."**

Clarke grogna à nouveau et se retourna, plaçant son oreiller sur sa tête pour qu'elle puisse se rendormir.

Lexa sourit à l'action. **"Si quelqu'un doit être fatigué, c'est moi. Tu as ronflé pendant toute la nuit."**

 **"Je ne ronfle pas"** souffla Clarke **"Va-t-en."**

Lexa sourit **"Prends une douche. Tu sent comme un clochard."**

 **"C'est pas vrai !"** s'exclama Clarke sous l'oreiller. La seule réponse qu'elle entendit fut le bruit de la porte qui se ferma.

* * *

Clarke dormis pendant encore trois heures avant de finalement se lever pour prendre une douche. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bains enveloppée dans une serviette, elle vit immédiatement le café et un sac en papier posé sur son bureau avec un post-it dessus. Elle se dirigea vers le sac et décrocha la note qui était dessus.

 _[Sois productive, clocharde. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es dormis si longtemps.]_

Clarke sourit et ouvra le sac, révélant un donut et petit chocolat chaud. **"Tellement adorable"** murmura-t-elle. Elle saisit son téléphone et tapa un message à Lexa.

 _Clarke [11:24]: Merci pour le petit déjeuner_

 _Lexa [11:35]: Je voulais juste que tu es mangé avant de revenir. Tu peux devenir vraiment chiante quand tu as faim._

Clarke leva les yeux au plafond en lisant le message.

 _Clarke [11:36]: Tu ne peux pas dire «mais de rien» comme une personne normale ?_

 _Lexa [11:37]: Non_

Clarke secoua la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle sourit.

 _Clarke [11:39]: Où es-tu?_

 _Lexa [11:40]: La chambre d'Octavia. Et non, Raven n'y est pas. Elle vient de partir._

Clarke entendit frapper à la porte. Elle regarda à travers le judas et vit Raven. Elle ouvrit la porte et son amie entra.

 **"Alors,"** commença Raven avec un sourire narquois. **"Tu t'es bien amusée la nuit dernière ?"**

Clarke bougea jusqu'à son armoire pour prendre des vêtements. **"De quoi tu parles ?"**

 **"Toi et Lexa quittant le film."** Raven agita ses sourcils. **"Qu'est ce que vous avez fait après avoir quitté la salle ?"**

Clarke roula des yeux alors qu'elle prit un jean et un tee-shirt de sa garde-robe. **"Je t'ai dis que tout ce que nous avons fait la nuit dernière à été de parler et de se rendre au salon de crème glacée."**

 **" _Salon de crème glacée_ , c'est surement un code pour quelque chose"** insista Raven.

 **"Ce n'en est pas un"** lui assura Clarke avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain pour mettre ses vêtements.

 **"Eh bien, vous êtes toutes les deux vraiment ennuyeuses"** soupira Raven **"Qu'est-il arrivé quand vous êtes entrée dans la chambre ?"**

 **"On s'est endormis."** Clarke ouvra la porte de la salle de bain et sortit sa tête. **"Chacune dans notre propre lit. Ais pas l'esprit mal placé, Raven."**

 **"Tu étais censé faire avancer les choses. La nuit dernière, aurait été le moment idéal. Vous vous étiez rapprochées et tout."**

 **"Désolé de te décevoir,"** dit Clarke, sarcastiquement. Elle sortit de la salle de bains et passa une main dans ses cheveux humides. **"Je n'arrive juste pas à savoir si elle est intéressée par moi."**

Raven baissa la tête en arrière et poussa un soupir. **"Tu es désespérantes."** Elle regarda son amie. **"Mais c'est bon. Je suis persévérante."**

Clarke attrapa des baskets du placard et les enfila. **"Tu veux aller faire un tour avec moi quelque part ?"**

Raven haussa un sourcil. **"C'est vague, tu précises?"**

Clarke allait prendre sa veste à capuche suspendu dans le placard, mais ensuite s'arrêta, se souvenant qu'elle avait encore la veste de Lexa posée sur son lit. **"Oui ou non?"**

Raven haussa les épaules. **"Oui, bien sûr."**

Clarke attrapa la veste de son lit et se l'a mit. **"Très bien, allons-y."**

* * *

 **"Le fait que tu continue de nier que tu ressentes quelque chose pour Clarke me donne sérieusement envie de te frapper"** soupira Octavia.

 **«J'ai été gentille avec elle. Cela ne signifie pas que j'ai eu le coup de foudre"** dit Lexa alors qu'elle était assise à côté de Octavia sur son lit.

 **"Tu adore les films d'horreur et celui-ci tu voulais le voir depuis des semaines"** déclara Octavia. **"Et tu l'a quitté pour Clarke. C'est adorable. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si opposée à sortir avec elle."**

 **"Tu sembles si sûr du fait qu'elle pourrait être intéressée."**

 **"Tu ne le sauras jamais si tu ne fais rien à propos de ce béguin."**

 **"Je n'ai jamais dis que j'avais le béguin. Je ne suis pas intéressé par une relation. Elles ne sont que gênantes."**

 **"Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elles te font te rendre compte que tu possèdes des sentiments ?"** demanda Octavia. " **C'est à cause de Costia?"**

Lexa soupira, exaspérée **"Je ne veux pas parler d'elle."**

 **"Très bien, restes têtue. Je pense juste que toi et Clarke formeriez vraiment un adorable couple."**

 **"Même si je craquais pour Clarke, elle mériterait plus que ce que je pourrais lui donner"** déclara Lexa, pensive. **«Je ne suis ... Je ne suis pas capable de donner au gens ce dont ils ont besoin dans une relation."** La brune secoua la tête. **"Quoi qu'il en soit, ça n'a pas d'importance parce que je ne suis pas intéressé par Clarke."**

Octavia hocha de la tête. **"Compris. Pas intéressé par Clarke."** Octavia sortit son téléphone et envoya un texto à Raven.

 _Octavia [12:01]: Lexa ne va pas être facile ... genre pas du tout._

* * *

Clarke se dirigea vers la propriétaire de la boutique de fleurs où elle était avec Raven. **"Excusez-moi, laquelle de ces fleurs peut signifier _merci_ ?"**

La femme un peu âgée sourit à Clarke **"La rose rose peut signifiait la gratitude. Est-ce que ça vous irez ?"**

 **"Oui, c'est parfait"** dit Clarke, joyeusement. **"Et pour l'amitié?"**

La dame fit un geste vers les roses jaunes. **"Ce serait celles-ci."**

 **"Génial, je les prend "** sourit Clarke **"Et s'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous me dire laquelle peut dire _Reine du drame_ ?"**

 **" _Dramatique_ "** La femme ramassa une fleur d'amaryllis.

Raven sourit à la façon dont son amie semblait si joyeuse quand elle prit les fleurs que la femme lui tendait. Si Lexa aimait les fleurs autant que Clarke lui avait dit qu'elle les aimait, la brune adorerais sûrement le cadeau que lui avait acheter la blonde. Raven sentit son téléphone vibrer et elle se mit à lire le message qu'elle avait reçu de Octavia. Souriante, elle répondit rapidement.

 _Raven [12:04]: Clarke pourrait très bien gérer par elle-même._

Raven réfléchit un moment avant d'envoyer un autre message.

 _Raven [12:05]: Réflexion faite, elle peut devenir vraiment désastreuse parfois. Nous devons planifier quelque chose pour ce soir._

* * *

 **Kim : Ouais j'avoue, _que la force soit avec toi_ haha :')**

 **Clexa : Si le bouton recharger est sain et sauf c'est tout ce qui compte :) et pour les chapitres c'est normal, d'ailleurs j'ai même hésité à en combiner 3 cette fois ci car je trouvais ça encore trop court...**

 **Acciokebab : _"Acciokebab"_ t'es un fan de kebab, hein ? ( je te comprends ) mdrrr un _hiboux littéraire_ sérieusement ? :') on me l'avait jamais faite celle-là, en vrai c'est surtout parce que je suis plus productive la nuit et que la journée je sors avec mes potes et blablabla :)**  
 **Je reconnais que moi aussi, avant de réellement me pencher à bien l'à traduire j'avais raté quelques détails plus ou moins important, bref voilà**

 _ **Guest :**_ **Voilà la suite ! ;)**

 _ **LaurieClexa : **_**Il y a en tout 24 chapitres mais ça ne correspondra pas avec ceux que je poste étant donné que là je les combines deux par deux jusqu'à ce que les chapitres s'allongent**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Ceci n'est pas ma fiction, ce n'est qu'une traduction. L'œuvre d'origine ayant été écrite par _awriterofthings_.**

 **Hey ! J'epère que vous passez de bonne vacances pour ceux qui en ont et pour les autres COURAGE  
** **Bref voici un nouveau chapitre (toujours combiné) et toujours aussi mignon :) (à mon humble avis).  
** **Donc Enjoy, Peace et salut !**

 **PS: il y aura peut-être du retard pour le prochain chapitre (genre 10h de retard)**

 **Désolé pour les fautes**

 **Comme toujours, merci pour les reviews et réponses aux questions en bas**

* * *

 **Pull Me Closer to Love**

 **Chapitre 4**

Lexa entra dans sa chambre de dortoir et se figea quand elle repéra un vase sur son bureau, rempli de fleurs. Elle s'avança plus loin dans la pièce et ramassa la note qui était posée sur son bureau.

 _[Merci encore pour hier soir et aussi pour toutes les choses gentilles que tu fais pour moi en général. J'apprécie vraiment, même si tu restes une enfoiré à propos de tout, un adorable enfoiré.]_ \- Clarke

Lexa se mit à sourire et déposa la carte sur le bureau avant de passer ses doigts sur le bouquet de fleurs. Elle identifia les significations de chaque fleur et rit quand elle compris pour les amaryllis. Elle se pencha et inhala leurs parfums avant de les déplacer sur le coin de son bureau où elle pourrait les voir à chaque fois qu'elle travaillerait sur une dissertation.

Lexa vérifia l'heure sur son téléphone et vit qu'il était temps pour elle et Clarke d'avoir leur session de cours hebdomadaire. Elle tendit la main vers le bureau de Clarke et attrapa le manuel de la blonde, avant de s'asseoir par terre comme à chaque fois. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Clarke entra. **«Tu es en retard."**

 **«D'une minute,"** dit Clarke alors qu'elle ferma la porte. **"Même pas. Juste de cinquante secondes."**

 **"Cinquante secondes c'est toujours en retard,"** souligna Lexa alors qu'elle regarda la blonde. Elle remarqua que sa colocataire portait sa veste et leva un sourcil. **"Jolie veste."**

Clarke baissa les yeux et rougit. **"Désolé."** Elle l'enleva et l'à déposa sur le lit de Lexa. **«J'étais pressée tout à l'heure et c'était la chose qui était le plus près de moi."**

Lexa fit un geste de la main. **"Gardes-la. Je la porte rarement."**

Clarke fut choquée. **"Vraiment ? Merci."**

 **"Ouais, pas de problème."** Lexa montra de la tête son bureau. **«J'ai remarqué les fleurs sur mon bureau."**

 **"Ouais, je euh ... pensé que tu pourrais les aimer."**

 **"Je les aimes. Merci"** , déclara Lexa. **«Elles sont vraiment belles. J'ai aussi remarqué les amaryllis, par contre. Je ne suis pas du tout dramatique."**

Clarke rit doucement. **"Sauf que tu l'es totalement."** Elle se déplaça pour aller s'asseoir à côté de Lexa. **«Je suis contente que tu les aimes."**

 **"J'...tu ,"** Lexa soupira et essaya de nouveau. **"Tu y as mis de la réflexion. J'apprécie ça."**

Clarke sourit et poussa Lexa doucement avec son épaule. **"Pas de problème."**

Lexa désigna le manuel qui était posé sur le sol. **"Mettons-nous au travail. Tu as cet examen lundi et je serais très embarrassée de dire que je te donnes des cours si tu échoue."**

Clarke roula des yeux. **«Je me suis améliorée."**

 **"A peine"** , rétorqua Lexa alors qu'elle tendit un crayon à Clarke.

* * *

Deux heures et demi plus tard, les colocataires se trouvaient au Grounders. Clarke se pencha sur la table et prit une des frites de Lexa, souriant quand la brune poussa la barquette de frites au milieu de la table, comme elle le faisait habituellement.

 **«Je vais à un musée le week-end prochain,"** déclara Lexa pendant qu'elle observait attentivement Clarke. **"C'est pour des points en plus."**

Clarke rit alors qu'elle pris une autre frite. **«Pourquoi as-tu besoin de points en plus ? Tu as probablement déjà 20 dans n'importe quelle matière. Et si tu m'y invite à y aller avec toi, hé bien j'accepte."**

 **"En histoire, et oui,"** valida Lexa alors qu'elle jouait avec sa paille qui reposait dans son verre. **"Et je ne t'invitais pas, je faisais la conversation. Si tu veux y aller, cependant, je suppose que je pourrais te faire entrer ... même si tu n'es pas de la classe."**

Clarke secoua la tête alors qu'un sourire jouait sur ses lèvres. **"Tu ne peux pas m'inviter comme le font les personnes normales?"**

 **"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles»** , dit tout simplement Lexa, pour ensuite siroter sa boisson.

Avant que Clarke ne puisse dire autre chose, la serveuse se dirigea vers elles pour demander si tout c'était bien passé.

 **"On va prendre l'addition s'il vous plaît,"** répondit Lexa.

Une fois que la femme fut reparti avec leurs plat, Clarke commença à parler. **«Je vais payer."**

 **«Je peux payer,"** lui assura Lexa.

 **"Mais tu le fais toujours,"** souligna Clarke. **"C'est à mon tour cette fois"**

 **"C'est bon, Clarke. Ça ne me dérange pas de payer."** Lexa tourna la tête quand elle vit quelqu'un approcher de la table du coin de l'œil. **"Lincoln"** , s'adressa-t-elle à lui avec surprise.

Lincoln sourit. **"Hey, Lex."**

Lexa regarda Clarke et fit un geste en direction du jeune homme. **"Clarke voici mon frère, Lincoln."**

Clarke le reconnu pour l'avoir déjà aperçut dans le campus et parler à Lexa. **"Salut, Lincoln. Ravie de te rencontrer."**

 **«Moi aussi. Je n'était pas courant que ma sœur savait comment se faire des amis,"** plaisanta Lincoln.

 **"Elle ne sait pas,"** répondit Clarke. **«Je suis sa colocataire. Je l'ai quasiment forcé à entamer une amitié avec moi."**

La réalisation apparu sur le visage Lincoln. **" _Tu_ es Clarke. Lexa parle de toi tout le temps. Elle-,"**

 **"Je lui dis à quel point tu peux t'avérer sérieusement chiante quand tu veux"** fini Lexa pour lui. Clarke sourit quand Lincoln lui secoua subtilement la tête et put donc savoir qu'elle mentait.

 **"Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais le week-end prochain ?"** lui demanda Lincoln. **"Oncle Gustus organise un barbecue et il m'a dit d'essayer de te convaincre de venir. Une grande partie de notre famille va être là. Tu devrais venir. Beaucoup d'entre eux ne t'on pas vu depuis ..."** Lincoln se stoppa et Clarke le regarda alors qu'il se dégonfla un peu. **"Si tu pouvais juste te montrer, d'accord ?"** Il regarda Clarke. **«Tu peux venir, Clarke. Notre oncle sera heureux de voir que Lexa connaît quelqu'un d'autre hormis Octavia."**

 **"Clarke ne veut pas aller à un barbecue familial."**

 **"Clarke peut parler par elle-même"** , déclara Clarke à Lexa avant de regarder Lincoln. **"J'adorerais y aller."**

 **"J'ai des plans pour le weekend prochain"** , déclara Lexa, en se concentrant sur son verre de sorte à ne pas voir la déception dans les yeux de son frère.

Lincoln soupira. **"Bien sûr que tu en as."** La serveuse se dirigea vers eux avec la note, la posant sur la table pour ensuite repartir. Lincoln regarda la note avant de sortir de sa poche son porte-monnaie. Il en tira l'argent inscrit sur la note et le posa sur la table. **"Je te verrais plus tard,"** dit-il. Il regarda Clarke et lui sourit. **"Il était agréable de pouvoir enfin poser un visage sur ton nom. Tu es encore plus belle que ce que ma sœur m'a dit."**

Les yeux de Lexa s'élargirent à son frère qui quittait la table pour rejoindre des amis à une table de l'autre côté de la salle du Grounders. _C'était officielle. Elle ne serait pas diplômé de cette université. Nope. Elle irait en prison pour meurtre à la place._

 **«Ton frère semble vraiment sympa»,** dit Clarke, sortant Lexa de ses pensées.

La brune regarda dans la direction de l'endroit où son frère s'était assis. **"Il peut s'apprêter à mourir dans les prochaines heures."**

Clarke rit. **"Donc, tu penses que je suis jolie, hein? Est-ce qu'il plaisantait ou ..."**

Lexa roula des yeux, la désignant avec ses mains. **"Tu es jolie. Tu le sais. Tu possèdes un miroir."** Elle se leva de la table.

Clarke sourit mais ne dit rien, tandis qu'elle suivait Lexa vers la sortie. Son petit sourire se transforma en un sourire rayonnant quand la brunette ouvra la porte et l'a maintenu pour que Clarke puisse sortir en premier. **"Donc,"** Clarke commença. **"Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas aller au barbecue de ton oncle ?"**

 **«Je n'aime pas les grands événements familial,"** répondit Lexa pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa voiture.

Clarke y entra pour s'asseoir dans le siège du passager et regarda Lexa, une fois la brune à l'intérieur, Clarke dit : **" Quand mon père est mort il m'a fallu un certain temps avant de vouloir rester avec ma famille, moi aussi. Tout ce qui allait des grandes réunions aux petits dinés familial ... J'ai cessé de vouloir y aller. Rien n'était vraiment pareil sans lui, tu vois ?"**

Lexa fut surprise par cette nouvelle information et le fait que Clarke se confit à elle lui réchauffa le cœur. **"Ouais, je vois."** répondit Lexa ,assise, immobile alors qu'elle fixait ses genoux.

Clarke attendit patiemment que Lexa dise quelque chose d'autre.

La brune regarda Clarke, les yeux verts cherchant les bleus. **"Tu veux aller quelque part avec moi? Tu pourras m'en dire plus au sujet de ton père là-bas, si tu veux."**

Clarke sourit. **"J'aime cette idée."**

 **"Bien"** , dit doucement Lexa, avant de démarrer la voiture.

* * *

Clarke était assise sur la balançoire dans un parc tranquille alors que Lexa s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle venait de partagé avec Lexa l'histoire de la façon dont son père était mort pendant son état de service en tant que policier et écoutait maintenant Lexa lui dire comment ses parents avaient trouvé la mort dans un accident de voiture à cause d'un conducteur ivre.

 **«J'avais treize ans,"** Dit-elle, ne regardant rien de particulier. **«Mes parents étaient des avocats. J'adorais voir à quel point ils pouvaient devenir heureux après avoir remportés une affaire. Ils étaient passionnés par la justice. Même si ils ne sont plus là maintenant, je veux les rendre fiers."**

 **"Et ils le seraient certainement,"** lui assuré Clarke. **"... Et peut-être qu'ils te diraient d'être un peu plus agréable avec moi."**

Lexa se mit à rire et Clarke sourit à ce son. **"Ton père aurait été fier de toi aussi, Clarke,"** dit-elle, sincèrement. **"Tu es une bonne personne. Une emmerdeuse ... mais une bonne personne."**

 **«Une emmerdeuse ? Tu t'es vu ?"** dit Clarke mi-sceptique mi-amusée. Elle regarda l'heure sur son téléphone et soupira. **"Viens, on devrait revenir au dortoir."**

Lexa se leva et se mit à marcher avec Clarke jusqu'au parking.

 **"Hé, Lexa,"** commença Clarke. **"Toi aussi tu es jolie."**

Lexa sourit. **"Tu l'avais déjà mentionné avant."**

Clarke fronça les sourcils. **"Ha bon ? Quand?"**

 **«Quand tu étais ivre hier soir."**

Les yeux de Clarke s'élargirent dans l'horreur. **"Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit d'autre la nuit dernière ?"**

Lexa décida de ne pas embarrasser la blonde plus que maintenant avec ce qu'elle avait dit la veille. Elle était sûre que la fille n'en pensait même pas la moitié de tout façon. **"Rien, Clarke. Tu t'es endormie après ça."**

Les épaules de Clarke chutèrent de soulagement. Alors qu'elles arrivaient à la voiture, le téléphone de la blonde vibra et elle vit qu'elle avait un SMS de Raven. **«Je suis sûre qu'Octavia et Raven sont allée à plus de fêtes que de cours cette semaine."** Clarke regarda Lexa avant qu'elle ne rentre dans la voiture. **"Est-ce que tu es partante pour une autre fête ce soir ? On pourra juger les gens qui se rendent complètement ridicule."** Clarke put dire que Lexa débattait mentalement pour savoir si elle allait souffrir ou non en venant à la fête: **«Tu ne peux pas me laisser seule avec Raven et Octavia. Elles me fausseront compagnie et puis je devrait alors faire face aux avances non désirées de machos à moitié bourrés".**

Lexa roula des yeux. **"Tu es ridicule. D'accord, j'irais."**

Clarke sourit et monta dans la voiture avant de répondre au message de Raven. Elle et Lexa était devenu un peu plus proche aujourd'hui et elle espérait qu'avec le temps, elle pourrait finalement être en mesure de trouver le courage de demander un rendez-vous à la brune.

* * *

Lexa marchait à travers la foule d'étudiants qui dansaient tentant de se frayer un chemin vers le canapé où Clarke l'attendait. Elle apportait les deux seules boissons non alcoolisées qu'elle avait pu trouver dans le réfrigérateur, ce qui se trouvait en fait être des boissons énergétiques. Quand elle s'approcha du canapé, elle vit un garçon, du genre grande perche, parler à Clarke alors qu'il pointait la paume de sa main. Elle les rejoignit et regarda Clarke avec un sourcil légèrement surélevé.

Clarke fut soulagé de voir que Lexa était revenue, elle regarda la brunette en espérant que ses yeux étaient assez explicites pour exprimer son appel à l'aide.

 **"Hey."** Lexa regarda le garçon qui était en train de dire quelque chose sur le destin.

Le garçon tourna la tête, voyant enfin Lexa.

 **«Va-t-en"** , déclara Lexa, tout simplement.

 **"Mais je-,"**

 **"Maintenant,"** ajouta Lexa alors qu'elle s'avança pour s'asseoir de l'autre côté de Clarke.

Le garçon se leva immédiatement et s'en alla, laissant Lexa et Clarke seules sur le canapé.

 **"Merci,"** répondit Clarke. **"Il a insisté pour lire la paume de ma main."** Elle remarqua les boissons énergétiques et fronça les sourcils.

Lexa sourit et lui tendit la cannette. **"C'est tout ce qu'il y avait. Pas même une petite bouteille d'eau en vue."**

 **"Ça fera l'affaire. Merci."** Clarke fit sauter la capsule pour l'ouvrir et pris une gorgeait avant de la poser sur la table basse. **"Laisses-moi voir ta main."**

Lexa sirotait sa propre boisson avant de regarder Clarke. **"Pourquoi ?"**

 **"Je veux lire la paume de ta main."** Clarke pris la main libre de Lexa et regarda sa paume.

 **"Tu rencontres un gars qui prétend savoir lire les lignes des mains et tu deviens une experte en la matière ?"** demanda Lexa, amusée.

 **«Je connais les bases. Maintenant tais-toi. Je me concentre."** Clarke passa un doigt sur l'une des lignes de la main de Lexa. **"Celle-ci est appelé la ligne de tête si je me souviens bien."**

Lexa frissonna légèrement à la sensation des doigts de Clarke parcourant sa paume, mais essaya de ne rien laissait paraitre par rapport à cet intime contact.

 **"Ta ligne de tête est brisée. Cela signifie que tes pensées sont incohérentes entre elles."** Clarke traîna ensuite son doigt sur une autre ligne de la main de Lexa. **"Ça c'est ta ligne de vie."**

Lexa roula des yeux. **"C'est stupide, Clarke."** En réalité ça lui importait peu que Clarke lise les traits de sa main, si cela signifiait que la blonde continue à la toucher.

Clarke ignora les mots de Lexa alors qu'elle laissa son doigt continuer à tracer à plusieurs reprises une des lignes sur la main de Lexa. **"Ta ligne de vie est droite et près du bord de ta paume."**

Lexa soupira. **"Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"**

 **"Que tu es prudente en ce qui concerne les relations avec d'autres personnes,"** répondit Clarke avant de passer à une autre ligne.

 **"Y-a-t-il un endroit sur ma main qui puisse me dire si je partage actuellement ma chambre avec une colocataire folle et qui pense savoir lire les lignes de la main ?"**

Clarke roula des yeux et décida de renoncer à la lecture de ses paumes. **«Très bien, tu peux récupérer ta main."** Elle lâcha la main de Lexa et se pencha pour prendre sa boisson. **"As-tu décidé si tu allais au barbecue de ton oncle ?"**

 **"Je n'y vais pas.»** , déclara Lexa laissant le ton de sa voix suggérait qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler.

Clarke ignora l'avertissement évident de Lexa sur ce nouveau sujet de conversation. **"Tu devrais y aller. On pourra allait au musée un autre jour."**

 **«J'avais planifié mon emplois du temps,"** souligna Lexa. **"Je ne vais pas le changer maintenant."**

 **"Vraiment ? Aller à ce barbecue ne va pas perturber ta vie entière, Lexa. Ça pourrait même t'être bénéfique. Je comprends pourquoi tu ne veux pas y aller, mais tu ne seras pas seule. Octavia y va. J'y vais. Et même Raven va être là. Surtout pour la nourriture gratuite, mais quand même. "** Ses mots lui valurent un petit sourire de Lexa et le cœur de Clarke se réchauffa à la vue. **"Personne ne peut t'obliger à y aller, mais cela pourrait être quelque chose dont tu es besoin de faire pour pouvoir allez de l'avant. Je sais que c'est difficile et tu peux me parler de n'importe quoi qui pourrait te déranger à y aller. Je suis là pour toi, Lexa. Au moins promet-moi que tu y réfléchiras. "**

 **"Ouais, d'accord,"** acquiesça Lexa. **«Je vais y réfléchir. Peut-on cesser d'avoir un cœur à cœur à une fête d'étudiant, s'il te plaît?"**

Clarke rit. **"Bien sûr."** Elle se pencha en arrière contre le canapé et sirota son verre en regardant les gens dansaient.

Lexa se mordit sa lèvre inférieure, repensant aux mots de Clarke. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie qui se souciait autant de ses sentiments hormis son frère et Octavia. **"Clarke."** Celle-ci regarda Lexa et la brune jura qu'elle n'avait jamais vu personne d'aussi magnifique. Elle sortit de ses pensées et passa une main dans ses cheveux. **«Euh, merci pour ... tu sais ..."**

Clarke poussa l'épaule de la brunette avec la sienne. **"Tu n'as pas à me le dire, Lexa. Je peux voir que ça te blesse physiquement d'essayer de sortir ces mots."** Clarke posa sa cannette de boisson énergétique maintenant vide sur la table basse. **"On devrait danser."**

Lexa secoua la tête. **"Y'a pas moyen."**

Clarke roula ses yeux quand elle se leva. **"Laisse-toi t'amuser."**

 **"Je ne danse pas."**

 **"Tu m'as donné une boisson énergétique. Je suis trop en forme pour juste rester assise."** Clarke tendit la main à Lexa et agita ses doigts.

 **«Je ne peux pas danser."**

 **"Il n'y a pas de raisons à ça."**

 **"La seule pensée de danser, entourée par une bande d'ivrognes dansant, tous collant et transpirant n'est pas vraiment attirant."** Lexa regarda autour pour voir les étudiants dansaient dans la maison complètement comblée.

Clarke attrapa la main de Lexa et la tira du canapé avant de l'emmener quelque part où elles pourraient danser plus librement.

* * *

 **"Je te le dis, Raven,"** dit Octavia alors qu'elles se déplaçaient à travers la maison à la recherche de leurs amies. **"Une Lexa ivre c'est le meilleur moyen. Je ne l'ai vu saoule qu'une seule fois, mais ce fut les heures les plus révélatrices. Si nous pouvons réussir à la faire boire assez pour qu'elle soit ivre et l'enfermer dans une chambre, seule avec Clarke, elles seront ensemble à la fin de la semaine c'est sûre ".**

 **"Une Lexa saoule me paraît divertissant,"** admis Raven.

 **"Oh, ça l'est. Ce sera le meilleur spectacle qui te sera permis de voir,"** lui assura Octavia. **"Le seul problème étant de la faire boire."**

Raven sourit. **"Quelque chose me dit que Lexa ne recule jamais devant un défi. Peut-être que je peux tenter un concours de boisson avec elle. Ou peut-être-,"**

 **"Ou peut-être qu'elles n'ont pas besoin de notre aide."** Octavia pointa à l'endroit où Clarke et Lexa dansaient. Bon, seule Clarke dansait et Lexa restait là, mais _c'était tout de même un progrès,_ pensa Octavia

Raven regarda à travers la pièce et repéra les filles qui semblaient réellement s'amuser. **"Est-ce un sourire sur le visage de Lexa? Je ne savais même pas que c'était quelque chose qu'elle pouvait faire. Et ... elles dansent."**

Octavia acquiesça en confirmation. **"Elles dansent."**

 **"D'accord, nous allons poser l'idée de mettre Lexa en état d'ébriété sur attente"** , déclara Raven. **"Mais on devra le faire, parce que c'est vraiment quelque chose que je tient à voir."**

Octavia rit. **"Certainement. Ce sera notre prochaine mission parallèle."**

* * *

 **"Lexa,"** dit Clarke une fois qu'une nouvelle chanson venait de commencer. **"Tu as besoin de plus bouger."**

Lexa croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. **«Je ne danse pas."**

 **"Ouais, tu l'as déjà dis."** Clarke déplié les bras de Lexa et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. **"Détends-toi."** Lexa voulait vraiment savoir comment Clarke pouvait penser ça qu'elle la touchait. Clarke essaya de faire bouger Lexa dans le rythme de la musique mais c'était vain. Elle rit et pour s'amuser, remit les bras de la brune croisés sur sa poitrine. **"Tu es sans espoirs."**

 **"Je te l'ai dit»** , déclara Lexa, amusée par ce que venait de faire la blonde.

Clarke fit un large sourire à la brune. **"Merci pour être sortit avec moi ce soir."**

Lexa haussa les épaules. **"Impossible de te laisser seule pour repousser les lecteurs de paume. En plus, je finis toujours par passer un bon moment avec toi, Clarke."**

Clarke prit la main de Lexa et la serra doucement. **"C'est ce que je pense aussi."** Elle se tut un instant avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. **"Lexa, je me demandais si-»**

 **"Mesdemoiselles!"**

Clarke vit Monty et Jasper les approcher et soupira à l'interruption. **"Salut les gars."**

 **"Nous aurions besoins de poser quelques questions à un futur avocat."** Monty regarda Lexa, suppliant. **«On ne prendras que cinq minutes de ton temps."**

Cinq minutes était un long moment pour Lexa, qui voulait vraiment entendre ce que Clarke s'apprêtait à lui dire. **"Quelque chose me dit que ce sera cinq minutes de perdues."**

 **"Sois gentille,"** lui murmura Clarke avant de regarder ses amis. **"Ramenez-la en un seul morceau. C'est mon divertissement pour la soirée."**

Lexa soupira et suivit les garçons, laissant Clarke en tête à tête avec sa conscience jusqu'à son retour. Clarke la regarda partir avant de retourner vers le canapé. Elle avait besoin de ce temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait presque demandé. Elle avait été à quelques secondes près de demander à Lexa de sortir avec elle. Peut-être était-ce la boisson énergétique qui lui avait donné le sentiment que c'était une bonne idée ou peut-être était-ce l'énergie palpable qui circulait entre elles à ce moment là. De toute façon, elle avait besoin de penser à des choses. Avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre le canapé, elle fut interceptée par un visage familier.

 _Fait chier_. Pensa Clarke alors qu'elle voyait son ex-petit ami lui sourire. Elle regarda derrière elle, espoir d'attraper le regard de Lexa et de gagner son attention, mais la brune était nulle part en vue.

 **"Hey, Clarke,"** l'a salua Finn.

 **"Qu'est ce que tu veux?"** Clarke était déjà ennuyé par sa présence.

 **«Je veux juste parler»** , déclara Finn. **"S'il te plaît."**

 **"Nous n'avons rien à nous dire."**

 **"Écoute, je déteste la façon dont les choses ont fini entre nous et je veux juste que tout soit clair."**

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"** demanda Clarke, toujours en colère sur le fait qu'ils avaient réussi à croiser.

 **"Un ami m'a invité,"** répondit Finn. **«Je t'ai vu et je pensais que c'était la meilleure chance de présenter des excuses pour ce que j'ai fait."** Un rugbymen ivre marcha entre eux et Finn leva les yeux. **«Pouvons-nous s'il te plaît, aller parler ailleurs?"**

 **"Je ne suis pas intéressé par ce que tu as à dire,"** déclara Clarke avant de passer à côté Finn.

 **"Clarke."** Finn attrapa la main de Clarke, mais la lâcha quand Bellamy apparu.

 **"Elle ne veut pas te parler"** déclara Bellamy.

Finn leva les mains en signe d'abandon et passa son regard de Bellamy à Clarke. **"Viens me voir quand tu voudras discuter"**

Clarke fut soulagé quand Finn repartit. **"Merci, Bellamy."**

 **"Pas de problème"** , déclara Bellamy. **"C'était qui ?"**

 **"Ex-petit ami,"** répondit Clarke alors qu'elle se déplaça pour aller s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Bellamy l'a rejoint en sirotant sa bière et en regardant à travers la foule de gens. **«Où est Lexa?"**

 **"Parler à Jasper et Monty."**

Bellamy put dire que Clarke était en colère à propos de sa rencontre avec son ex. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira dans une étreinte. **"Tu vas bien?"**

 **"Je ne pensais juste pas le voir ici,"** répondit Clarke, gêné de voir à quel point rencontrer Finn l'avait touchée.

 **"Tu veux que je le fasse partir ?"** demanda Bellamy. **"Peut-être lui couper les cheveux dans le processus."**

Clarke rit et secoua la tête. **"Non c'est bon. Je vais bien. Merci encore."**

 **«Pas de problème»** , dit Bellamy, décidant de rester sur le canapé jusqu'à ce que Lexa revienne.

Lexa était sur le chemin du retour vers Clarke quand elle vit Bellamy faire un câlin à la blonde. A ce moment elle ne sentie que de la jalousie en elle. Elle savait que ces deux là n'étaient qu'amis, mais le sentiment de jalousie laissa Lexa savoir tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de connaître. Elle était devenue trop proche de Clarke. Elle s'était permis de ressentir des choses qu'elle avait tenté d'ignorer, et maintenant elle devait faire avec les émotions qui s'y joignaient.

Lexa était consciente que sa relation avec Clarke n'aurait jamais dépassé le stade de l'amitié et décida qu'elle avait besoin de maîtriser ses sentiments avant qu'elle ne finisse blessée. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Lexa se dirigea vers le canapé et s'assis dessus, en laissant un espace décent entre elle et Clarke.

 **"Hey, Lexa," lui dit** Bellamy alors qu'il se leva.

 **"Hey, Bellamy. Comment ça va?"**

 **"Bien. Je gardait juste la princesse ici jusqu'à ton retour,"** dit-il. **"On se verra plus tard les gars,»** dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

Clarke remarqua que Lexa ne s'était pas assise aussi proche d'elle qu'elle l'avait été auparavant. **"Tout va bien?"**

Lexa se força à sourire. **"Ouais, je me sens juste d'un coup vraiment fatiguée."**

 **"La boisson énergétique à dû arriver à sa fin d'efficacité."** Clarke regarda l'heure **«Je vais voir si Octavia et Raven sont prêtes à y aller. Si non, on aura qu'à partir et je pourrait les ramener plus tard. Je voulais justement rentrer, aller au lit et regarder un film de toute façon. Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'une comédie musicale ? "**

 **"Je veux juste dormir, Clarke,"** dit Lexa, tristement.

Clarke pu dire que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais elle ne voulait pas la pousser. **"Ok, laisse-moi juste voir ce que Octavia et Raven veulent faire. Je serai bientôt de retour."** Clarke la quitta avec le sentiment tenace qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal, mais elle devait attendre d'avoir cette conversation sur ce soudain changement d'attitude demain.

* * *

 **Acciokebab :** **Ha mais sois pas triste j'aime bien les hiboux mdrr :')**

 **Lou :** **Non, non ce sont deux auteurs différentes, c'est vrai que le truc avec les cours de soutiens se ressemble mais après les deux histoires prennent deux chemins bien différents :)**

 **LoWax : Honnêtement je pense que si x) , mais le problème est que c'est pas la traduction qui prend du temps mais la formulation des phrases traduites pour qu'elles se rapprochent le plus de ce que voulait dire l'auteur et parfois c'est galère, et puis j'ai une vie à côté, hein, faut pas croire :') Bref voilà**

 **Clexa :** **Alors en tout la traduction puis la réécriture ça va me prendre de 4h jusqu'à 6 ou 7h parfois selon les chapitres qui sont plus ou moins facile à traduire**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Ceci n'est pas ma fiction, ce n'est qu'une traduction. L'œuvre d'origine ayant été écrite par awriterofnothing.**

 **Désolé du léger retard ( enfin à 1h près ça va comme retard), mais bon y'avait Halloween :'). Bref voici la suite qui ne contient qu'un chapitre cette fois-ci et est donc plus court, car je n'avais pas vraiment le temps. Comme d'hab' Clarke et Lexa sont trop choupinou (mdr). Aller à la semaine prochaine pour la suite et promis il sera bien plus long!**

 **Donc voilà, désolé du retard, de la courtitude ( oui courtitude j'assume ce mot) de ce chapitre et aussi désolé pour les fautes**

 **Encore merci pour les reviews et les réponses en bas**

* * *

 **Pull Me Closer to Love**

 **Chapitre 5**

Deux jours plus tard…

Clarke ferma son manuel, fatiguée de le fixer et tourna la tête pour regarder Lexa, qui étudiait également. La brunette était revenu à ses vieilles habitudes, mais au lieu de trouver cela amusant, Clarke été blessée par le comportement de Lexa. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui était arrivé entre elle pour provoquer cette faille soudaine dans leur amitié. **"Je vais au Grounders"** , dit Clarke, espérant que sa colocataire voudrait se joindre à elle.

Lexa grogna simplement en réponse, ne détachant pas son regard de son manuel. Elle savait qu'elle était en train de blessée Clarke mais elle voulait que les choses redeviennent comme elles étaient avant quelle ne développe des sentiments non-platonique pour sa colocataire.

Clarke roula des yeux à la réponse Néandertalienne. **"Tu veux te joindre à moi?"**

 **"Je n'ai pas faim."**

Clarke prit une profonde inspiration, alors qu'elle essayait de garder son calme avec Lexa. **«J'aime ta compagnie."**

 **"Aussi attrayant que te regarder manger puisse paraître, Clarke, je dois étudier."**

Clarke soupira et alla s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. **"C'est quoi ton problème?"**

Lexa tourna la page suivante de son manuel. **«Je ne savais pas que j'en avais un."**

 **«Tu agis bizarrement depuis la fête de l'autre soir,"** déclara Clarke. **"Si j'ai fais quelque chose, j'apprécierais que tu me le dise."**

 **«Tu n'as rien fait,"** lui assura Lexa, refusant toujours de regarder la blonde. **«Je suis juste occupée."**

 **"Tu mens. Pourquoi ne peux-tu tout simplement pas me dire ce qui ne va pas pour que je puisse résoudre le problème?"**

Lexa secoua la tête. **"Tu ne peux pas résoudre ce problème."**

 **"Donc, tu admets qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?"**

 **«Je ne vais faire pas ça avec toi, Clarke."**

Clarke se leva de son lit et saisit son téléphone cellulaire posé sur son bureau. **«Nous sommes censés être des amies et en ce moment tu agis comme une assez merdique. Amuses-toi bien à étudier."** Clarke attrapa son sac posé sur le sol et sortit de la chambre, fermant la porte en la claquant. Lexa ferma son manuel et le jeta sur le côté tout en sachant qu'elle ne serait pas en mesure de se concentrer maintenant.

* * *

Lexa était sur le chemin de la bibliothèque, plus tard ce jour-là, quand elle vit Octavia se diriger vers elle. En voyant le regard sur le visage de sa meilleure amie, elle pu prédire que que la conversation qu'elles étaient sur le point d'avoir n'allait pas être agréable.

 **«Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?"** demanda Octavia alors qu'elle s'arrêta devant Lexa.

 **«Je vais à la bibliothèque,"** répondit Lexa sachant que ce n'était pas la réponse attendue.

 **"Avec Clarke,"** précisa Octavia. **«Elle est vraiment blessé. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle a fait. Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui en veux ?"**

Lexa secoua la tête. **"Je ne vais pas avoir cette conversation ici."**

Octavia attrapa Lexa par la main et la tira vers le parking où sa voiture était. **"Montes."**

Lexa jeta son sac de cours sur le siège arrière avant de monter à contrecœur à l'intérieur de la voiture et en regardant Octavia. **"Je ne lui en veux pas."**

 **"Alors pourquoi pense-t-elle le contraire ?"** demanda Octavia. **"Elle a dit que tu lui avait à peine parlé pendant ces deux jours."**

Lexa se pencha en arrière dans son siège et regarda droit devant, les étudiants marcher. **«Je dois me concentrer sur les cours et-,"**

 **"Conneries"** la coupa, Octavia. **"Maintenant la vérité."**

Lexa gratta une tache invisible sur son jean en pensant à ses prochains mots. **"Lors de la fête, l'autre soir, je l'es ai vu, Bellamy et Clarke, ensemble. Ils semblaient ... proches."**

Octavia sourit. **"Tu es jalouse ? Tu ignores Clarke parce que tu penses qu'elle est intéressée par quelqu'un d'autre que toi ? "**

Lexa roula des yeux. **"C'est stupide. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas intéressée par Bellamy, mais les voir ensemble m'a tout simplement blessée. Je..."** , Lexa soupira et admis finalement ce qu'Octavia voulait tant entendre. **«J'ai des sentiments pour Clarke."**

Octavia voulait taquiner Lexa ou au moins lui lancer un _"Je le savais"_ mais elle pouvait voir que son amie n'était pas très enthousiasmé par le fait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour leur amie commune. **"Tu devrais lui demander"**

 **"Non."** Lexa regarda Octavia sévèrement. **"Je ne lui demanderais pas de sortir avec moi et tu n'en parleras à personne. Je ne veux pas être avec Clarke. Je n'aurais même pas dû me laisser développer des sentiments envers elle."**

Octavia regarda son amie dans l'incrédulité. **"Lexa, tu parles comme si tu avais eu le choix. Les sentiments arrivent, c'est comme ça."**

 **"Je ne peux pas le faire de nouveau, Octavia,"** admis Lexa, en essayant de cacher la tristesse dans sa voix. **"Je ne veux pas risquer d'être encore blessée."**

Octavia adoucit sa voix alors qu'elle bougea sa main pour la placer sur le genou de Lexa. **"Clarke n'est pas Costia. Tu ne peux pas la laisser ruiner cette superbe chose qui pourrait se passer entre toi et Clarke."**

Lexa secoua la tête. **"Je ne veux tout simplement pas franchir la ligne avec elle."**

Octavia était frustré par la réticence de Lexa, mais elle avait compris. Elle avait été là quand Costia avait brisé le cœur de Lexa et l'avait vu devenir encore plus fermé qu'elle ne l'était déjà auparavant. **«D'accord, nous n'en parlerons plus."**

Lexa fut soulagé. **"Vraiment?"**

 **"Ouais, pour aujourd'hui,"** répondit Octavia. **"Hé, tu veux qu'on aille prendre quelque chose à manger?"**

Lexa secoua la tête. **"Non, je veux juste aller à la bibliothèque. Merci pour la discussion."**

 **"Quand tu veux."**

Lexa sortit de la voiture et récupéra son sac de cours de la banquette arrière avant de se diriger vers la bibliothèque. Elle y allait seulement pour éviter Clarke autant qu'elle le pouvait. Peut-être que si elle arrêtait de voir autant l'étudiante en médecine, ses sentiments se replieraient lentement dans les profondeurs de son cœur, là où ils ne blesseraient pas autant.

* * *

Lexa était assise dans sa chambre tentant vainement de finir ses devoirs, mais elle était plus préoccupée par le fait qu'à aucun moment durant ces deux derniers jours, Clarke n'était retournée dans leur chambre. Elle savait d'Octavia que la blonde avait préféré rester dans la chambre de Raven. Elle savait aussi qu'elle devrait être reconnaissante pour le temps qu'elle passait loin de Clarke, pour réfléchir à ses sentiments, mais elle lui manquait. Clarke lui manquait. Ce qu'elle savait aussi, était que Clarke avait un examen de mathématiques et qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de le préparer car son livre de maths était actuellement sur son bureau.

Lexa se leva et saisit le livre de mathématiques de Clarke sur le bureau de la blonde avant de quitter le dortoir. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'Octavia et de Raven, tentant de rester le plus calme possible alors qu'elle arriva devant la chambre. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Lexa frappa à la porte.

Raven fut celle qui ouvra la porte et fixa Lexa avec un regard tout sauf chaleureux alors qu'elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. **"Qu'est ce que tu veux?"**

Lexa fit un geste dans la pièce. **"Est-ce que Clarke est là?"**

 **"Tu te souviens qu'elle existe maintenant ?"** demanda Raven, énervée par le comportement de Lexa ces derniers jours.

 **"Est-ce que je peux juste lui parler ... s'il te plaît?"** demanda Lexa.

Clarke apparu à la porte et tira sur la chemise de Raven. **"C'est bon, Raven."**

Raven fixa encore quelques secondes Lexa avant de partir se rasseoir sur son lit. Clarke s'avança et quitta la pièce, fermant la porte derrière elle.

 **"Salut."** Le cœur de Lexa tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

Clarke resta silencieuse alors qu'elle fixait la brune, se demandant ce qu'elle lui voulait.

 **"Euh..."** Lexa passa sa main derrière son cou. **"Je pensais juste que tu voudrais ça."** Elle montra à la blonde le livre de mathématiques. **"Tu as ton examen demain et j'ai pensé que tu devrais mieux l'avoir."**

Clarke fut surprise que la brune s'en soit rappelé et elle sourit presque à cet acte de pure gentillesse, mais elle se souvint qu'elle était en colère contre l'autre fille. **"Merci."** Elle prit le manuel et attendit de voir si Lexa voulait ajouter quelque chose.

 **"Je pourrais t'aider si tu veux."** demanda Lexa peu sûre d'elle.

Clarke savait que c'était probablement la façon à Lexa de présenter des excuses et elle l'acceptait pour l'instant, mais elles auraient besoin de parler de tout ça avant la fin de la journée. **"Laisse-moi prendre mes affaires. Je te retrouve à la chambre."**

Lexa fut soulagée que Clarke n'ait pas été trop dur avec elle, même si elle le méritait, et elle espérait qu'après ce soir, les choses seraient de retour à la normale entre elles.

* * *

Lexa sourit alors qu'elle vérifia le travail que Clarke venait de faire. **"Parfait. tu as tout bon, Griffin."**

Clarke pris la feuille des mains de Lexa et la posa. **"Nous devrions parler.** "

Le sourire de Lexa se fana et elle hocha de la tête, sachant que tôt ou tard cette discussion aurait lieu. **"Clarke ... Je suis désolé d'avoir été une enfoirée."**

 **"Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce que j'ai fais ?"** demanda Clarke, curieusement.

 **"Ce n'était pas toi. Tu n'as rien fait."**

 **"Lexa, si je suis honnête avec toi à propos de quelque chose, peux-tu être honnête avec moi sur ce qui c'est passé à la fête ?"**

Lexa se mordit la lèvre inférieure en pensant à sa réponse. **«Je ne veux pas parler de la fête, Clarke."**

Clarke roula des yeux et se leva. **"Quand tu seras réellement prête à parler, tu sais où me trouver."**

Lexa fronça les sourcils en voyant la tête de Clarke se tourner vers la porte. **"Sérieusement, tu vas juste partir ? Clarke, j'essaye."** Lexa se leva pour faire face à la blonde. **"Je me suis excusé pour la façon dont je me suis comportée. Je veux juste que les choses redeviennent comme elles étaient avant."**

Clarke secoua la tête. **"Elles ne peuvent pas. Écoutes, je vais juste repartir chez Raven et Octavia, d'accord?"**

Lexa était presque sûr d'avoir sentit son cœur se décrocher. Elle avait tout gâché entre elle et Clarke, et maintenant elle passerait le reste de l'année scolaire à regretter ses actes. **«Très bien, si tu ne veux pas te retrouver dans la même pièce que moi, peut-être que nous pouvons échanger de colocataire ou quelque chose du genre."**

Quelque chose à l'intérieur de Clarke se brisa et avant qu'elle ne puisse se retenir, elle cria à Lexa. **"Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas me retrouver dans la même pièce que toi, tu le fais exprès ?! Je tient à toi ! J'ai des sentiments pour toi ! J'ai fais des allusions. Pleins de putains d'allusions, Lexa. Je t'ai acheté des fleurs ! Je ne veux pas que les choses redeviennent comme elles étaient parce que je ne veux pas recommencer à prétendre que je ne suis carrément pas à fond sur toi. "**

Les yeux de Lexa s'élargirent alors qu'elle restait bouche-bai face à Clarke.

La blonde laissa échapper un souffle et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Elle ne voulait pas fuir ça. Elle avait voulu dire à Lexa ce qu'elle ressentait depuis longtemps et maintenant elle l'avait fait.

 **"Oh,"** réussi à enfin dire Lexa alors qu'elle restait debout, sous le choc de la déclaration de Clarke.

Clarke regarda la brune dans l'incrédulité. **"Oh? Je viens de mettre à nu tout mes sentiments et la seule chose que tu trouves à dire c'est Oh?"**

 **"Eh bien, la fille pour laquelle j'ai des sentiments vient juste d'admettre qu'elle en avait aussi pour moi donc désolé si j'ai besoin d'un moment pour tout réaliser»** rétorqua Lexa.

Clarke secoua la tête. **"T'es vraiment pas croyable. Je ne peux même pas t'avouer mes sentiments sans que tu ne deviennes sarcastique."** Clarke se figea, réalisant ce que Lexa venait de dire. **"Attends, est-ce que tu viens de dire que tu as le béguin pour moi?"**

 **"Non, j'ai dis que j'avais des sentiments pour toi"** corrigea Lexa. **"Avoir le béguin c'est ce qu'ont les adolescent. Nous deux sommes quasiment des adultes."**

Clarke haussa un sourcil. **"Dit la fille qui a passé ces deux derniers jours à m'ignorer."**

Lexa se déplaça pour aller s'asseoir à côté de Clarke. **"Touché".**

La pièce resta silencieuse alors que les deux filles essayaient de penser à quoi faire pour la suite. Lexa avait décidé que la balle était dans le camp de Clarke et qu'elle agirait en fonction de ce que la blonde allait faire.

 **"Donc ... on a des sentiments l'une pour l'autre»** , dit Clarke, toujours surprise que ses sentiments soient réciproques.

 **"Il semblerait que oui,"** répondit Lexa, tout aussi surprise. **«Un grand nombre d'indices, hein?"**

Clarke hocha de la tête. **"Tu deviens assez difficile à cerner quand il s'agit d'apprécier quelqu'un."**

Lexa sourit tandis qu'elle jeta un regard à Clarke. **"Apparemment. Je suis vraiment désolé pour la façon dont j'ai agi. Je n'aurais pas dû t'ignorer."**

Clarke était toujours curieuse de savoir ce qui avait blessé la brune. **"Pourquoi l'as tu fait ?"**

Lexa se demanda si elle devait tout déballer, elle voulait juste dire à Clarke ce qu'elle voulait savoir. **«Je vous ai vus ensemble, toi et Bellamy, et j'ai été en quelque sorte jalouse. C'était stupide. Je sais qu'il n'y a rien entre vous deux. J'ai juste ... Je ne sais pas. Mes sentiments pour toi me faisais peur et j'ai décidé que de les fuir était la meilleure option pour me protéger ".**

 **"Te protéger de quoi?"**

 **"D'être blessée»,** avoua Lexa. **"Clarke, je ne suis pas douée avec les relations;... Platonique ou autre. Ma dernière petite amie a rompu avec moi parce que j'étais _trop émotionellement détachée_ m'avait-elle dit. Elle a dit que je n'en faisais pas assez, je tient à toi, mais je ne sais pas si je serais capable de maintenir une relation amoureuse. Je ne sais pas si je peux changer ma façon d'être. "**

Clarke pouvait entendre la douleur dans la voix de Lexa et ça lui brisa le cœur. Elle tendit la main, la posant sur celle de la brune. **«Je ne veux pas que tu changes, Lexa. C'est cette façon d'être qui m'a séduite. Nous n'avons pas à nous précipiter là dedans. Nous pouvons prendre le temps de bien faire les choses. C'est comme tu veux."**

Lexa tourna sa main de manière à ce qu'elle puisse entrelacer ses doigts avec ceux de la blonde. **"Je veux nous donner une chance."**

Clarke sourit. **«D'accord, alors c'est réglé. Nous faisons ça."**

Lexa rendit son sourire, se sentant toute heureuse sur ce changement inattendu dans sa relation avec Clarke. La brune se leva, attrapant l'autre main de la blonde sans pour autant lâcher l'autre. **"Tu me dois une leçon de guitare."**

Clarke rit doucement. **"Je suppose que oui»** , dit-elle alors qu'elle se déplaça pour récupérer sa guitare.

* * *

 **L. Kim :** **Alors oui oui, il y aura bien Costia mais elle sera bel et bien en vie. L'auteure aura même mit le visage d'une actrice dessus pour qu'on puisse bien l'imaginer.**

 **Lou :** **Trop chou la review :)**

 **JunkieWoman :** **Déjà je crois que tu t'es bien lâchée pour le com' j'en ai jamais vu d'aussi long :') et ensuite bah merci ça fait plaisir (cœur sur toi, haha) mais je pense tout de même que les auteurs ont plus de mérite car ce sont eux qui doivent se frapper la tête contre un mur pour trouver une bonne idée pour chaque prochain chapitre, bref encore merci t'es chou :')**

 **JustineJecie : Merci tout d'abord :) et bon pour ta review à propos des OS et bah c'est ok, je pense que je ferais d'abord une Clexa et ensuite une SwanQueen et si tu veux que j'en traduise une en particulier, fais le moi savoir :)**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Ceci n'est pas ma fiction, ce n'est qu'une traduction. L'œuvre d'origine ayant été écrite par _awriterofthings_.**

 **Hey ! Donc comme je suis toujours chez mon ami et que jouer à la play ne me passionne pas trop trop, je me suis dis "hey pourquoi ne pas tenter de traduire" et donc voilà j'ai traduis un nouveau chapitre :)**

 **En tout cas j'espère que vous passez de bonnes fêtes et de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui en ont et sinon COURAGE I AM WITH YOU ! or not lol...  
** **Bref voici THE nouveau chapitre avant la fin de l'année.  
Et dire que dans 21 jours y'a la saison 3 qui commence...Moi je vous dis on va chialer comme des gros porcs devant au moins un épisode haha :').**

 **PS: donc enfaite j'ai peut-être trouvé une solution durable contre mon problème d'internet mais qui malheureusement va surement prendre bien plus de temps, ce qui veut dire que jusqu'à ce que la wifi ramène son petit cul chez moi, je ne pourrais poster qu'un chapitre par mois au mieux...Voilà voilà vraiment désolé.** **  
**

 **Désolé pour les fautes**

 **Comme toujours, merci pour les reviews (même si elles datent un peu maintenant :') ) et réponses aux questions en bas (je remet celle qu'il y avait dans le "chapitre" éphémère même si j'ai eu un retour).**

 **So Enjoy, Peace et encore bonnes fêtes!**

* * *

 **Pull Me Closer to Love**

 **Chapitre 6**

Alors qu'elle était assise dans un café avec Clarke en attendant leur prochain cours, Raven fronça les sourcils. **«Tu veux dire quoi par 'vous n'êtes pas ensemble' ? Tu viens de me dire que vous aviez décidez de sortir ensemble."**

 **"Ouais, 'sortir' "** , souligna Clarke. **"C'est pas vraiment officiel si tu veux. C'est mieux pour nous deux, si on prend les choses lentement."**

Raven roula des yeux. **"Lexa et toi prenez les choses lentement depuis le début. Les deux derniers mois et demi n'ont été remplis qu'avec une tension sexuelle. Juste, sautez vous dessus et c'est réglé."**

 **"J'aime l'idée de ne pas se précipiter dans quoi que ce soit"** , déclara Clarke. **"ça enlève de la pression."**

Raven secoua la tête. **"C'est ridicule parce-que -"**

* * *

 **"-de là où je me tient, je peux voir que tu as besoin d'une bonne dose de pression»,** déclara Octavia. **"Et aussi Clarke, surtout si ça lui permet de couch-"**

 **"S'il te plaît arrêtes de parler,"** rougit Lexa alors qu'elle marchait avec Octavia. Elles avaient décidé d'aller à un café voisin du campus pour qu'elles puissent toutes les deux avoir leur dose de caféine.

Voir Lexa aussi facilement embarrassée fit sourire Octavia. **"Je dis juste que tu est tout le temps trop tendue. Passer un petit moment spécial seule avec Clarke aiderait à te détendre."**

 **"Comme je l'ai dit"** commença Lexa. **«On prend notre temps. C'est ce que nous avons décidé et c'est mieux pour nous."**

Octavia roula des yeux. **"C'est bon pour vous, mais ce qui est le mieux pour vos amies qui doivent être près de vous deux est que vous vous-»**

* * *

 **"envoyez en l'air,"** dit Raven. **"Octavia et moi avons fais beaucoup d'efforts afin de vous réunir donc-,"**

 **"Attends."** Clarke regarda Raven, soupçonneuse. **"Que veux-tu dire par vous avez fais beaucoup d'efforts à nous réunir ?"**

 **"Eh bien,"** commença Raven, **"on a essayé de s'assurer à ce que vous deux passiez le plus de temps ensemble afin que vous réalisiez vos sentiments. Vous nous devez bien ça après avoir réussi à vous réunir."**

Clarke se mit à rire n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. **«Es-tu en train de dire que-,"**

* * *

 **"-vous prenez tout le mérite de notre relation?"** demanda Lexa.

Octavia haussa les épaules. **"Votre relation est le produit de notre grandiosité donc... ouais, on en prend tout le mérite. Si on n'était pas intervenues, vous deux seriez toujours en train de vous dévisager avec désir."**

Lexa railla. **«Je ne dévisage pas avec désir."**

 **"Quand Clarke est près de toi, c'est limite s'il n'y a pas un filet de bave qui sort de ta bouche."** Continua de rire Octavia.

Les deux atteignirent le café et commencèrent à entrer, elles virent que Raven et Clarke étaient là. **"Ta petite amie est ici,"** taquina Octavia.

Lexa roula des yeux. **«Elle n'est pas ma petite amie ... pas encore."**

Octavia croisa son bras avec celui de Lexa et se dirigea vers la table. **"Hey, vous deux."**

Clarke tourna la tête, souriant quand elle vit Lexa. Elles ne s'étaient pas vue ce matin étant donné que Lexa était déjà partie quand Clarke se réveilla. La brune rendit le même sourire et les deux commencèrent silencieusement à se regarder langoureusement l'une l'autre alors que leurs amies parlaient.

Raven regarda entre les deux filles et secoua la tête, **"Vous deux êtes écœurement adorables."** Elle se leva de sa chaise et alla au bar avec Octavia afin que les deux puissent être plus en privé.

Lexa s'assit là où Raven l'était. **"Tu savais que nos amies avaient comploté pour nous mettre ensemble ?"**

Clarke rit. **«Je viens d'en être informé, en fait. Ces deux là sont de vrais cas, mais elles veulent bien faire. Donc, euh, c'est presque samedi. As-tu fais ton choix sur le fait d'aller ou non chez ton oncle ?"**

 **«Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchis"** admit Lexa.

Clarke voulait vraiment rencontrer la famille de Lexa. Elle était curieuse de voir avec qui Lexa avait grandi et si la brune était aussi fermée avec eux comme elle l'était avec tout le monde.

Lexa pouvait voir la déception dans Clarke avec ses épaules affaissées et les lèvres boudeuses. Levant les yeux, elle laissa échapper un soupir. **"Je suppose que si tu veux vraiment rencontrer ma famille pour une quelconque raison étrange, on peut y aller."**

Clarke sourit, se redressant immédiatement. **"Vraiment?"**

Lexa hocha la tête. **"Ouais, la nourriture gratuite ne me dérange pas."**

 **«Ça va être amusant. Et ce n'est pas étrange que je veuille y aller."**

 **"Ça l'est. Personne n'est jamais ravi de rencontrer la famille du partenaire de l'autre."** Les paroles de Lexa se rejouèrent dans sa tête et elle rougit. **"Non pas que tu sois ma partenaire,"** ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

Clarke haussa un sourcil, feignant d'être offensée.

 **"Je veux dire, tu pourrais l'être un jour. J'essayais juste de dire-"**

 **"Lexa, respires."** se moqua Clarke de la maladresse de la brune. **"Je sais ce que tu essayais de dire. Je suppose que c'est un peu bizarre. Je veux juste te voir dans ton élément."**

Octavia et Raven retournèrent à la table et Octavia mis une tasse de café en face de Lexa. **"Vous-êtes vous déjà embrassées ?"**

 **"Octavia !"** la réprimanda Lexa, embarrassée.

 **"Quoi? On est juste curieuse."** Octavia regarda Lexa puis Clarke, en attente d'une réponse.

 **"Non,"** répondit Clarke, **"mais quand ça arrivera, on fera en sorte de vous appeler tout de suite après",** plaisanta-t-elle.

 **"S'il vous plaît, faites le,"** répondit Raven. **"Nous avons un pari dessus donc nous allons avoir besoin de quelques détails assez spécifiques. Quoi qu'il en soit, on se voit plus tard."**

Alors que les deux colocataires quittaient le café, Octavia poussa un profond soupir. **"Elles ont encore besoin de toute l'aide qu'elles peuvent obtenir."**

 **"Définitivement,"** convenu Raven.

* * *

Après une heure de route, Lexa s'avança jusqu'au portail qui conduit à la maison de son oncle. Elle descendit sa fenêtre et se pencha hors de la voiture afin de taper le mot de passe de sorte à ce que le portail s'ouvre. Clarke regardait avec de grands yeux alors que les portes s'ouvraient. Lexa n'avait pas mentionné que son oncle vivait dans une villa _(enfaite dans l'histoire l'auteure dit "mansion" ce qui veut dire littéralement "manoir" mais les deux ne se correspondent pas trop si l'on regarde des photos sur google, je trouve que villa correspondait mieux même si ce n'est pas trop ça non plus)_. Elle se rendit compte maintenant pourquoi Lexa n'avait jamais de problème à payer.

Lexa gara sa voiture alors suivit par Octavia qui se plaça à côté. Elle jeta un regard sur Clarke et sourit à l'expression choquée sur le visage de la blonde. **"Hé, ça va là dedans ?"**

Clarke regarda son short et son crop-top qu'elle portait avec ses converses. **"Je suis tellement mal habillé."**

Lexa posa ses lunettes de soleil sur le sommet de sa tête alors qu'elle admira la jeune femme. **"Tu es superbe. S'il te plaît ne pense pas que tu ais à agir d'une certaine façon. Et rappelle-toi ce que j'ai dis-"**

 **«Je sais, je sais,"** soupira Clarke. **"Ils sont intenses au premier abord. Ne sois pas offensée."**

Lexa sorti de la voiture et fut immédiatement rencontré par une Raven excité.

 **"Woods !"** S'exclama Raven. **"Tu n'as jamais dis que tu étais plein aux as. Cet endroit semble tellement cool."**

 **"Et voici la meilleure partie de ce barbecue,"** dit rêveusement Octavia, alors qu'elle vit Lincoln sortir de la maison. **"Sex-appeal au plus haut point."**

Lexa fit une grimace au commentaire de son amie. **"S'il te plaît, empêche-moi de vomir."**

 **"Alors ça c'est une bonne surprise."** Lincoln serra Lexa avant de se déplacer pour donner aussi un câlin à Octavia. **"Ravi de te revoir, Clarke."**

Clarke sourit. **"Toi aussi, Lincoln."** Elle fit signe vers Raven. **"Voici ma meilleure amie, Raven."**

Lincoln serra la main de Raven et hocha la tête vers la maison. **"J'espère que vous avez faim."**

Ils firent leur chemin jusque dans la maison et Clarke fit attention à tout ce qu'il y avait durant leur passage de la maison vers la cour derrière. Quand ils arrivèrent à la cour, ils virent beaucoup d'enfants courir, des adolescents plaisanter et les adultes les regarder. Tout le monde était engagé dans une certaine d'activité. Si ça avait été sa famille, la plupart aurait été collé à leur téléphone.

Octavia et Raven se dirigeaient vers les chaises vides sur la pelouse avec Lincoln, alors que Lexa se dirigea vers son oncle, Clarke à ses côté.

 **"Tu peux partir avec Octavia et Raven si tu veux"** , déclara Lexa.

Clarke secoua la tête alors qu'elle entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Lexa. **"Je suis bien ici."** Elle savait que Lexa était toujours nerveuse d'être ici et elle voulait lui donner autant de soutien qu'elle le pouvait. **"Est-ce que c'est ok ?"** demanda-t-elle, en se référant à leurs mains. Elle ne voulait pas faire quelque chose qui rendrait Lexa mal à l'aise en face de sa famille.

Lexa serra la main de Clarke doucement, souriant à la blonde alors qu'elles continuait leur marche en direction de son oncle. Quand elles atteignirent l'homme, qui se tenait devant le grill, Lexa se racla la gorge.

Gustus tourna la tête et sourit grandement en voyant sa nièce. Il remit sa spatule à un autre parent et alla la prendre dans ses bras. **"C'est bon de te revoir, Lexa."** Il se recula, mais plaça ses mains sur ses épaules tout en parlant. **"Comment vas-tu ?"**

 **«Je vais bien"** lui assura Lexa.

Gustus sourit, caressant Lexa sur l'épaule. **"Bien."** Il laissa tomber ses bras vers ses hanches et regarda Clarke. **"Et qui est ton amie ?"**

 **«C'est ma colocataire"** répondit Lexa. **"Clarke."**

 **"Bonjour, monsieur. Ravie de vous rencontrer."** Clarke lui tendit la main.

Gustus regarda l'autre main de Clarke, qui tenait celle de Lexa avant de retourner son regard vers la jeune femme. **"Colocataire?"** Demanda-t-il en lui serrant finalement la main.

 **"C'est exact,"** répondit Clarke.

 **"Et qu'est-ce que tu étudies à cette école, Clarke?"**

 **"Je suis étudiante en médecine,"** répondit Clarke, en espérant que sa nervosité ne soit pas trop voyante. Elle se réjouit que l'oncle de Lexa ait au moins l'air impressionné par sa réponse.

Lexa savait ce que son oncle pensait et voulait le corriger mais elle ne voulait pas faire une scène sur lui supposant que Clarke était sa petite amie.

 **"Étudier pour être médecin ne doit pas te laisser beaucoup de temps libre pour toi-même... ou les autres, si ?"** demanda Gustus.

 **"Ma charge de travail est assez bien en ce moment et quand elle devient plus importante, je fais en sorte d'être sûre de prendre du temps pour les choses importantes"** répondit Clarke. **"Vous savez, comme l'utilisation de drogues à des fêtes et la consommation d'alcool à grande échelle."**

Les yeux de Lexa s'élargirent et regarda son oncle qui regardait silencieusement Clarke. Elle ne réalisa pas qu'elle retenait son souffle jusqu'à ce que son oncle laisse échapper un rire bruyant. **"Comment te défends-tu avec une spatule, Clarke?"**

 **"Je pense que je peux gérer,"** répondit Clarke, soulagée que sa plaisanterie n'est pas raté.

 **"Viens, allons parler."**

 **"Je ne pense pas que Clarke veuille retourner des hamburgers, mon oncle"** dit Lexa alors que Clarke lâcha sa main.

Gustus lui fit un geste de la main. **"Ça va me donner une chance de faire sa connaissance."**

Lexa savait que l'homme voulait interroger essentiellement la blonde et elle ne voulait pas laisser seule Clarke face à ses questions.

 **"C'est bon, Lexa,"** lui assura Clarke. **"Je viendrai te retrouver dans pas longtemps."**

Lexa n'eut pas le temps de répondre car elle sentit quelqu'un ébouriffer ses cheveux. Elle se tourna pour tuer qui était celui ou celle qui avez osé, mais sourit à la place quand elle vit que c'était sa cousine, Anya.

 **"Heureuse que quelqu'un ait décidé de sortir de sa cachette."** Anya fit un câlin à sa cousine. **«Non mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais?"**

 **"Les cours, tu sais"** répondit Lexa. **"Rien d'intéressant."**

Le regard d'Anya tomba sur Clarke et elle sourit tout en retournant son regard vers Lexa. **"Elle a l'air plutôt intéressante pourtant. Comptes-tu me présenter à ta petite amie?"**

 **"Enfaite elle n'est pas ma-,"**

 **"Lexa!"** Une autre fille s'approcha d'eux et enlaça la brune. **"Nous avons tellement de choses à rattraper."**

Lexa se laissa tiraillé loin de Clarke, heureuse que la blonde ne soit pas là pour entendre quoi que ce soit que ses cousines avaient à dire.

 **"C'était qui la fille avec oncle Gustus?"** demanda Echo alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers une partie vide de la pelouse pour s'asseoir.

Anya sourit. **"La nouvelle petite amie de Lexa."**

Lexa ouvrit la bouche avec l'intention de corriger Anya mais au lieu de ça, elle préféra avertir celle-ci de ne pas merder avec Clarke. **"Elle est vraiment gentille. Ne la tourmente pas comme tu l'as fais quand je ramenais Costia à une de ces 'réunion'."**

Anya roula des yeux en entendant le nom de Costia. **"Je ne la tourmentait pas. Je lui ai laissé savoir qu'elle ne devrait jamais te blesser, ce qu'elle a fait. Si jamais je la vois encore-,"**

 **"Tu ne feras rien,"** dit Lexa. **"Je ne veux pas parler de Costia."**

Echo regarda vers l'endroit où Gustus et Clarke cuisinait sur le grill. L'homme était en train de rire de quelque chose que la blonde avait dit. **"Elle a déjà réussi à mettre oncle Gustus dans sa poche. Ça n'est pas une chose facile à faire."**

 **"Elle n'a pas encore rencontré Indra,"** souligna Anya. **"Ça va être intéressant."**

Les yeux de Lexa s'élargirent alors qu'elle balayait la cours du regard pour trouver sa tante. Elle ne vit pas la femme, mais elle allait faire de son mieux pour l'empêcher de trop interagir avec Clarke.

* * *

Clarke se promenait dans la maison, essayant de trouver une salle de bains, mais cela se révélait être difficile. Lexa avait offert de l'accompagner, mais elle ne voulait pas tirer celle-ci loin du jeu auquel elle jouait avec les enfants. Alors qu'elle la parcourait de fond en comble, sa recherche d'une salle de bains fût vite oubliée quand elle passa devant une série de photos accrochées au mur. Elle rit en voyant une photo d'une jeune Lexa avec de la boue sur son visage fixant une Anya amusée, qui tenait un peu de boue à la main.

Clarke eut un haut le cœur quand elle entendit une voix derrière elle. **"Ces deux là savent toujours s'attirer des ennuis quand elles sont ensemble."**

Clarke se retourna et sourit poliment à la femme qu'elle avait rencontré plus tôt. **"Désolée, Indra. Je cherchais une salle de bains, mais j'ai été distraite par toutes ces photos sur le mur. Lexa à l'air heureuse sur un grand nombre d'entres elles."** Elle se retourna pour regarder une photo en particulier. Lexa souriait de toutes ses dents alors qu'elle se tenait à côté de son frère et deux personnes qui, Clarke assuma, être ses parents. **"C'est agréable à voir."**

 **"Émilia et Jason étaient des parents incroyables"** déclara Indra. **"Ils étaient très protecteurs. Nous le sommes tous."**

Clarke pouvait entendre l'avertissement dans les mots d'Indra. **"Bien noté."**

 **"Bien."** La femme fit un geste dans le couloir. **"Dernière porte sur la droite."**

 **"Merci"** , dit Clarke avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains. Une fois à l'intérieur de celle-ci, elle laissa échapper un soupir. Indra était beaucoup plus difficile à gagner que Gustus.

* * *

Les yeux de Lexa tombèrent sur les portes vitrées qui menait à la maison et Anya roula des yeux. **"Elle est allée à la salle de bain, pas combattre dans une guerre. Relax."**

 **"La-ferme"** , murmura Lexa alors qu'elle se forçait de regarder autre chose que les portes vitrées. **"Je ne cherchais pas Clarke."**

 **"Si vous le dites, Commandeur des jolies cœurs."** Lexa tapa la cuisse d'Anya en réponse et Anya poussa doucement la brune en retour.

Gustus secoua la tête alors qu'il regardait ses nièces, essayant de se frapper l'une l'autre et se cachant derrière leur chaise comme un bouclier. Clarke revint à l'extérieur et se plaça à côté de l'homme afin qu'elle puisse regarder aussi. Elle sourit quand elle entendit Lexa rire et s'y mit aussi quand Anya poussa la brune dans la piscine.

 **"Jamais un moment d'ennui,"** dit Gustus, joyeusement. Il regarda Clarke et sourit. **"Octavia dit que tu as parler à Lexa pour qu'elle vienne. Je t'en remercie."**

Clarke secoua la tête. **"Je ne lui ai parlé de rien du tout. Elle voulait venir. Elle avait juste peur que d'être autour de tout le monde fasse trop mal, mais je pense qu'au contraire, ça l'aide à guérir."**

Gustus acquiesça. **"Je le pense aussi."**

* * *

Il faisait nuit maintenant et Clarke était couchée sur une couverture avec Lexa assise à côté d'elle, et regardaient les étoiles. Elles étaient les seules encore dehors et il avait déjà été décidé qu'elles allaient y passer la nuit. Raven avait été enjouée à ce sujet et faisait occasionnellement un tour de la maison pour les "surveiller".

 **"Merci d'être venu avec moi"** , déclara Lexa. **"Je suis désolée pour mon oncle, il pose toujours trop de questions."**

 **"Il était bien"** , dit Clarke.

 **"Et je sais que ma tante était intimidante. C'est ce qu'elle fait. Elle veut bien faire. Et ne me laisse pas commencer sur Anya. J'espère que de te faire taquiner par elle sur nous n'a pas était trop gênant."**

 **"Lexa,"** ri Clarke. **"Détends-toi. Ta famille était superbe. Je les apprécie beaucoup."**

Lexa sourit. **"J'en suis ravie."** La brune se coucha sur la couverture, en plaçant sa main près de Clarke. La blonde le vit, et entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de la brune. **"Tu sais ce que tu vas faire pour les vacances?"**

 **"Ouais, on va rentrer à la maison et regarder pleins de films en famille."**

 **"On?"** demanda Lexa, curieusement. Clarke ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle avait un frère ou une sœur.

 **"Raven vit avec moi"** expliqua Clarke. **"Depuis toujours dès qu'elle a eut 16 ans. Elle a des parents de merde et quand ils voulurent déménager, ma mère accepta à ce qu'elle reste avec nous."**

 **"Ses parents s'en fichaient ?"** demanda Lexa, surprise.

 **"Comme je l'ai dit, parents de merde"** , déclara Clarke. **"Et toi alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais pour les vacances?"**

 **"Je serai là,"** répondit Lexa. **"Je vais donner un coup de main au cabinet d'avocat de ma famille."**

Clarke sourit. **"Tu vas travailler. Je suppose que je vais devoir te rendre visite afin que tu ne m'oublies pas complètement."**

 **"Et voilà que mon espoir de paix et de calme s'en est allé"** , plaisanta Lexa.

 **"Hé!"** s'écria Clarke tout en retirant sa main de celle de Lexa. La brune lui reprit la main et entrelaça leurs doigts une fois de plus. **"J'espère que tu as compris que je ne suis pas prête de venir te voir, maintenant."**

 **"Alors, c'est moi qui viendrais te voir"** déclara Lexa.

Les deux continuèrent de regarder les étoiles jusqu'à ce que Clarke brise le silence. **"Que fais-tu demain?"**

 **"Je dois étudier pour les examens,"** répondit Lexa.

 **"Quand vas-tu être libre?"**

 **"Je ne sais pas. J'ai aussi une dissertation à écrire."**

 **"Ok, que dirais-tu d'aux allant tour de 16 heure ?"**

 **"Euh ..."** Lexa pensa à tout son travail qui l'attendait. **"Peut être."**

Clarke roula des yeux mais un sourire étirait ses lèvres. **"Lexa, je suis en train de te demander pour un rencard. Arrêtes de rendre les choses difficiles."**

Lexa se raidit légèrement. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne voulait pas aller à un rencard. Elle voulait vraiment emmener Clarke quelque part, mais c'était trop à la dernière minute. Elle aurait besoin d'au moins quelques jours pour planifier quelque chose digne de Clarke. Un dîner et un film ne serait pas assez. Pas pour un premier rendez-vous.

Clarke tourna la tête pour regarder la brune et pouvait dire que Lexa était déjà en train de stresser. **"Je te propose de sortir donc c'est moi qui planifierait tout. La seule chose que tu as à faire est d'être disponible pour que je puisse t-y emmener. Tu penses pouvoir gérer ça ?"**

Lexa rit doucement. **"Ouais, je pense que je peux gérer ça, Clarke."**

* * *

 **Clexa : Donc oui je compte bien traduire les 2 OS qui sont une sorte de mini-suite de l'histoire, puis aussi la vraie suite :) enfin d'abord faudrait que cette putain de wifi marche pour que je puisse finir la première -'**

 **L . Kim: Alors l'actrice qui serait représentante de Costia dans la fic d'après l'auteure ce serait Jessica Parker Kennedy je sais pas si tu vois qui c'est, mais au pire y'a google ;)**  
 **PS: t'es au courant que ton pseudo on peut pas l'écrire correctement à cause d'une sorte de bug ou je sais pas quoi mdrr :')**

 **JustineJecie : Oui bien sûr je pourrais en traduire sur ce couple là mais faudra que la wifi montre le bout de son nez :) et euh vaut mieux voir le film avant je suppose ?**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Ceci n'est pas ma fiction, ce n'est qu'une traduction. L'œuvre d'origine ayant été écrite par _awriterofnothing_.**

 **Hey ! Bon le chapitre est plutôt court mais bon...Au moins elles franchissent un mini cap :').**

 **Désolé pour les fautes**

 **Merci pour les reviews (cœur sur vous :) ) et réponses en bas comme d'hab'**

 **Enjoy, Peace et Salut !**

* * *

 **Pull Me Closer to Love**

 **Chapitre 7**

Lexa était actuellement dans la chambre d'Octavia alors qu'elle se préparait pour son rendez-vous avec Clarke. Elle avait pris trois tenues de sa chambre et laissait maintenant son amie l'aider à choisir quoi porter, mais Octavia n'était pas vraiment d'une si grande aide.

 **"L'autre haut à un plus grand décolleté,"** déclara Octavia alors que Lexa avait opté pour un top et une chemise à carreaux. **"Je pense toujours que tu devrais emprunter l'une de mes robes."**

 **"Clarke à dit décontracté et confortable,"** Lexa se regarda dans le miroir, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

 **"Eh bien, moi je dis sexy et accessible."** dit Octavia en allant voir dans son placard pour en sortir une robe d'été. **"Imagine les choses qu'elle pourrait te faire pendant que tu portes cette robe."**

 **"Arrêtes d'être aussi perverse, Blake,"** dit Lexa.

Octavia roula des yeux alors qu'elle rangea la robe dans le placard. **"Où allez-vous de toute façon ?"**

Lexa haussa les épaules. **"Elle ne voulait pas me le dire."**

Octavia soupira. **"Et elle ne le dira ni à moi ni à Raven non plus... Au fait, je voulais vraiment te parler de quelque chose. C'est probablement le mauvais timing pour ce genre de discussions mais je me suis dis que je devrais te le dire tôt ou tard."**

 **"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"**

Octavia se mit à jouer avec la manche de sa chemise. **"Ton frère m'a peut-être demandé de sortir."** Lexa regarda simplement sa meilleure amie et Octavia devint nerveuse. **"Je n'ai pas dis oui. Je lui ai dit que je devais d'abord te demander et que si tu disais non, alors je n'entamerais rien avec lui."**

 **"Sérieusement, Octavia? Tu penses vraiment que je voudrais t'empêcher de sortir avec Lincoln ? Dis-lui oui."**

Octavia cria avec enthousiasme avant de se précipiter vers le lit pour enlacer Lexa. **"J'ai déjà l'idée parfaite pour un double rendez-vous. Et une fois que Raven arrêtera de prétendre qu'elle n'est pas sur ce type, Wick, alors on pourra être sûre qu'un triple rendez-vous sera organisé."**

Lexa secoua la tête. **"Ça n'arrivera pas, mais ton enthousiasme est noté."**

La porte s'ouvrit et Raven entra dans la pièce. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la chemise à carreaux de Lexa et secoua la tête. **"Tu as besoin de te changer."**

Lexa fronça les sourcils et regarda ses vêtements. **"C'est quoi le problème avec cette chemise ?"**

 **"Défais les boutons. Trop de vêtements."**

Octavia rit. **"Je lui ai dis qu'il fallait quelle porte quelque chose de plus accessible."**

 **"Il fait froid dehors,"** déclara Lexa. **"Les vêtements sont importants."**

 **"Il suffit que tu enlèves la chemise, Lexa,"** dit Octavia.

Lexa décida de ne pas discuter avec les deux. Elle enleva la chemise à carreaux et la jeta sur le lit.

Raven hocha la tête en approbation. **"Parfait. Clarke t'attend."**

 **"Rappelez-vous, on veut les détails du premier baiser"** ajouta Octavia alors que Lexa quittait la pièce. Une fois que son amie avait disparu, elle regarda Raven. **"Comment était Clarke?"**

 **"Nerveuse."** Raven s'assit sur le bord de son lit, **"Mais elles iront bien, dans toute leur gloire gênante et bizarre."**

* * *

Lexa frappa à la porte de sa chambre et quelques secondes plus tard Clarke ouvrit, souriant brillamment. La blonde portait un jean taille haute et un crop top bleu avec la veste que Lexa lui avait donné.

Lexa fit signe à son top. **"Nos amis ont insisté pour que j'enlève ma chemise. Est-ce que je peux juste aller prendre une veste avant qu'on parte ?"**

Clarke rit et fit un pas de côté pour laisser Lexa entrer dans leur chambre. **"Elles sont excitées pour ce rencard."**

 **"Oui , elles le sont vraiment."** Lexa attrapa sa veste en cuir de son placard. **"Espérons que nous ne les décevrons pas."**

 **"Je pense qu'elles seront satisfaites tant qu'elles auront les détails du premier baiser"** déclara Clarke. **"Donc il vaut mieux que tu joues bien tes cartes, Woods."**

 **"Je vais définitivement essayer,"** promit Lexa alors qu'elles sortaient de la chambre ensemble. **"Donc, comptes-tu me dire où nous allons?"**

 **"Tu le sauras bien assez tôt,"** lui assura Clarke.

* * *

Clarke se gara devant la patinoire et regarda Lexa tout en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, craignant que Lexa puisse complètement détester cette idée. **"On y est. Qu'en penses-tu ?"**

 **"Je n'ai jamais fait du patin à glace avant"** , déclara Lexa. **"L'idée de tomber constamment ne m'a jamais vraiment tenté, mais si tu me rattrape avant de toucher la glace, alors je pense que ça pourra aller."** Rajouta-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Les deux sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment. Tout en prenant les patins à glace, Clarke dû arrêter Lexa de payer.

 **"On peut, au moins diviser le prix en deux"** , déclara Lexa, l'argent encore dans sa main.

 **"Range moi ça. Ton argent ne servira pas aujourd'hui."** Clarke paya le caissier et attendait pour récupérer des patins à glace à leurs tailles.

 **"Tu sais ce qui ne m'a jamais vraiment tenté non plus ?"** dit Lexa. **"Mettre mes pieds dans quelque chose qui a déjà était porté par des centaines d'autres personnes."**

Clarke roula des yeux, mais elle souriait. **"Ferme la et amuse-toi, Lexa."**

Lexa sourit. **"Es-tu toujours aussi agréable durant les premier rendez-vous ou je suis juste spéciale ?"**

Clarke pris les patins à glace qui lui était tendus par un gars du staff et jeta un regard à Lexa. **"Tu es chiante comme fille."**

 **"Une fille chiante à qui tu as proposé un rendez-vous"** souligna Lexa alors qu'elle suivait Clarke jusqu'à un banc.

 **"Je le remet en question au moment même où nous avons cette conversation."**

Quand elles finirent de mettre leurs patins à glace, Clarke se leva et attendit que Lexa se lève à son tour, mais la brunette n'avait pas l'air d'être prête à le faire. **"Besoin d'aide ?"**

Lexa se moqua. **"Je peux tenir sur mes jambes, Clarke."** Lexa prit une profonde inspiration et se déplaça lentement pour se lever. Une fois debout, elle donna à Clarke un regard qui disait _"je te l'avais bien dit"._

 **"Ok, commandeur,"** sourit Clarke alors qu'elle entra sur la patinoire. **"Allons-y."**

Lexa roula des yeux. **"Ok...hum, blondie ? J'ai peut-être besoin d'aide avec cette partie."**

Clarke revint vers le portique d'accès à la patinoire et tendit la main à Lexa. La brune la prit et lentement avança. Une fois à l'intérieur de la patinoire, Lexa laissa échapper un soupir.

 **"Tout ça est déjà stressant. Je voulais juste que tu le saches."**

Clarke rit. **"N'y pense pas autant."**

Lexa regarda les autres personnes qui défilaient sans problème. **"Et si je tombe dans le passage ?"**

Clarke se déplaça derrière Lexa, plaçant ses mains sur la taille de la brunette. **"Ne te préoccupe pas des autres. Je suis là. As-tu confiance en moi ?"**

Lexa tourna la tête pour attraper le regard de Clarke. **"Oui ... même si à plusieurs occasions, quelques questions peuvent se poser sur ma santé mentale."**

Clarke entonna un rire. **"J'espère que tu sais que je ne peux pas te supporter."**

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Lexa était beaucoup plus confiante et dit à la blonde qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de l'aider, mais Clarke garda tout de même sa main sur le bas du dos de la brune.

 **"Je pense que tout ce rendez-vous n'est qu'un stratagème pour que tu puisse me peloter"** dit Lexa alors qu'elles tournaient en rond dans la patinoire.

Clarke enleva sa main du bas du dos de Lexa, pensant qu'elle avait peut-être été trop tactile. **"C'était juste en bonus,"** plaisanta-t-elle.

Lexa s'enquit vite du contact de la blonde et bougea alors sa main, de sorte à ce qu'elle frôle celle de Clarke. La blonde sourit à l'action familière et entrelaça leurs doigts. **"Donc, le patinage est-il une passion ? Devrais-je m'attendre à te voir abandonner l'université pour le patinage artistique ? Je pense que Sky Princess serait un nom de scène parfait."**

Clarke fronça les sourcils. **"Sky Princess?"**

Lexa hocha la tête. **"Parce que tu es un aperçu du bonheur, un petit goût de paradis. Tu es quasiment un miracle, Clarke Griffin."**

Le cœur de Clarke bégayait dans sa poitrine. D'aussi mots doux n'avaient jamais été prononcés à son égard avant et elle ne savait pas exactement comment réagir.

Lexa fit une grimace en repensant à ce qu'elle venait de dire. **"S'il te plaît ne dis jamais à quelqu'un que je t'ai dit ça."**

 **"Merde,"** soupira Clarke. **"J'était prête à écrire un livre à ce sujet et tout. J'avais même déjà un titre. _La pas si insensible, Lexa Woods_."**

Lexa fit semblant de songer au titre. **"Rien qu'avec le personnage principal on peut s'attendre à un best-seller."**

Clarke secoua la tête. **"Tu es tellement imbue de ta personne. Et merci ... ce que tu as dis était adorable."**

 **"C'est ce que je ressens"** , déclara Lexa. **"Tu es devenu quelqu'un de très proche pour moi, Clarke. Tu m'as fais ouvrir les yeux. Mais ne sois pas si impressionnée. C'était les paroles d'une chanson."**

 **"Je te déteste,"** déclara Clarke avec un petit rire. **"Es-tu prête à aller dîner ?"**

 **"Où pensais-tu nous amener ?"** demanda Lexa alors qu'elles se dirigeaient hors de la patinoire.

 **"Je pensais que nous pourrions aller au Jaha."** Clarke savait que le restaurant était un peu cher, mais une petite partie d'elle voulait impressionner Lexa après avoir vu comment la brunette avait grandi.

 **"Habillées comme ça ?"** dit Lexa d'un air taquin. **"Je sais que l'ami de ton père possède ce lieu mais je doute qu'ils nous laissent entrer."**

 **"Tu marques un point."**

Lexa lui fit un clin d'œil. **"Voilà pourquoi c'est moi la future avocate."**

Clarke roula des yeux alors qu'elle allait vers un banc pour pouvoir retirer ses patins à glace. **"Que dirais-tu si nous retournions aux dortoirs, nous changions et puis aller au Jaha?"**

 **"Clarke, le Jaha est hors du budget d'une étudiante universitaire"** , déclara Lexa, plus sérieusement. **"Nous n'avons pas y aller."**

Clarke jouait avec la montre à son poignet alors qu'elle regarda Lexa. **"Je peux me permettre de t'y emmener, Lexa."**

 **"Et puis quoi ? Passer les prochaines semaines à manger du pain ? Allons simplement au Grounders. On aime toutes les deux y aller."**

 **"Nous allons toujours là-bas"** Clarke fronça les sourcils. **"Je voulais changer de d'habitude, prendre quelque chose de nouveau."**

Lexa sourit, touchée par le sentiment. **"On commandera quelque chose de différent. Problème résolu."**

 **"Je suis sérieuse, Lexa,"** soupira Clarke.

 **"Tout comme moi, Clarke. Je ne veux pas de fantaisie. Je veux juste être avec toi."**

Clarke sourit. **"Je pense que tu viens de me donner une suite à ce livre."**

Lexa rit. **"Allez, sortons d'ici."**

* * *

 **"Alors comment ça va se passer ?"** demanda Clarke alors qu'elles marchaient vers le dortoir. Elle pouvait sentir les nerfs à l'œuvre dans son estomac et espérait que sa main, celle que Lexa tenait, n'était pas trop moite, reflétant alors son stress. **"** **C'est pas comme si tu me déposait chez moi et partais donc un premier baiser à l'extérieur du dortoir serait stupide, non ? Nous devrions juste aller à l'intérieur et voir ce qu'il se passe. Je veux dire, un premier baiser n'est pas vraiment non plus nécess-"** Clarke fût mise sous silence quand Lexa posa sa main derrière son cou et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

À la sensation des lèvres de Lexa contre les siennes, toutes les pensées qui n'étaient pas liées à la brune furent balayées de l'esprit de Clarke tendis qu'elle se perdait dans le baiser. Il était doux et prudent mais passionné. Clarke sentit le pouce de Lexa glisser doucement sur sa mâchoire tandis qu'elle se dégageait pour reprendre son souffle.

 **"T'as t'on déjà dit que tu parlais beaucoup trop ?"**

Clarke rit doucement. **"Tu ... à plusieurs reprises."** Les yeux de Clarke dérivèrent vers le bas, sur les lèvres de Lexa, mais la brune recula avec un sourire narquois.

 **"Pars devant à l'intérieur"** , déclara Lexa. **"Je serais de retour un peu plus tard."**

Clarke fronça les sourcils dans la confusion. **"Où vas-tu?"**

Lexa sourit. **"J'embrasse incroyablement bien. Tu pourrais avoir besoin de temps seule pour traiter mon incroyabilité."** _(ce mot n'existe pas, je sais mdrr mais "amazingness" pas trop non plus donc...)_

 **"Tu es tell-** **"** Clarke fût coupée de nouveau quand Lexa déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres.

 **"Amuse-toi bien avec Octavia et Raven."**

Les yeux de Clarke s'élargirent. **"Ne me laisse pas seule avec ces deux vautours."**

 **"Tu iras très bien,"** assura Lexa à la blonde alors qu'elle s'écartait d'elle. **"Je te vois plus tard,"** dit-elle avant de tourner et sortir par les portes qui conduisent à l'escalier.

Clarke entendit une porte s'ouvrir et la tête de Raven en émergea. **"Je savais que je t'avais entendu!"** Raven quitta sa chambre. **"Comment c'était ?"**

Octavia sortit juste après. **"S'il te plaît dites moi qu'il y a eut un premier baiser ?"** Octavia fronça les sourcils quand elle remarqua que Lexa n'était pas avec Clarke. **"Où est Lexa ?"**

* * *

 **"Elle est incroyable, Lincoln."** Lexa était actuellement dans l'appartement de son frère situé hors du campus, allongée sur le canapé tandis qu'elle lui parlait de son rendez-vous. **"Elle me terrifie, mais elle reste tellement géniale."**

Lincoln se mit à rire depuis le canapé en face d'elle. **"Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle te fait peur ?"**

 **"Elle a le potentiel de dévaster mon cœur et je ne sais pas si il peut supporter plus de chagrin."**

Lincoln hocha la tête dans la compréhension. **"Mais elle est géniale."**

Lexa sourit. **"Elle l'est."**

 **"Et elle te traite bien ?"**

 **"Elle le fait."**

 **"Je pense qu'alors tu n'as peut-être pas besoin d'être si terrifiée."**

Lexa pensa aux différents moments qu'elle avait passé avec Clarke durant ces deux derniers mois. **"Peut être pas."**

* * *

 **Cottigny : haaaa la flemme... un fléau qui perdure depuis longtemps :') et merci t'es chou toi, et je confirme meilleur AU que j'ai pu lire pour l'instant :)**

 **Werydick : Ton pseudo il a un rapport avec le mot "véridique" ou ça à rien avoir mdrrr ? Plus sérieusement, ouais, elles avancent lentement mais surement je trouve et ne sois pas si pessimiste, j'ai foie en la wifi lol :')  
PS : J'ADOORE ta dernière fic *-***

 **JunkieWoman : Alors toi, woaw ! Pour être junkie t'es junkie toi mdrr ta review est limite plus longue que des fics que j'ai pu lire (mais je m'en plein pas hein, au contraire ;) ), bref t'as eu ton bisous (même deux) contente ? :')**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Ceci n'est pas ma fiction, ce n'est qu'une traduction. L'œuvre d'origine ayant été écrite par _awriterofnothing_.**

 **Hey ! Bon on dirait bien que j'arrive à poster une fois par semaine pck... _INTERNET IS BACK BITCHES !_ lol. Pour fêter ça pas de champagne mais un chapitre plus long (y'en a 2 en fait).  
WARNING! Ce chapitre contient des passages beaucoup trop adorables, des questions beaucoup trop stupides et une fin pour les sadiques comme moi mdrr kiss kiss**

 **Désolée pour les fautes**

 **Merci pour les reviews (cœur cœur) et réponses en bas**

 **Enjoy, Peace et Salut !**

* * *

 **Pull Me Closer to Love**

 **Chapitre 8**

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par vous vous êtes embrassées que deux fois?"** demanda Raven qui n'y croyait pas. **"Vous êtes ensemble depuis une semaine et en plus vous vivez dans la même pièce. Vous devriez vous embrasser et vous câliner toutes les deux heures au minimum."**

Clarke plia un t-shirt et le plaça dans sa valise. **"Encore une fois, on prend les choses lentement. En plus, on a été assez occupées avec nos exams de fin de trimestre."**

 **"Il n'y a que toi pour sortir avec quelqu'un qui partage ta chambre et ne pas prendre pleinement avantage de la situation. J'aurais déjà les lits collés ensemble depuis un moment maintenant et la seule chose que j'étudierais ne requerrait pas de manuel."**

Clarke jeta une chemise sur le visage de Raven. **"On a nos hormones sous contrôle."**

Raven tira la chemise de son visage et l'a renvoya à Clarke. **"Chiant. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous allez vous voir durant les vacances ?"**

 **"Ouais, on en a déjà discuté"** , déclara Clarke, joyeusement. **"Et tout ce dont ma mère a besoin de savoir est que c'est une bonne amie."**

Raven hocha la tête. **"Bonne amie. Compris."**

La porte s'ouvrit et Lexa entra, tenant un panier de linge dans une main et une tasse de café dans l'autre. **"Hey, Raven,"** dit-elle à la brune.

 **"Hey, Woods,"** la salua-t-elle en retour alors que Lexa posait son panier de linge sur son lit et la tasse de café sur son bureau.

 **"Je devrais vous laisser toutes les deux en privé, mais ce n'est pas comme si vous en faisiez bon usage."** Raven secoua la tête. **"Vous laissez votre homosexualité se dissiper."**

 **"Au revoir, Raven."** Clarke s'avança vers son lit pour tirer la brunette de celui-ci. **"Va finir de faire tes valises."**

Les épaules de Raven s'affaissèrent. **"Je déteste faire ça."**

 **"J'en ai déjà fais la moitié pour toi. Il te suffit de t'assurer que je n'ai pas oublié quelque chose."** Clarke secoua la tête alors que sa meilleure amie sortait de la pièce.

Lexa haussa un sourcil à la blonde. **"Laisser notre homosexualité se dissiper ?"**

Clarke soupira. **"Ouais, elle pense que puisque nous sommes assez chanceuses pour cohabiter ensemble, nous devrions nous embrasser et tout tout le temps."**

Lexa rit. **"Je ne sais pas si c'est Octavia qui à une mauvaise influence sur Raven ou si c'est le contraire."**

 **"Elles ont toutes les deux une mauvaise influence sur l'autre"** , déclara Clarke. **"Elles ne devraient pas être autorisés à passer autant de temps ensemble. Quoi qu'il en soit, es-tu prêtes pour un rencard ce soir avant que nous partions le matin ?"**

 **"Bien sûr"** répondit Lexa. **"As-tu envie d'aller quelque part en particulier ?"**

Clarke secoua la tête. **"Je pensais que nous pouvions juste rester ici et regarder tout ce qui semble bien sur Netflix."**

 **"On peut faire ça"** répondit Lexa tandis qu'elle récupérait son sac de voyage. **"As-tu une heure précise en tête ?"**

 **"Dès qu'on aura fini de faire nos valises"** déclara Clarke. **"J'ai en quelque sorte envie de passer toute la journée avec toi."**

Lexa se mit à sourire en pliant une chemise. **"Tu n'obtiendras aucune objetion de mon côté."**

 **"Ça je le sais,"** dit Clarke, en plaisantant. **"Tu aimes être près de moi."** Elle s'avança pour prendre le café de Lexa et le bu. Elle fût surprise par le goût de celui-ci et regarda la brune avec un sourire narquois.

 **"Bien sûr, Clarke que tu peux prendre une gorgée de mon café"** , déclara Lexa feignant l'exaspération.

 **"Ce n'est pas ce que tu prends habituellement,"** déclara Clarke tout en posant la tasse. **"C'est ce que _J'AI_ l'habitude de prendre."**

Lexa roula des yeux. Les deux derniers jours, Clarke s'était mise à boire son café, puis à se plaindre qu'il était trop fort à chaque fois. **"J'ai pensais que, si je prenais le café que toi tu bois d'habitude, alors je n'aurais pas à avoir à t'écouter te lamenter sur le fait que mon café est trop dégoutant à chaque fois que tu le bois."**

Le sourire de Clarke s'élargit. **"Tu as changé ton type de café pour moi. C'est tellement adorable, Lexa."**

 **"Non, je l'ai fait pour ma santé mentale, Clarke"** corrigea Lexa.

 **"Tu n'as pas à boire ce que j'aime"** dit Clarke, un peu plus sérieusement. **"Tes trucs dégoutants me vont très bien."**

Lexa rit alors qu'elle plaçait un sweat dans son sac. **"Ou tu peux simplement ne pas prendre mon café. Mais ça me va, cependant. En fait, j'apprécie le goût."**

Clarke sirota à nouveau le café avant de le reposer sur le bureau de Lexa. **"Si tu le dis."**

Clarke bougea jusqu'à son ordinateur portable afin de mettre un peu de musique le temps qu'elle et Lexa finissent de préparer leurs affaires dans un confortable silence.

* * *

Lexa était assise sur le lit de Clarke, son dos appuyé contre le mur, alors qu'elle regardait l'écran de l'ordinateur portable sur les genoux de Clarke. Elles étaient actuellement en train de regarder quelque chose qui n'avait pas beaucoup d'intêret pour la brune. Elle n'était pas vraiment à fond dans les séries TV, mais être à côté de Clarke était plus qu'une raison suffisante pour ne pas se plaindre. Elle tourna sa tête vers la blonde et la regardait tandis que celle-ci regardait la série avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Lexa se mit à sourire quand Clarke entama un rire à l'écran.

La blonde pouvait sentir que Lexa la dévisageait et détourna alors la tête de son ordinateur portable afin de la regarder. **"Tu ne regarde pas la série"** dit-elle doucement.

 **"Désolé,"** dit Lexa, mais ne détacha pas pour autant son regard de Clarke.

Les yeux de Clarke tombèrent sur les lèvres de Lexa avant qu'ils ne se refocalisent dans les intenses yeux verts de la brune. **"Est-ce que tu veux qu'on s'embrasse?"**

Lexa rit, provoquant à Clarke de froncer les sourcils. **"Vraiment, Clarke? Tu viens de tout gâcher."**

Clarke haussa un sourcil. **"Gâcher quoi?"**

 **"Notre moment,"** répondit Lexa. **"Tu n'as pas besoin de me demander de m'embrasser."**

 **"Eh bien, on fait les choses lentement"** déclara Clarke. **"Je ne voulait pas assumer le fait que je pouvais juste pousser ma langue dans ta bouche. J'était simplement polie."**

 **"Je suppose que je ne peux pas te reprocher d'être une _gentlewoman_ "** plaisanta Lexa tout en arrêtant la série qui était maintenant le bruit de fond. Elle ferma l'ordinateur portable de Clarke et le posa sur le bureau avant de regarder la blonde. Elles n'avaient seulement partagé que les deux baisers en dehors du dortoir après leur premier rencard, ce qui faisait donc de ceci un nouveau territoire. **"Alors ...comment tu veux t'y prendre ?"**

Clarke secoua la tête avec un léger rire. **"Raven a raison. On est vraiment trop bizarres. Je pense que nous-,"** les yeux de Clarke se fermèrent doucement dès que les lèvres de Lexa se pressèrent sur les siennes. Elle posa sa main sur le côté du visage de Lexa et écarta légèrement ses lèvres pour que la langue de Lexa qui glissait le long d'elles puisse entrer. Elle sentit une vague d'excitation quand leurs langues se touchèrent et elle gémit légèrement dans le baiser.

Lexa posa sa main sur la hanche de Clarke tandis que le baiser s'intensifiait et Clarke se déplaça afin qu'elle puisse être à cheval sur les cuisses de la brune.

 **"Est-ce que c'est bon ?"** demanda Clarke au sujet de sa position actuelle.

Lexa hocha la tête tandis qu'elle posait sa main derrière le cou de Clarke pour l'emmener dans un autre baiser. L'autre main de Lexa se serra sur le t-shirt de la blonde tendis qu'elle luttait pour l'empêcher de se balader sur tout le corps de celle-ci. Elle ne voulait pas être irrespectueuse.

Clarke se détacha des lèvres de la brune, n'y croyant pas. **"On s'embrasse sur mon lit et je peux quand même te sentir beaucoup trop réfléchir."**

Lexa se lécha les lèvres. **"Désolé,"** elle tira Clarke vers elle pour reprendre là où elles en étaient mais la blonde se recula de nouveau.

 **"Dis-moi,"** demanda Clarke, en plaçant ses mains sur les épaules de Lexa. **"Tu veux arrêter ?"**

 **"Non!"** lâcha hâtivement Lexa, mais rougit à sa réponse, qui montrait son impatience. **"Je ne veux pas arrêter, Clarke. C'est juste que je ... Je ne sais pas exactement quoi faire avec mes mains. Je veux dire, je sais ce que je veux faire avec elles, mais c'est certainement encore trop tôt pour du pelotage sous le t-shirt."**

Clarke rit. **"Tes mains sont bien là où elles sont",** assura-t-elle à la brunette. **"Juste, embrasse-moi et arrête de penser."** Clarke embrassa Lexa à nouveau et les deux se perdirent dans leur séance _câlin-câlin_ pour un bon moment.

* * *

Lexa mit ses mains dans ses poches tendit qu'elle se tenait à côté de la voiture de Clarke. Elles allaient toutes les deux retourner chez elles, mais étaient l'une comme l'autre, réticentes à l'idée d'entrer dans leurs voitures.

 **"Je t'enverrais un message dès que je serais chez moi."** Les bras de Clarke étaient derrière son dos et Lexa n'avait pas encore vu ce qu'elle cachait. **"Conduit prudemment."**

 **"Toi aussi,"** dit Lexa. **"Je te verrais dans deux semaines. Tu as demandé à ta mère si je pouvais passer quelques jours chez toi, pas vrai ?"**

 **"Pas encore"** , admit Clarke. **"Mais je le ferais. Elle dira oui."**

 **"Clarke, demande-lui. Je ne veux pas arriver comme ça."**

 **"Je vais lui demander"** , promit Clarke. Elle bougea son bras de derrière son dos, révélant un bouquet de fleurs. Le visage de Lexa s'illumina immédiatement et Clarke se sentie sourire à cette vue.

Lexa oublia que Octavia et Raven les regardaient de leurs voitures respectives, et se pencha alors pour embrasser Clarke. Elle entendit les filles siffler et roula alors des yeux lorsqu'elle se dégagea de la blonde. **"Je te remercie. Elles sont magnifiques."**

 **"Allez!"** appela Octavia de la voiture de Lexa. **"Vous avez eu une semaine pour vous câliner et vous l'avez gâché. C'est trop tard maintenant."**

Clarke sourit tendis qu'elle repensait aux quelques heures passées ensemble la veille. Cependant, elle repoussa vite ces pensées au loin, sentant l'envie de retourner dans la chambre. Lexa sourit, ayant deviné les pensées de celle-ci et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Clarke.

Raven klaxonna depuis la voiture de Clarke, provoquant aux deux filles de se séparer. **"Vous pourrez vous envoyer des sextos plus tard ! Allez !"**

Lexa rougit aux mots de Raven tendis que Clarke semblait y repenser. " **On ferait mieux d'y aller avant qu'elles ne crient quelque chose qui serait embarrassant à entendre dans le campus."**

Clarke acquiesça avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa voiture. Elle dit au revoir à la brune et fit un signe de la main à Octavia avant de monter dans sa voiture.

Raven regarda sa meilleure amie, repérant quelque chose sur son cou. Elle tira un peu le col de la chemise de Clarke et se mit à rire. **"Joli suçon."**

Clarke tapa la main de Raven pour l'enlever et remit sa chemise en place. **"La-ferme"** dit-elle alors qu'elle démarra sa voiture.

 **"Tu sais que je veux des détails, pas vrai ?"** sourit Raven. **"De quelle combientième de fois parlons-nous là ? Deuxièmement, troisième?"**

Clarke roula des yeux. **"On s'est juste embrassées sur mon lit. Nos mains sont restées à des endroits descends et-"**

* * *

 **"-Les vêtements à leurs place,"** informa Lexa à sa meilleure amie.

 **"Vous êtes toutes les deux tellement nazes"** , soupira Octavia. **"L'as-tu au moins un peu peloté ?"**

Lexa secoua la tête avant de placer ses lunettes de soleil sur son visage. **"Nous avons un accord sur le rythme que nous prenons."**

Octavia rit et fit semblant de parler comme Lexa. **"Nous avons un accord sur le rythme. Comment as-tu fait pour ne plus être vierge ?"**

 **"Je te déteste,"** dit Lexa alors qu'elle sortait de sa place de parking. **"Je me suis précipité dans les choses avec Costia et tu sais comment ça a fini. Là j'essaye de-"**

* * *

 **"fonder des bases solides",** expliqua Clarke. **"Tout le reste peut venir plus tard."**

Raven renifla un rire. **"Vue à quelle vitesse vous avancez toutes les deux, plus tard risque d'être dans très longtemps."**

Clarke secoua la tête et enfin sorti de sa place de parking. **"Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle."**

 **"Parce que je suis ta meilleure amie,"** déclara Raven. **"Et la seule personne qui sait que ton premier baiser était avec une pomme."**

 **"Tu as dis que tu ne le répèterais jamais"** geint Clarke.

Raven sourit. **"Je suis en train de le dire à toi donc ça ne compte pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, les détails. Comment le baiser s'est-il passé? Qui l'a initié ?"**

 **"Eh bien, techniquement moi,"** répondit Clarke. **"Mais elle m'a embrassé en premier."** Clarke rougit en pensant à la façon dont elle avait demandé à Lexa si elle voulait qu'elles s'embrassent. Ce n'était pas son meilleur moment. **"Je lui ai demandé si elle voulait qu'on s'embrasse et-"**

* * *

 **"Attends"** Octavia rit. **"Elle t'a demandé ? Dieu que vous êtes tellement étrangement ringardes."**

 **"La-ferme."** rit Lexa tout en poussant Octavia pour accentuer sa réponse. **"Elle est adorable. Et mon premier baiser avec elle était mieux que mon premier baiser ivre avec Costia."**

 **"Tu lui as dit à propos de Costia ?"** demanda Octavia , curieusement.

 **"Pas en détail mais elle sait à son sujet. Je n'ai pas vraiment de raison pour aborder le sujet et je n'y tient pas."**

 **"Ok ok. Donc, hâte de rencontrer la mère de Clarke ? Pour deux personnes qui sont censées faire les choses lentement, je trouve que vous rencontrez les familles de chacune assez vite"** plaisanta-t-elle.

 **"Je vais rencontrer sa mère comme une amie,"** précisa Lexa.

 **"Ouais, si vous voulez dormir dans la même chambre, vous aurez à faire semblant d'être juste des amies. Intelligentes."**

Lexa rit. **"Ce n'est pas-,"**

* * *

 **"Pour ça que je ne veux rien dire,"** lui assura Clarke. **"Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je fonde des bases solides. Je lui dirait à propos de Lexa quand nous seront officiellement ensemble."**

Raven laissa échapper un long soupir. **"Je ne peux même pas imaginer comment tu vis tellement tu es naze. Pourquoi somme-nous amies?"**

Clarke rit. **"Tu m'aimes. Mais sérieusement, ne le dis pas à ma mère pour Lexa. Tu sais comment elle est. Une fois qu'elle le découvrira, elle lui fera un aperçu de l'ensemble de notre vie et une liste détaillée de ce qu'elle envisage pour notre avenir. Elle va la faire fuir. "**

Raven fit un bruit de fermeture éclair sur sa bouche et fit semblant de jeter la clef. **"Elle n'entendra rien de ma part."** Raven était sûr qu'Abby le découvrirait toute seule. Clarke et Lexa n'agissaient définitivement pas platoniquement quand elles étaient l'une près de l'autre. Les petites touches et les sourires secrets qu'elles avaient tendance à partager maintenant qu'elles sortaient ensemble devraient probablement les révéler au grand jour. La visite de Lexa se révèlerait certainement très intéressante si les deux ne réfrénaient pas leurs excès de _gentillesse_.

* * *

Clarke était assise sur son lit, immergée dans une conversation avec Lexa, se disant qu'elle déferrait ses valises plus tard.

 _Clarke [11:05]: Alors, vas-tu admettre que je te manque ?_

 _Lexa [11:06]: Ça ne fait que quelques heures, Clarke. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'y penser._

Clarke rit de la réponse de Lexa alors qu'elle bougea pour se mettre plus à l'aise sur son lit. Elle s'appuya contre sa tête de lit tout en tapant son message.

 _Clarke [11:08]: C'est une horrible réponse. Dire que j'ai passais deux heures à t'embrasser hier._

 _Lexa [11:09]: Ça, ça va me manquer. On aurait dû faire ça bien avant hier soir._

 _Clarke [11:10]: Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi. Je devrais sûrement finir de défaire mes valises. Je t'appellerai plus tard._

 _Lexa [11:10]: Ça me semble bien._

 _Lexa [11:11]: ... et peut-être que le fait qu'il n'y est personne pour m'ennuyer me manque._

Clarke laissa échapper un rire léger tout en souriant au message. Bien sûr, Lexa ne pouvait pas simplement lui dire qu'elle lui manquait comme une personne normale. Un léger coup toqua à la porte et Clarke leva les yeux pour voir sa mère debout. **"Salut maman."**

 **"Coucou."** Abby entra dans la pièce. **"Avec qui es-tu en train de parler ? Je ne t'ai pas vue sourire comme ça depuis un certain temps."**

Clarke secoua la tête, tendis qu'elle mit de côté son téléphone. **"Je défilais seulement les actualités sur Facebook."**

Abby regarda sa fille, soupçonneuse. **"Donc, il n'y a personne de nouveau? Pas de garçon ou de fille qui ait retenu ton attention ?"**

 **"Non,"** répondit Clarke. **"Je vis la vie de célibataire. Maintenant, pouvons-nous arrêter de parler de ma vie personnelle?"**

 **"Très bien. Comment penses-tu t'en être sortis avec tes examens trimestriel ?"**

Clarke haussa les épaules. **"Quasi sûre que je les ai tous foiré et que je devrais abandonner l'idée de devenir médecin pour finir peintre dans la rue à la place."**

Abby soupira. **"Ok, ok. Je ne te bombarderais pas non plus de question sur l'école. Comment est ta vie sociale? Tu as rencontré de nouveaux amis? Suis-je autorisé à te demander ceci au moins?"**

 **"C'est une bonne question. Et oui, ma colocataire, Lexa,"** répondit Clarke, souriant à la pensée de la brunette. **"Nous sommes devenues proches. C'est une bonne amie maintenant. En fait, je me demandais si elle pouvait passer quelques jours ici, dans environ deux semaines."**

 **"Bien sûr,"** répondit Abby. **"Je ne peux attendre de rencontrer la fille que tu surnommait _Progéniture de Satan_."**

Les yeux de Clarke s'élargirent. **"S'il te plaît ne dis pas ça devant elle. J'ai eu complètement tort à son sujet. Elle est en fait très gentille et ... ok, c'est un peu une enfoirée mais pas dans le sens de conasse, tu vois."**

 **"Donc, c'est en quelque sorte une gentille enfoirée"** dit Abby, amusée.

 **"Qui est en quelque sorte une gentille enfoirée ?"** demanda Raven quand elle entra dans la pièce.

 **"Lexa,"** répondit Abby.

 **"Lexa est sympa"** Raven sourit à Clarke avant de regarder Abby. **"Elle est intelligente, elle veut être avocate après ses études et elle a aidé Clarke à ne pas foirer les math. Honnêtement, je me pose même des questions sur ma sexualité quand je suis près d'elle."**

 **"Non, c'est faux"** rit Clarke en roula des yeux. **"Tu n'as pas une valise à défaire ?"**

 **"J'ai fini"** répondit Raven tendis qu'elle se déplaça pour s'asseoir à côté de Clarke.

 **"Eh bien, Lexa ne ressemble certainement pas à la dernière description que tu m'as faite d'elle"** , dit Abby.

 **"Comme je l'ai dit,"** commença Clarke. **"J'ai eu complètement tort à son sujet."**

* * *

Lexa déballait ses affaires tendis qu'Anya était couchée sur son lit en train de lui parler. Sa cousine avait décidé de rester à la maison pour un moment afin qu'elles puissent rattraper le temps perdu pour les prochains jours à venir avant que Lexa ne parte pour aller chez Clarke.

 **"Alors, comment est la petite amie ?"** demanda Anya. **"A-t-elle fait quelque chose qui implique que je doive lui créer des lésions corporelle ?"**

 **"Tu es trop violente pour ton âge"** plaisanta Lexa. **"Et non. Aussi, je devrais probablement te dire qu'elle n'est pas vraiment ma petite amie. Nous ne faisons que sortir ensemble. Rien de sérieux."**

Anya roula des yeux. **"Est-ce que c'est ta façon de dire que tu es toujours hésitante à être dans une relation et que donc tu la qualifie de "rien de sérieux" pour éviter d'être blessée ?"**

 **"Euh, non,"** répondit Lexa. **"Ça signifie exactement ce que j'ai dis. Il n'y a pas de sous-entendus."**

Anya se moqua. **"Quoi qu'il en soit. Ça sent l'ado angoissée pour moi. Sérieusement, oublie Costia. Elle ne peut pas en plus ruiner tes autres potentielles relations."**

Lexa enleva sa valise de son lit, la mit sur le sol avant de s'asseoir à côté d'Anya. **"Costia n'avait pas tout à fait tort. J'était renfermée. J'aurais pu être plus attentionnée. Je n'ai-,"**

 **"Stop"** , la coupa Anya. **"Tu as donné à cette fille tout ce que tu pouvais lui offrir et elle n'a été qu'une putain de garce. Clarke n'a pas encore mon entière approbation, mais elle te fait sourire donc je vais lui donner une chance."**

Lincoln passa sa tête dans l'ouverture de la porte et regarda les deux filles. **"Hey, Octavia et Bellamy sont ici. Est-ce que vous êtes partantes pour une partie de basket ?"**

 **"Vas-tu être un mauvais perdant comme la dernière fois?"** demanda Anya, alors qu'elle se leva du lit.

 **"Tu as triché la dernière fois."** dit Lincoln.

 **"Tante Indra nous à interdit le basket,"** ajouta Lexa. Sa famille devait compter les personnes les plus compétitives qu'elle connaissait et même un innocent jeu tel que le _Monopoly_ pourrait se transformer en une troisième guerre mondiale en un clin d'œil.

 **"Tant que Anya peut contrôler son mauvais tempérament quand elle perd, nous iront tous bien",** dit Lincoln.

Anya fixa son cousin. **"Je n'ai pas un mauvais tempérament."**

Octavia entra dans la pièce et secoua la tête au deux. **"Nous ne sommes même pas encore en train de jouer et vous vous prenez déjà la tête."** Octavia regarda Lexa. **"Est-ce que Clarke sait comment est la famille de celle qu'elle va éventuellement épouser ?"**

Lexa roula des yeux en jetant un oreiller à Octavia. **"Nous sommes certainement encore loin de ce stade encore."**

 **"Tu vas aller chez elle pour quelques jours, peut-être qu'elle devrait se détendre ici aussi,"** suggéra Octavia.

Lexa secoua la tête. **"Je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente obligée de dire oui."**

 **"Alors je lui demanderais."** Octavia sortit son téléphone.

 **"Quoi ? Non."** Lexa se leva pour essayer de se saisir du téléphone de Octavia mais la jeune fille se détourna d'elle et commença rapidement à écrire le message à Clarke.

 _Octavia [11h36]: Hey, tu veux passer quelques jours chez Lexa durant les vacances? Lexa veut vraiment que tu viennes, mais elle pense que tu vas dire non. Raven est aussi la bienvenue !_

 **"Et envoyé."** Octavia se tourna vers Lexa avec un sourire.

 **"Je te hais."** Lexa soupira.

 **"Tu ne seras pas en train de dire ça quand tu t'enverras en l'a-"**

 **«Allons jouer au basket,"** dit précipitamment Lexa avant qu'Octavia ne puisse finir sa phrase.

Octavia rit et plaça son bras autour des épaules de Lexa. Elle laissa Anya et Lincoln partirent avant de se remettre à parler. **"J'ai tout prévu. Cette maison est assez grande pour que vous puissiez faire une petite danse à l'horizontale sans être dérangées."**

Lexa regarda sa meilleure amie n'y croyant pas ses oreilles. **"Tu as planifié ma vie sexuelle ?"**

 **"Raven et moi nous envoyons des messages à ce sujet"** dit Octavia comme si ce qu'elle disait était tout à fait normal. **"Si nous ne vous aidons pas, alors vous deux ne ferez jamais de progrès."** Le téléphone de Octavia vibra dans sa main et elle se mit à lire le message de Clarke.

 _Clarke [11h40]: Bien sûre ! On aura qu'à venir quelques jours avant le réveillon du Nouvel An et partir juste avant la reprise des cours, ça vous va ?_

 _Octavia [11h40]: Parfait!_

* * *

 _Une semaine et demi plus tard ..._

Lexa était sur son téléphone parlant à Clarke alors qu'elle regardait à travers son placard pour trouver une tenue. **"Je suis désolé que nous ne pouvons pas beaucoup parler ce soir."** Lexa avait accepté de sortir avec Octavia à une fête alors quand Clarke avait demandé si elles pouvaient faire un Skype, elle avait dû refuser.

 **"C'est bon, Lexa,"** lui assura Clarke. **"On parlera plus tard."**

 **"Je ne veux même pas y aller,"** déclara Lexa.

 **"Tu as dit que Lincoln serait votre chauffeur désigné, non? Il te suffit de te saouler et de t'amuser. Je vais monopoliser tout ton temps quand je te verrais dans deux jours de toute façon, ce dont j'attend avec impatience par ailleurs."**

Lexa sourit. **"Je ne te blâme pas. Les gens attendent généralement avec impatience ma présence."**

 **"Heureuse de voir que tu es toujours imbue de ta personne"** , plaisanta Clarke. **"Vas-tu enfin admettre que je te manque ?"**

 **"En fait, j'apprécie le calme et la tranquillité."**

 **"Ah ouais ? Eh bien, je suis Octavia sur Facebook et elle a posté une photo de toi faisant une sieste dans ce sweat à capuche qui ressemble exactement à celui que j'ai mystérieusement perdu."**

Lexa sentit ses joues chauffer tellement elle rougissait. Elle détestait les réseaux sociaux. C'est pourquoi elle faisait de son mieux pour les éviter à tout prix, peu importe combien de fois Octavia a essayé de les lui faire rejoindre. **"Beaucoup de gens possèdent des sweat à capuche gris, Clarke."**

 **"Est-ce que beaucoup de gens possèdent des sweats gris avec un trou dans le coude causé par une chute en skateboard lors de leurs première année de lycée."**

 **"Hum, à mon avis tu n'es pas très douée en skateboard,"** dit Lexa alors qu'elle se déplaçait vers le lit pour ramasser la preuve qu'elle mentait _._ **"Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne l'ai pas vu."** Lexa plaça le sweat à capuche dans le tiroir de sa commode.

 **"Peut-être qu'il va miraculeusement réapparaître plus tard"** , dit Clarke _._ **"Je ne suis pas trop inquiète à ce sujet."**

 **"Lexa!"** Octavia cria d'en bas. **"Allons-y!"**

 **"Rappelle-toi de t'amuser,"** dit Clarke.

 **"Je vais essayer. Je t'enverrais un message quand je rentrerais si ce n'est pas pas trop tard."**

 **"Texte-moi dans tout les cas"** , déclara Clarke avant de mettre fin à l'appel.

Lexa sourit et sortit de sa chambre pour aller rejoindre Octavia.

* * *

Lexa était appuyé contre un mur, gardant la même boisson pour les deux dernières heures. Octavia et Lincoln étaient restés à ses côtés durant toute la fête jusqu'à ce que la chanson préférée de Octavia retentisse dans la maison et lui donne envie de danser. Lexa tira son téléphone de sa poche et pensa à envoyer un message à Clarke, mais décida ensuite de ne pas le faire. Clarke devait être probablement déjà occupée à faire autre chose en ce moment.

 **"Eh bien, ça c'est une surprise."**

Lexa reconnut la voix immédiatement et roula des yeux. Elle ne répondit pas, espérant que son ex comprendrait qu'elle ne voulait pas lui parler.

 **"Donc c'est comme ça que les choses vont se passer ? "** demanda Costia tendis qu'elle se plaça en face de Lexa.

Lexa soupira alors qu'elle baissa les yeux sur son verre, ne regardant toujours pas Costia. **"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"**

 **"Je veux juste savoir comment tu vas. Comment sont les cours ?"**

Lexa regarda finalement la jeune fille et fût accueillie avec des yeux bruns concernés. Elle trouvait toujours que son ex avait une ressemblance troublante avec Jessica Parker Kennedy. **"Je vais bien."** Lexa se détourna mais Costia lui attrapa le bras pour l'arrêter.

 **"Lexa, allez. Ne pouvons nous pas parler ?"** Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et sourit à la brune. **"Tu m'as manqué."**

Lexa retira son bras de l'emprise de Costia. **"On ne s'est pas exactement quittées dans les meilleurs termes. Je n'ai rien à te dire."**

 **"Tu ne peux pas me blâmer pour avoir rompu"** , déclara Costia, l'agacement évident dans sa voix. **"Tu voulais rarement sortir, tu étais trop centrée sur les cours, tu ne me parlais pas de tes sentiments. C'était trop difficile d'être avec toi, Lexa. J'ai essayé. Tu étais juste-,"**

 **"Pas assez. Oui, tu me l'avais déjà dit. Je m'en vais."** Lexa avait beaucoup de choses qu'elle voulait dire pour sa défense, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de commencer quoi que ce soit lors d'une fête.

Costia arrêta Lexa de nouveau. **"Tu m'as vraiment manqué."**

Lexa secoua la tête. **"Je me soucie toujours de toi, Costia, mais tu ne me manque pas."**

 **"Je n'y crois pas."** Costia déplaça sa main pour la poser derrière le cou de Lexa et son regard tomba sur les lèvres de la brunette. **"Il y avait une chose à laquelle nous étions vraiment douées."**

Lexa posa sa main sur le poignet de Costia et enleva sa main. **"On ne fera rien du tout. Je suis avec quelqu'un."** Lexa ne savait pas si elle devait être offensé ou plut par le regard de surprise que Costia portait maintenant. **"Profite de ta nuit."**

Costia n'était pas prête d'admettre la défaite donc quand Lexa se mit à partir, elle se plaça devant elle et se pencha pour presser leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre.

Lexa n'hésita pas à la repousser doucement. **"C'est trop tard. Je ne ferais pas ça avec toi."**

Costia regarda Lexa s'éloigner, débattant sur le fait si elle devait la suivre ou non mais elle entendit la voix d'Octavia derrière elle.

 **"Non mais c'était quoi ce bordel ?"**

Costia roula des yeux. **"Occupe-toi de tes affaires, Octavia."**

Octavia fit un pas vers Costia. **"Je te dois encore plusieurs coups de poings au visage donc si j'étais toi, je ferais attention."**

Lincoln ramena la brune en arrière avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose qui puisse lui attirer des ennuis.

Octavia fixa l'ex de Lexa. **"Laisse-la tranquille ou je me ferais un plaisir de te détruire."** Elle partit dans la direction où Lexa avait disparu et trouva la brune assise sur le canapé du salon. **"Hey, est-ce que ça va ?"** Elle s'assit à côté d'elle.

 **"Ouais, étonnamment. Je pensais que cela ferais plus mal de la voir mais ..."** Lexa haussa les épaules. **"Je vais bien."**

Octavia sourit. **"Dieu merci pour ça. Elle ne mérite pas qu'on pense à elle. Allez, sortons d'ici. Cette fête a été officiellement ruinée."**

* * *

Clarke était dans le salon regardant un film avec Raven tout en parcourant le fil d'actualité Facebook sur son téléphone. Elle regardait les photos que Octavia avait posté, ce qui la conduisit à regarder le profil des personnes que la brune avait tagué. Elle était sur le point de poser son téléphone sur la table quand elle remarqua un nom familier marqué dans une photo. Costia Odon. Elle cliqua sur le profil de la jeune fille et se redressa rapidement à la vue d'une photo sur laquelle Costia et Lexa s'embrassaient. Sous elle il y avait une légende qui disait : _Réunies_.

* * *

 **elominnie: ha ben si je t'ai fais découvrir une ff que maintenant tu adores, c'est tout à mon bonheurs (: tu as lu les suites aussi ? PS : Le mot make-out est vraiment chiant à traduire mdrr**

 **Guest (1): Raven et Octavia sont tellement bien dans cette ff et puis t'as raison mon résumé est à chier faut vraiment que je le change...**

 **Damn: Eh bien comme ma wifi est revenue je dirais 1/semaine sûrement (:**

 **Guest (2): Nope, connais pas. Mais je vais essayer de m'informer à ce sujet ;)**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Ceci n'est pas ma fiction, ce n'est qu'une traduction. L'œuvre d'origine ayant été écrite par _awriterofnothing_.**

 **Hayi les amis, bon j'ai pas grand chose à dire, à part le fait que je viens de voir le 3x01 de The 100 et *-* pour l'instant tout me va, j'ai adoré. Ah oui et aussi** _ **#SPOILERFIC**_ **Clarke et Lexa passe ENFIN au stade supérieur.**

 **PS: comme ma wifi a ramener son cul chez moi, je vais pouvoir aussi traduire quelques OS en parallèle donc si vous avez, proposez en PM ou en review (j'en ai déjà un sous la main mais j'en voudrais d'autre)**

 **Enjoy, Peace et Salut !**

 **Désolée désolée pour les fautes**

 **Merci merci merci et encore merci pour les reviews, j'vous aime les gens.**

* * *

 **Pull Me Closer to Love**

 **Chapitre 9**

Octavia entra dans la chambre de Lexa et vit son amie couchée dans son lit, lisant un livre. Elle avait été dans la chambre d'ami essayant de dormir quand son téléphone s'était mit à vibrer avec une flopée de messages d'une Raven en colère. **"Donc, on a un problème."**

Lexa leva les yeux de son livre. **"Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"**

Octavia tendit son téléphone pour que Lexa le prenne et quand la brunette vit ce qu'il y était affiché, ses yeux s'élargirent. **"Est-ce que Clarke a vu ça?"**

 **"Elle a même laissé un commentaire,"** répondit Octavia. **"Elle a écrit qu'elle était contente que tu ais réussi à t'amuser. Ces mots sont sûrement remplis de sarcasme. Mais t'inquiète pas. Je suis déjà sur le coup. J'ai envoyé des messages à Costia avec des mots assez facile à intégrer pour elle. Et elle s'est excusée. Elle a dit que son ami vous avez vu toutes les deux parler et eut la mauvaise idée de prendre des photos. Parmi les photos qui ont été prises, le baiser en faisait partie. Elle devrait être effacée dans les prochaines minutes. "**

Lexa soupira. **"Merci, Octavia."** Elle avait pensé que Clarke s'était endormie quand elle n'avait pas répondu à son message, mais maintenant elle savait que ce n'était pas pour cette raison. Elle prit son téléphone et appela Clarke, espérant qu'elle répondrait. Le téléphone sonna deux fois avant d'être envoyé sur la messagerie vocale. **"Elle m'ignore."**

 **"Je vais l'appeler,"** déclara Octavia. Elle appela la blonde et ne fût pas trop surprise quand elle reçut le même traitement.

 **"Je vais essayer Raven."**

* * *

 _Quelques instants plus tard..._

 **"J'ai dis à Raven ce qu'il s'était réellement passé mais elle n'a pas répondu",** déclara Octavia. **"Peut-être que tu devrais laisser à Clarke la nuit pour se calmer."**

 **"Et après elle s'imaginera pleins de scénarios sur ce qui est arrivé, ce sera pire demain."** Le téléphone de Lexa vibra et elle regarda rapidement le message, en supposant qu'il était de Clarke. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit qu'il était de Costia.

 _Costia [23:34]: Je suis désolée pour le baiser. C'était stupide. Te voir m'as juste fais ressentir beaucoup de choses. Et je suis désolée pour la photo. J'ai dis à mon ami de l'effacer. Il ne voulait pas de mal. Il pensait que nous nous remettions ensemble._

 **"Est-ce que c'est Clarke ?"** demanda Octavia.

 **"Non, c'est Costia."**

 _Costia [23:35]: Je le pensais quand je t'ai dis que tu me manquais. Peut-être qu'un de ces jours nous pourrons être de nouveau amies. Avant tu étais ma meilleure amie. J'aimerais que ce soit comme avant. Encore une fois, je suis désolée._

 **"Qu'est-ce qu'elle te-,"**

 **"Arrête"** la coupa doucement Lexa. **"Elle n'était pas la meilleure petite amie qu'on puisse avoir et les choses se sont finis horriblement mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise personne."**

Octavia roula des yeux. **"Pourquoi est-ce que tu la défends ?"**

 **"Je ne la défend pas. Je ne veux juste pas que ça empire. Tu n'as pas à la haïr."**

Octavia soupira. **"Très bien, mais je ne l'aime toujours pas."**

Lexa ignora le message de Costia pour l'instant et en envoya un à Clarke à la place.

* * *

 **"Octavia a dit-"**

 **"Je m'en fous de ce qu'Octavia a dit, Raven."** Clarke dessinait avec colère tandis que Raven se tenait au bout de son lit. **"Tu sais quoi ? Ça n'a pas d'importance parce que nous ne sommes même pas ensemble."**

 **"Tu devrais parler à Lexa,"** conseilla Raven. **"Ou au moins m'écouter-moi. Octavia m'a raconté toute l'histoire."**

Clarke réfléchit pendant quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer. **"Vas-y."** Elle continuait de s'occuper en dessinant tout en écoutant Raven lui lire le message d'Octavia. Lorsque Clarke ne dit rien après qu'elle eut fini, Raven continua de parler. **"Donc, en gros, Costia a embrassé Lexa et Lexa l'a repoussé, ça ne voulait rien dire."**

Clarke roula des yeux. **"Ouais, comme si je n'avais jamais entendus ça auparavant."**

 **"Finn couchait avec quelqu'un d'autre et ensuite t'a blâmé de t'avoir trompé. Lexa n'est pas comme ça."**

Clarke leva les yeux de son carnet de croquis et regarda Raven. **"Tu étais en train de chercher des moyens pour ne pas te faire retrouver après son meurtre i peine quelques minutes mais maintenant elle ne peut pas faire de mal ?"**

 **"J'ai eu le temps d'y penser,"** dit Raven. **"Lexa ne voudrait pas te blesser comme ça."**

 **"Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas que le baiser se produise, mais Costia était son premier amour. Elle a dû ressentir quelque chose. Ce serait stupide de ma part de penser autrement."**

Le téléphone de Clarke vibra à côté d'elle et elle le ramassa pour lire le message qu'elle venait de recevoir.

 _Lexa [23:40]: Je n'ai pas embrassé Costia. Je ne veux que toi. Appelle moi._

* * *

 _Deux jours plus tard…_

 **"C'est une très mauvaise idée"** dit Lexa alors qu'elle était assise avec Octavia, dans sa voiture, en face de la maison de Clarke. La blonde ne l'avait jamais rappelé ou envoyé de texto donc Lexa avait décidé de juste venir se montrer, mais maintenant, elle avait des doutes.

 **"Raven a dit que Clarke avait des problèmes de confiance à cause de son ex,"** expliqua Octavia. **"Tu as juste besoin d'aller lui parler et lui faire savoir ce que tu ressens."**

Lexa mordit sa lèvre inférieure avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de sortir de la voiture. Octavia la suivit jusque devant l'entrée et sonna, étant donné que Lexa n'avait prévu que de rester là, à fixer la porte.

 **"Raven a dit que la mère de Clarke ne serait pas à la maison avant ce soir donc c'est une chance"** déclara Octavia.

La porte s'ouvrit et Raven plissa les yeux à Lexa. **"J'ai pris ta défense alors t'as pas intérêt à merder."**

 **"Tout ça n'est juste qu'un énorme malentendu"** promit Lexa.

Raven fit un geste vers l'escalier. **"Dernière porte sur la droite."**

 **"Merci."** Lexa se dirigea vers l'étage et marcha lentement dans le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de Clarke. Quand elle atteignit la porte, elle hésita un instant avant de frapper.

 **"Pas maintenant, Raven,"** dit en retour Clarke.

Lexa tourna la poignée lentement et poussa la porte. Elle entra et vit Clarke assise sur son lit avec un carnet de croquis. Des boules de papier jonchaient le sol et Lexa pouvait dire qu'il s'agissait de dessins que Clarke avait abandonné à mi-parcours. Elle en ramassa un et vit qu'il y avait un personnage lui ressemblant beaucoup, attaché sur une voie ferrée avec un train approchant à grande vitesse.

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"**

Lexa leva les yeux mais ne vit pas de malice dans les yeux de Clarke. **"Nous l'avions prévu"** elle essaya une approche.

 **"J'ai en quelque sorte assumé que ces plans étaient annulés"** , dit Clarke, sèchement.

 **"J'espérais qu'ils ne le seraient pas"** , déclara Lexa. **"Pouvons-nous parler?"**

 **"Tu n'as pas à me l'expliquer"** , commença Clarke. **"C'est pas comme si on était ensemble. On a jamais dit qu'on devait être exclusive. Ce n'est pas important."**

 **"Ça l'est, Clarke."** Lexa posa le dessin de Clarke sur le bureau dans le coin de la pièce avant de s'avancer pour se tenir près du lit. **"Je l'ai repoussé."**

 **"Je te crois"** , admit Clarke.

 **"Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"** demanda Lexa. **"Tu m'as ignoré pendant deux jours."**

 **"As-tu encore des sentiments pour elle ?"** demanda Clarke. **"Est-ce que tu voudrais être avec elle ?"**

Lexa se mit à genoux près du lit et prit la main de Clarke dans les siennes. **"Non."** Lexa caressa doucement les phalanges de Clarke avec son pouce, soulagée que la blonde n'ait pas retiré sa main. **"J'ai aimé Costia et j'ai été longtemps affectée après notre rupture, mais je ne veux pas être avec elle. Je lui ai donné tout ce que je pouvais mais un jour elle m'a envoyait un message disant que c'était fini. J'ai essayé de lui parler mais elle m'a dit que je ne suffisait pas. L'autre soir était la première fois depuis des mois où nous avons parlé. "** Lexa laissa échapper un soupir. **"Maintenant, tu sais à propos de Costia."**

Clarke savait que c'était difficile pour Lexa de partager autant d'informations avec elle et apprécia les efforts de celle-ci. Elle se dit qu'elle devait faire la même chose. **"Finn ... mon ex-petit ami, il m'a trompé deux semaines après la mort de mon père et m'a ensuite dit qu'il avait fait ça parce que j'étais devenue trop distante. Voilà. Maintenant, tu sais à propos de Finn."**

Lexa ne voudrait certainement pas rater l'occasion de croiser l'ex de Clarke pour pouvoir l'écraser. **"Il a l'air d'être un con."**

 **"Il ne l'a pas toujours été."**

Le silence gagna peu à peu la pièce et Lexa avait peur de parler, ne voulant pas briser le moment, mais elle voulait savoir si tout était revenus à la normal. **"Alors, hum... est-ce que tout va bien entre nous ?"**

 **"Tu sais, peut-être que Costia ne savait tout simplement pas comment être avec toi. Cela ne signifie pas pour autant que quelqu'un d'autre ne saura pas comment l'être."** Clarke savait que Lexa avait besoin de temps seule, elle savait que la jeune fille préférait les petites soirées de groupe aux grosse fêtes. Elle était toujours en train d'apprendre de nouvelles choses à propos de Lexa chaque jours mais elle était presque sûre d'avoir compris. Être avec Lexa n'était pas difficile. C'était incroyable.

Lexa sourit. **"J'espère que c'est le cas. Il y a cette fille vraiment incroyable que j'aime beaucoup. C'est une artiste, en fait. Super talentueuse. Je pense qu'elle me veut morte par contre, parce qu'il y a ce dessin qu'elle a fait de moi où je me retrouve ligotée sur une voie ferré."**

Clarke ri et frappa amicalement l'épaule de Lexa. **"Je ne veux pas te voir morte. J'ai dessinais ça l'autre soir, quand ma colère était plus intense."**

Lexa devint sérieuse alors qu'elle regarda dans les yeux brillants de Clarke. **"Je ne l'ai pas embrassé en retour. Je l'ai repoussé immédiatement."**

Clarke passa une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Lexa. **"Je te crois. Vraiment."** Clarke tira la brune jusque sur son lit. Lexa enleva ses chaussures et se déplaça pour se retrouver couchée à côté de Clarke. **"Désolée, de t'avoir ignoré."**

Lexa déposa un baiser sur la joue de Clarke. **"Tu es pardonnée."**

 **"Est-ce que tu penses que Raven et Octavia viendrons bientôt vérifier si tout va bien ?"** demanda Clarke.

 **"On a probablement quelques minutes de plus avant qu'elles ne se décident à voir si tu m'as tué ou non."**

Clarke roula des yeux alors qu'elle se déplaça pour se positionner au dessus de Lexa. **"C'est juste un dessin."**

 **"Un dessin très explicite."** Lexa se pencha et captura les lèvres de Clarke avec les siennes avant de rouler pour se retrouver au dessus de Clarke à son tour. **"J'ai en quelque sorte un peu peur de toi en ce moment pour être honnête."**

 **"Lexa."**

 **"Hm?"**

 **"Tais-toi et embrasses-moi."**

Lexa se pencha et embrassa Clarke, mais alors une pensée l'a frappa. Elle déposa un baiser finale sur les lèvres de la blonde avant de descendre du lit.

Clarke fronça les sourcils dans la confusion. **"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"**

 **"Je viens de me rappeler où nous sommes,"** déclara Lexa. **"Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça dans la maison de ta mère."**

Clarke roula des yeux. **"Elle n'est même pas là."**

 **"C'est quand même irrespectueux"** , déclara Lexa.

Clarke soupira alors qu'elle bougea pour se lever. **"T'as pas entendu dire que la chevalerie n'était plus d'actualité ?"**

Lexa rit. **"Non, je n'ai pas du recevoir ce mémo."**

 **"Je sens que ces deux semaines vont être très intéressantes"** , déclara Clarke. **"Tu ne peux pas résister à tout ça, Woods."** Elle fit un geste de haut en bas pour montrer son corps. **"Je peux briser ta force de volonté."**

Lexa sourit. **"Tu peux certainement essayer."** Elle entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Clarke et la tira vers la porte. **"Viens, allons prévenir nos entremetteuses que leur travail n'a pas été ruiné."**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Abby sortit de sa chambre avec une douce odeur de pancakes tout juste cuisinés dans les narines. C'était encore assez tôt, alors elle fut surprise que Clarke ou Raven se soit levée, et encore plus d'avoir décidé de faire le petit déjeuner. Elle était rentrée tard à la maison, parce qu'on avait besoins d'elle aux urgences, donc elle n'avait pas eu encore l'occasion de rencontrer la colocataire de Clarke, Lexa. Elle fit son chemin dans le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de Clarke et frappa doucement. Quand elle n'obtint pas de réponse, elle poussa la porte pour l'ouvrir et fut surprise de voir que non seulement Clarke et Raven partageaient une chambre, mais qu'aucune d'entre elles n'étaient la personne en bas. Elle ferma la porte et se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle trouva une brune qui venait de retourner un pancake sur la poêle. **"Bonjour."**

Lexa tourna la tête rapidement à la voix inconnue. **"Mme Griffin, bonjour."** Lexa termina le dernier pancake, le plaça sur un plat qui en contenait déjà plusieurs, avant de poser la casserole et d'éteindre le feu. **"Désolée, est-ce que je vous ai réveillé ?"**

Abby sourit. **"Non, pas du tout. Tu dois être Lexa."**

Lexa tendit la main pour serrer celle d'Abby. **"C'est bien moi. Merci encore de me laisser rester dans votre maison et désolée pour l'invitation de dernière minute. Octavia voulait vraiment venir."**

 **"Octavia ?"** répéta Abby. **"La colocataire de Raven?"**

 **"Oui, c'est aussi ma meilleure amie,"** l'informa Lexa. **"Désolée, je pensais que Clarke vous l'aviez dit."**

 **"Ce n'est pas du tout un problème. Je suis toute aussi impatiente de la rencontrer."**

Lexa sourit, soulagée. **"J'ai fais des pancakes si vous avez faim. Le café devrait être bientôt prêt aussi."**

 **"Tu n'avais pas à faire tout ça,"** dit Abby.

 **"Ce n'est pas un problème, j'étais réveillée et j'avais besoins de faire quelque chose."**

Abby se déplaça pour apporter cinq assiettes. **"Donc, Clarke m'a dit que tu faisais des études en droit. C'est très impressionnant."**

 **"Merci. C'est quelque chose qui me passionne beaucoup."** Lexa commença à placer les pancakes sur les assiettes qu'Abby venait de déposer sur le comptoir.

 **"Qu'est-ce qui t'as donné envie de devenir avocate ?"** demanda Abby, alors qu'elle bougea pour se verser une tasse de café.

 **"Je suis issue d'une famille d'avocats,"** expliqua Lexa, ne voulant pas vraiment plonger dans une discussion relatant la façon dont la mort de ses parents l'avait vraiment poussé à faire carrière dans ce domaine. Lexa récupéra un couteau et une fourchette et commença à couper les pancakes sur une des assiettes.

Abby rit alors qu'elle regardait. **"J'avais l'habitude de couper les pancakes de Clarke, avant de les lui donner parce que si elle avait vraiment faim-,"**

 **"Elle ne prendrait qu'une fourchette pour les manger deux par deux comme une barbare ? Ouais, ça n'a pas changé"** , dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Abby rit. **"C'est adorable de ta part de faire ça pour elle. Vous devez être proches toutes les deux."**

Lexa hocha la tête. **"Nous le sommes. Clarke est géniale. Je suis chanceuse de l'avoir comme colocataire. Je ne suis pas sûre que beaucoup d'autres étudiants auraient pu me supporter."**

 **"Et Clarke oui ?"** demanda Abby, surprise. Clarke n'était pas du genre à supporter les gens.

Lexa rit doucement. **"Oui et non. La plupart du temps, non. Elle me remet à ma place le plus souvent."**

 **"Ça, ça ressemble à Clarke."** Abby se rappela que Raven avait mentionné que Lexa donnait des cours à Clarke et décida de remercier la brunette pour ne pas avoir laisser sa fille ramer. **"J'ai entendu dire que tu aidais Clarke avec les mathématiques."**

 **"Je le fais."** Lexa se déplaça pour aller se verser une tasse de café. **"Je suis absolument sûre qu'elle a réussi son examen de fin de trimestre"** , assura Lexa à la femme. **"Clarke est très intelligente. Je pense qu'elle est juste intimidée par tous ces chiffres et décide donc qu'elle ne peut pas réussir avant même qu'elle n'ait tenté quoi que ce soit."**

 **"Merci de l'aider"** dit Abby, sincèrement.

 **"Avec plaisir. Ce n'est pas vraiment une contrainte. J'apprécie de passer du temps avec elle."** Lexa réalisa ce qu'elle avait dit et passa nerveusement sa main à l'arrière de son cou. **"Je devrais probablement aller réveiller les morts."**

 **"Déjà réveillées."** Clarke entra dans la cuisine avec lassitude. Elle prit la tasse que Lexa tenait et la sirota avant de faire une grimace. **"Trop fort"** , geint-elle.

Lexa roula des yeux et prit le café, mais elle souriait tandis qu'elle y ajouta de la crème. Elle rendit la tasse à Clarke et la blonde la sirota de nouveau avant de donner un bourdonnement d'approbation. **"Bonjour, maman."**

 **"Bonjour, ma chérie,"** répondit Abby, amusée par l'interaction entre Clarke et Lexa. **"Lexa nous a fait le petit déjeuner."**

Clarke sourit et s'avança pour prendre les pancakes dans l'assiette qu'elle avait reconnue comme étant la sienne. Lexa tapa doucement sa main. **"Utilise une fourchette, Clarke. Je les ai même coupé pour toi."**

 **"Je vois ça. Merci. C'est le moins que tu puisses faire après m'avoir fais dormir avec Raven. Elle m'a frappé au moins trois fois dans son sommeil."**

 **"C'est pas vrai"** dit Raven en entrant dans la cuisine avec Octavia.

 **"Si ça l'est"** , déclara Clarke. **"Tu as le sommeil violent."** Clarke fit signe vers Octavia. **"Maman, voici Octavia."**

Abby sourit et serra la main de la jeune fille en guise de salutation. **"Enchantée de faire ta connaissance."**

 **"Moi aussi, Mme Griffin. Je suis impressionnée de savoir que vous êtes un docteur. C'est trop badass."**

 **"Octavia"** , réprimanda Lexa.

 **"Quoi ?"** demanda Octavia, ne voyant pas de problème avec ce qu'elle venait de dire.

 **"Bon, et si on mangeait"** , déclara Clarke. **"Lexa a été très serviable ce matin et nous a fait le petit déjeuner."**

 **"Merci, Lexa,"** dirent Octavia et Raven à l'unisson alors qu'elles prenaient leurs assiettes et commencèrent immédiatement à manger, n'attendant même pas d'être assises à table.

Lexa secoua la tête. **"On dirait que je suis la seule avec un minimum de savoir vivre."**

Clarke prit un morceau de son pancake et le mangea avec ses doigts comme pour prouver en outre le point de Lexa. **"C'est tellement bon."** Elle attrapa son assiette et le sirop d'érable avant de se déplacer pour s'asseoir avec les autres.

Lexa secoua la tête et regarda Abby alors qu'elle tendit à la femme une fourchette. **"Je suppose que nous sommes les seules personnes civilisées dans cette maison."**

Abby prit la fourchette et la tapa contre celle de Lexa. **"Pour ceux et celles qui ne mangent pas comme des barbares"** , plaisanta-t-elle.

Clarke tourna la tête et sourit avant de retourner son attention à sa nourriture.

* * *

 **"Je suis tellement heureuse de voir que vous vous entendez si bien ma mère et toi"** dit Clarke alors qu'elle s'allongea sur son lit à côté de Lexa. Sa mère était partie faire quelques courses tandis que Raven et Octavia étaient sorties pour prendre l'air.

 **"Ta mère est assez cool"** , déclara Lexa.

 **"Tu ne penseras pas la même chose quand elle découvrira que tu es ma peti- que nous sortons ensemble,"** corrigea-t-elle rapidement.

Lexa sourit. **"Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire?"**

 **"Rien"'** répondit Clarke.

 **"Vraiment ? Parce que ça sonnait beaucoup comme petite amie,"** la taquina Lexa .

Clarke donna un coup de coude à Lexa. **"Chut. Ma langue a fourché."**

Lexa roula sur le ventre et regarda Clarke. **"L'autre mot ne m'aurais pas dérangé."**

Clarke haussa un sourcil. **"Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu serais d'accord si je te désignais comme ma petite amie ?"**

Lexa haussa les épaules et roula de nouveau sur son dos. **"Si c'est ce que tu veux."**

 **"Est-ce que toi c'est ce que tu veux?"** interrogea Clarke.

Lexa mordit sa lèvre inférieure avant d'acquiescer. **"Ouais, je euh ... je veux être ta petite amie."**

Clarke se redressa afin de se positionner à cheval sur Lexa. **"D'accord,"** elle lui sourit.

 **"D'accord ?"** Lexa s'était attendue à ce qu'il y est toute une conversation à ce sujet.

Clarke hocha la tête. **"D'accord"** dit-elle encore alors qu'elle se pencha pour embrasser la brunette. **"Nous sommes en couple... officiellement. Raven et Octavia vont être tellement fiers de savoir que l'on peut faire progresser les choses sans leur aide."**

Lexa rit contre les lèvres de Clarke. **"Elles vont certainement l'être."** Elle posa sa main sur le buste de Clarke et doucement la repoussa. **"Nous ne pouvons pas. Ta mère-,"**

 **"N'est pas ici,"** la coupa Clarke. **"Détend-toi. Tu n'es pas irrespectueuse ou je ne sais quoi."** Elle embrassa Lexa de nouveau et fut soulagée quand la brunette se détendit dans le baiser. Elle posa son corps à plat contre celui de Lexa, pour être plus confortablement installée, et laissa échapper un léger cri de surprise quand Lexa les fit tourner. Clarke rit. **"Est-ce que c'est ta façon de me dire que tu es plus du style à être au dessus ?"**

Lexa fit un clin d'œil à la blonde avant de l'embrasser. Elle glissa sa cuisse entre les jambes de Clarke et la bougea un peu, provoquant à Clarke de laisser échapper un gémissement. **"Est-ce que ça va ?"** Demanda-t-elle, à bout de souffle.

Clarke hocha la tête frénétiquement avant de se pencher pour capturer les lèvres de Lexa une fois de plus. Elle traîna sa main sous le t-shirt de Lexa et la griffa légèrement sur le dos tandis qu'elles continuaient de s'embrasser. Lorsque quelques minutes passèrent, Clarke rompit le baiser. **"Je veux te sentir, plus."** Elle releva son débardeur de façon à ce qu'il arrive juste en dessous de sa poitrine avant de prendre le t-shirt de Lexa et de lui faire pareil. Lexa compris et abaissa son ventre contre celui de Clarke et elle se plut à la sensation de la peau chaude contre la sienne.

Quelques instants plus tard, Lexa déplaça ses baisers sur le cou de Clarke et elle pouvait sentir les pulsations s'accélérer dans le cou de la blonde, ce qui lui donna encore plus envie de celle-ci. Elle sentit Clarke se déplacer puis sursauta quand la blonde lui mordilla l'oreille. **"On devrait arrêter"** , elle expira. **"Je suis à quelques secondes près de te faire des choses très irrespectueuses."**

Clarke sourit et hocha la tête. **"Ouais, on devrait arrêter. Mais as-tu remarqué à quel point ça a était facile pour moi de t'emmener sur cette voie ? Vous n'avez pas de force de volonté, mademoiselle Woods."**

Lexa regarda d'un air penaud la blonde. **"Je te hais."** Elle se poussa hors de Clarke. **"J'ai de la volonté."**

Clarke se redressa et plaça plusieurs baisers le long du cou de Lexa. **"Moi pas. Tu es vraiment canon."**

Lexa frissonna quand Clarke mordit son cou. Elle repoussa Clarke avant de tirer le t-shirt de sa petite-amie afin qu'il recouvre son ventre. **"Nous devrions aller quelque part où il n'y a pas de lit."**

Clarke rit. **"Très bien. Tu veux regarder un film?"**

 **"Non,"** répondit Lexa.

Clarke se leva et tira la brunette hors du lit. **"Alors prend un livre. Je regarde un film."**

Une heure plus tard, Clarke était assise sur le canapé regardant une comédie tandis que la tête de Lexa reposait sur ses genoux pendant qu'elle lisait un livre. La main de Clarke avait trouvé son chemin sous le t-shirt de Lexa et caressait distraitement le ventre de la brune.

Aucune d'entre elles n'entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir ou Abby les regarder depuis le pas de la porte et s'avancer jusqu'au salon. Abby fut d'abord surprise par ce qu'il se passait devant elle, mais dès que le choc s'estompa, tout prit sens. Les deux se comportaient définitivement comme un couple. Elle dû admettre que c'était adorable de les voir faire chacunes leur propre activité, mais tout en voulant rester l'une près de l'autre. Abby fut aussi très soulagée parce qu'elle aurait pu les avoir surprise en train de faire quelque chose de très différent. Elle revint discrètement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit avant de la refermer bruyamment. **"Clarke, Raven, je suis à la maison !"**

 _Plusieurs secondes passèrent._

 **"Dans le salon !"** appela Clarke. **"Et Raven n'est pas là!"**

Abby entra dans le salon et vit que Clarke était maintenant assise au bout du canapé tandis que Lexa était assise de l'autre côté, l'air coupable alors qu'elle fixait son livre. **"Vous passez un bon moment?"**

 **"Ouais, je regarde juste un film"** répondit Clarke.

Lexa baissa son livre. **"Et moi de finir un livre. Avez-vous besoin d'aide pour apporter quoi que ce soit à l'intérieur, Mme Griffin?"**

 **"En fait, j'aurais bien besoin qu'on sorte encore un ou deux sacs de la voiture pour les apporter ici "** répondit Abby. **"Merci, Lexa. Mais d'abord, j'ai juste une question."**

 **"Oui ?"** demanda Lexa.

Abby lui jeta son regard le plus intimidant. **"Depuis combien de temps sors-tu avec ma fille ?"**

Les yeux de Lexa s'élargirent et elle regarda Clarke qui avait l'air tout aussi choqué qu'elle. **"Euh...pardon ?"**

 **"Toi et Clarke,"** précisa Abby inutilement. **"Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ?"**

 **"Maman,"** commença Clarke alors qu'elle se levait.

 **"Je parle à Lexa,"** l'informa Abby tandis qu'elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

Lexa se leva pour faire face à la femme. **"Officiellement ensemble... depuis peut-être une heure et demie. Officieusement, environ trois semaines. Et je vous jure que j"ai été très respectueuse envers votre fille, Mme Griffin. J'ai même fait en sorte que nous dormions dans des lits séparés pour ne pas vous contrarier quand vous le découvrirez. Je ne ferais jamais quelque chose avec Clarke dans votre maison. "** Les yeux de Lexa s'écarquillèrent à ses propres mots. **"Non pas que nous allons faire quelque chose de ce style ailleurs... parce que nous ne le ferons pas."**

Clarke se plaça à côté de Lexa, entrelaçant leurs doigts. **"J'allais te le dire. On était juste entrain de comprendre encore certaine chose."**

Abby acquiesça. **"Et vous les avez compris ?"**

Clarke sourit. **"Oui. J'espère que tu n'es pas en colère."**

Abby déplia ses bras, laissant tomber son mur. **"Bien sûr que non,"** sourit-elle. **"Lexa, tu es une fille très gentille et j'apprécie ce que tu as fait pour rester ... respectueuse dans ma maison."**

Clarke laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. **"Alors, on peut partager une chambre?"**

 **"Absolument pas"** , répondit Abby. **"Et j'espère que partager une chambre à l'université ne vous distrait pas toutes les deux des cours."**

 **"Je vous assure que non"** , promit Lexa. **"Nous sommes toutes les deux très sérieuses au sujet de nos études. Moi un peu plus que Clarke,"** ajouta-t-elle, ce qui lui valut un léger coup de coude de la part de la blonde. **"Mais je la garde concentrée."**

 **"Clarke, est-ce que tu peux aller chercher les derniers sacs de course qu'il reste dans la voiture pendant que j'ai une petite conversation avec Lexa?"** Demanda Abby.

 **"Quel genre de conversation?"** Clarke était nerveuse à l'idée de laisser Lexa seule avec sa mère dans la crainte que la femme se mette à dire des choses qui fassent fuir Lexa.

 **"Je vais être gentille"** , promit Abby. **"Aller."** Clarke soupira et serra la main de Lexa doucement avant de sortir du salon. Abby fit un geste vers le canapé. **"Commençons."**

* * *

 **elominie : t'es trop chou c'est abusé mdrr, merci cœur sur toi**

 **Clexa :** **mohh toi aussi t'es chou. Pour en revenir à ta question il y a en tout 24 chapitres, sachant que les deux chapitres qui composent celui-ci sont le 14 et le 15, cela veut dire qu'il reste donc 9 chapitres et que si je l'ai poste toujours deux par deux jusqu'à la fin il restera donc...(on va arrondir) 4 chapitres (:**

 **JunkieWoman : Une faute ? Moi je vois pas de faute... (mdrr merci surtout que elle se voyait assez, par contre pour le passage entre Lexa et Costia j'ai pas trouvé donc si tu pouvais me dire exactement la réplique ce serait chou), bref en tout cas merci pour ton com' je trouve ça super à lire :')  
PS: Tu m'as achevé avec le "je vais la brûler" mdrrr**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Ceci n'est pas ma fiction, ce n'est qu'une traduction. L'œuvre d'origine ayant été écrite par _awriterofnothing_.**

 **HEDA IS BACK!  
** **(voilà c'est tout, j'ai rien d'autre à dire)**

 **Enjoy, Peace et Salut !**

 **Désolée pour les fautes**

 **Je le dis peut être pas à tous en bas alors je le fait d'avance en haut: merci merci pour les reviews (cœur cœur)**

* * *

 **Pull Me Closer to Love**

 **Chapitre 10**

Lexa s'assit sur le canapé et joignit ses doigts ensemble tout en les posant sur ses genoux, en espérant que cela les empêcherait de gigoter. La seule grande conversation qu'elle avait eut sur les relations était il y a des années avec son frère et il avait essentiellement dit d'être toujours respectueux, de ne laissez jamais personne l'utiliser et que si quelque chose se passait mal, de le dire à Anya parce qu'il ne voulait pas frapper de fille.  
L'attention de Lexa revint directement à Abby quand la femme commença à parler.

 **"Alors, quelles sont tes intentions envers ma fille?"**

Lexa se redressa alors qu'elle répondit. **"Rien de mal."**

Abby haussa un sourcil. **"Ce n'est pas une réponse."**

Les yeux de Lexa s'élargirent légèrement tandis qu'elle ajouta rapidement, **"Je veux juste être une des raisons qui la rendent heureuse. Notre relation est très récente, mais je suis heureuse de voir où les choses nous mènent et je peux certainement voir un avenir avec Clarke."**

Abby sourit légèrement aux paroles de Lexa, mais il disparut rapidement tandis qu'elle continua la conversation. **"Je suis sûre que tu sais que Clarke a un mauvais bilan en matière de relations."**

 **"Je sais pour Finn,"** répondit Lexa. **"Personne d'autre."**

 **"Finn était sa première relation sérieuse. Elle était sortie avec d'autres personnes avant lui, cependant. Aucun d'entre eux n'étaient assez bien pour elle. Alors même si je préfèrerais qu'elle reste célibataire et focalisée sur les cours, je suis heureuse de voir qu'elle a au moins trouvé quelqu'un qui semble avoir une bonne tête sur les épaules. J'espère que tu ne lui feras pas de mal ".**

 **"Je l'espère aussi, Mme Griffin,"** répondit Lexa. **"J'aimerais pouvoir affirmer sans aucun doute que je ne lui ferais pas de mal, mais je sais que je pourrais tout gâcher involontairement. Cependant, je ferais de mon mieux pour rattraper toutes les choses stupides que j'aurais faites. Et je n'avais aucune intention de sortir avec quelqu'un cette année, sans parler de ma colocataire, mais Clarke m'a en quelque sorte ... attiré vers elle."**

 **"Je te remercie pour ton honnêteté"** sourit Abby. **"Et Clarke a cette capacité d'attirer les gens."**

Lexa rit. **"J'en suis bien consciente. J'étais déjà en train de me débarrasser de tous les mecs qui voulaient l'aborder avant même que je ne réalise que j'avais des sentiments pour elle."**

Abby rit. **"Son père t'aurait adoré."**

Lexa sourit aux paroles de la femme. **"J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de lui. Je suis sûre que je l'aurais tout autant apprécié."**

 **"Je pense que tu es très bien pour Clarke,"** supposa Abby. **"S'il te plaît, sois juste prudente avec son cœur. Elle l'a eu brisé bien trop de fois pour son jeune âge. D'abord la mort de son père puis Finn qui se révèle être un garçon horrible. Elle a juste besoin de quelque chose de bénéfique."**

Lexa voulait vraiment être ce quelque chose de bénéfique. **"Je ferai de mon mieux pour la rendre heureuse. Vous avez élevé une jeune femme incroyable."**

Abby tapota Lexa sur son genou. **"Je te remercie. Et étant donné que vous êtes colocataires, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop tentées de faire avancer trop rapidement votre relation. Le sexe change les choses. Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous distrayez l'une l'autre pour en oublier les cours."**

Lexa rougit aux paroles de la femme. **"Nous ne laisserons pas ça se produire."**

 **"J'ai fini."** Clarke entra dans le salon et regarda Lexa puis sa mère. **"Est-ce que vous avez terminé ici aussi ?"**

 **"Oui, mais maintenant je veux te parler,"** dit Abby. **"Lexa, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas attendre Clarke à l'étage."**

 **"Oui madame."** Lexa se leva et quitta le salon afin qu'Abby puisse parler avec sa fille.

 **"J'espère que tu ne l'as effrayé,"** dit Clarke tandis qu'elle s'avança pour aller s'asseoir à côté de sa mère. **"Je l'aime beaucoup."**

 **"Je suis sûre que je ne l'ai pas effrayé"** dit Abby. **"Tu as toute mon approbation... même si je pense que tu ne l'as pas vraiment attendu. C'est une fille authentique. J'espère que tu ne te précipites pas dans une relation avant même d'être prête. Je ne voudrais pas voir l'une de vous deux être blessée ».**

Clarke posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère et Abby passa un bras autour d'elle. **"Lexa est vraiment patiente et nous avons beaucoup en commun quand il en vient à être blessé, alors notre rythme lent et régulier nous convient très bien."**

 **"Je suis vraiment très impressionnée de savoir que tu sors avec une personne comme elle"** , admit Abby. **"Bien élevée, intelligente, gentille."**

Clarke leva la tête et lança un faux regard offusqué à sa mère. **"Es-tu en train de dire que tu es surprise que quelqu'un comme elle soit attirée par quelqu'un comme moi ?"**

 **"Non, bien sûr que non. Je dis que je suis surprise de voir que tu es intéressée par quelqu'un comme elle. Je pensais que tu étais un aimant à enfoiré. Je suis contente de voir que ce n'est pas le cas."**

Clarke rit. **"Je suis presque sûre que enfoirée est le deuxième prénom de Lexa."**

 **"Oh, c'est vrai"** Abby se rappela de la description que Clarke avait faite de Lexa. **"Une gentille enfoirée."**

 **"Exactement."** Clarke se leva du canapé. **"Je devrais surement aller vérifier qu'elle n'ait pas été traumatisée de t'avoir parlé."**

 **"J'ai été gentille avec elle,"** dit Abby à Clarke tandis que la blonde quittait le salon.

Clarke entra dans sa chambre et trouva Lexa en train de parcourir son carnet de croquis. **"Hé!"** reprocha-t-elle, du bout des lèvres.

Lexa leva les yeux avec un grand sourire. **"Ceux-là sont incroyables, Clarke! Je veux dire, tes croquis sur la nature sont fantastiques, mais ceux-là... ils sont tellement réalistes. Et si je ne te connaissais pas, je penserais faire face à une énorme harceleuse."**

Clarke roula des yeux alors qu'elle se déplaçait vers le lit. **"Tu devrais être flattée de voir que j'ai pris le temps de dessiner ton visage."**

Lexa rit doucement. **"Et tu devrais être honorée d'avoir été en mesure d'esquisser cette génialité."**

Clarke s'assit sur le lit et regarda le croquis que Lexa regardait. C'en était un où la brune était immergée dans un manuel qu'elle étudiait. **"Tu es tellement imbue de ta personne."** Elle embrassa Lexa sur la joue avant de se pencher contre la tête de son lit. **"Alors de quoi ma mère t'a-t-elle parlé?"**

Lexa ferma le carnet de croquis et le posa sur la table de chevet. **"Oh, les trucs classiques. Quelles sont tes intentions, ne blesse pas ma fille, ne devenaient pas des accros au sexe sous prétexte que vous partagez une chambre."**

Les yeux de Clarke s'élargirent. **"Elle a dit ça ?! Elle n'a pas dit ça."**

 **"Pas exactement avec ces mots, mais c'était tout de même très clair."**

Clarke gémit. **"Ceci n'est pas du tout embarrassant."**

Lexa rit. **"Ça s'est bien passé. Je m'attendais à plus effrayant en fait. Elle veut juste ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi et, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, je suis presque sûre que de toutes les personnes avec qui tu as pu sortir, je suis sa favorite."**

Clarke haussa les épaules. **"Ouais, je suppose que tu passes."** Lexa poussa légèrement la blonde ce qui l'a fit rire **"Je plaisante. Tu es super."** Elle s'allongea et se blottit contre Lexa. **"Je vais faire une sieste. Raven et Octavia devraient être de retour avant que je me réveille."**

 **"Elles sont parties depuis un certain temps"** , nota Lexa.

 **"Ouais, elles font les achats de Noël,"** dit Clarke en fermant les yeux. **"Allonge-toi."**

 **"C'est vrai, Noël. Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais en particulier ?"** Lexa avait pensé à plusieurs idées de cadeaux pour Clarke, mais rien ne semblait juste.

 **"Non,"** répondit Clarke en jetant un bras sur l'estomac de Lexa. **"Allonge-toi avec moi."**

 **"Je ne suis pas fatiguée,"** répondit Lexa. **"Et, tu es sûre ? Je peux t'offrir tout ce que veux."**

 **"Allonge-toi quand même"** ordonna Clarke. **"Et vraiment, on peut ignorer tous ces trucs de cadeaux de noël pour cette année."**

 **"Je ne vais pas faire une sieste juste parce que tu es fatiguée."** Lexa passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Clarke tandis qu'elle ajouta, **"Et, tu es sûre ?"**

 **"Je veux te faire des câlins,"** Clarke tira la manche du t-shirt de Lexa. **"Et je suis sûre. Noël était la fête préférée de mon père et je deviens assez triste vers cette période. Je ne suis plus vraiment beaucoup attachée à participer à tout ça maintenant."**

Lexa se déplaça afin de s'allonger à côté de Clarke et elle déposa un baiser sur le front de la blonde. **"Tout à fait compréhensible. Je le voit de la même manière."** Elle rapprocha Clarke près d'elle et sourit quand sa petite-amie marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans le creux de son cou. **"C'était quoi ça ?"**

 **"C'est toi mon cadeau de cette année,"** répéta Clarke. **"Je ne pense pas que quelque chose puisse rivaliser avec ça."**

Lexa sentit son cœur rater un battement et ne put réussir à arrêter le sourire qui se propageait sur ses lèvres. **"Tu es incroyablement ringarde."**

 **"La ferme,"** dit Clarke, le cœur léger.

Lexa embrassa de nouveau Clarke sur le front et resta silencieuse pendant les quelques minutes qu'il fallu à Clarke pour s'endormir. Une fois que la blonde était partie dans le monde des rêves, elle étendit lentement son bras pour récupérer le carnet de croquis sans réveiller sa petite amie.

Alors que Lexa commençait à regarder les croquis, la porte de la chambre de Clarke s'ouvrit avec Abby qui se tenait là avec deux sandwichs sur une assiette pour les filles. Lexa reposa le carnet de croquis et tenta de s'asseoir, mais se souvint alors que Clarke était actuellement, collée à elle. **"Euh, elle était fatiguée."** Abby tourna son regard à l'endroit où la main de Clarke se trouvait actuellement, c'est à dire sous le t-shirt de Lexa. **"Désolée, elle a cette habitude de-,"** Lexa réalisa ce qu'elle disait et s'arrêta. **"Nous n'avons rien fait."** Elle tira doucement la main de Clarke de sous son t-shirt, mais la blonde endormie bougea dans son sommeil et remit sa main droite là où elle se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant. Lexa rougit et fut tentée de réveiller Clarke mais Abby se mit à rire.

 **"Détend-toi, Lexa,"** dit Abby, tranquillement. **"Tu veux manger maintenant ou devrais-je les ramener en bas ?"**

 **"Vous n'avez pas à les ramener à la cuisine. Vous pouvez les mettre sur la commode. Je réveillerais Clarke dans une demi-heure. Merci, Mme Griffin."**

 **"Avec plaisir, et appelle-moi Abby."** Abby posa l'assiette sur la commode et se mit à sourire quand elle vit à quel point Clarke et Lexa avaient l'air adorable ensemble.

* * *

 _Deux semaines plus tard..._

Lexa était assise dans le salon à côté de Anya alors qu'elles attendaient que Clarke et Raven arrivent. Lexa trouvait, que depuis qu'elle était partie il y a une semaine, Clarke lui avait vraiment manqué. Elles avaient fait quelques skype et leur plus longue conversation téléphonique avait été durant la nuit du réveillon de Noël, quand ses parents lui avaient vraiment manqué et quand Clarke avait voulu parler d'avantage de son père. Elles s'étaient encore plus liées sur le plan émotionnel cette nuit là et Lexa auraient voulu être près de Clarke pour pouvoir la soutenir.

Anya sourit alors qu'elle regardait Lexa vérifier son téléphone pour la énième fois. **"Donc, est-ce que Clarke sait que cette maison est littéralement un lieu de repaire familial ? Est-elle prête à voir Lincoln, Écho et moi traîner dans les alentours?"**

 **"Elle n'a pas l'habitude des grandes familles, mais je suis sûre qu'elle appréciera le changement."** Lexa savait que Raven était la personne qui se rapprochait le plus d'une sœur pour Clarke et étant donné que ses parents étaient tous les deux des enfants unique, elle n'avait donc pas de cousins ou d'autres enfants avec qui passer du temps durant son enfance. Tout s'était bien passé pour Clarke pendant le barbecue, alors elle était sûre que la jeune fille apprécierait de passer les prochains jours avec son frère et ses cousins.

 **"Et j'espère que tu lui as laissé savoir qu'elle va devoir se joindre à nous dans tous les jeux que nous feront. Elle ne peut pas s'attendre à être la futurs Mme Clarke Woods si elle ne peut pas supporter une petite compétition."**

Lexa renifla un rire. **"Petite compétition ? Et s'il te plaît, ne dis pas des choses du style " Future Mme Clarke Woods " pendant qu'elle est ici. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses fuir ma petite amie."**

 **"Comment va-t-elle faire fuir Clarke ?"** demanda Lincoln alors qu'il entrait dans le salon avec Écho.

 **"Clarke Woods,"** dit Anya simplement.

Lincoln hocha en approbation. **"Ça sonne bien."**

 **"Elle va devoir passer tous les tests pour gagner ce nom"** , déclara Écho. **"Costia était une mauvaise perdante et n'a jamais voulu jouer avec nous."**

Lexa fronça les sourcils. **"Tests?"**

Écho sourit. **"Ouais, elle doit prouver ses compétences. Pas beaucoup de personnes peuvent gérer avec cette famille."**

Lincoln se mit à rire à la véracité de cette déclaration. **"Elle réussira. Si Clarke peut gérer Lexa, elle peut gérer à peu près tout le monde dans cette famille."** Lexa était sur le point de protester, mais elle savait que c'était techniquement juste.

Anya haussa les épaules. **"Ok, donc c'est décidé."**

 **"Qu'est-ce qui est décidé ?"** Octavia entra dans le salon tandis qu'elle enlevait sa veste. La porte d'entrée n'était pas fermée à clef alors elle s'était décidée à entrer dans la maison.

Lexa fit signe vers Anya et Écho. **"Elles vont torturer Clarke."**

Écho roula des yeux. **"Ne sois pas si dramatique. On l'apprécie. On veut juste un peu l'embêter."**

 **"Ouais, tout se passera bien"** lui assura Anya. **"T'inquiète pas."**

Octavia rit. **"Clarke peut certainement tenir sa place avec la famille Woods."**

 **"Je suppose qu'on le découvrira assez vite"** répondit Anya.

Lexa soupira. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas en mesure de leur faire abandonner leur plan donc elle espérait que ça ne dérangerait pas Clarke de rentrer dans leurs jeu pendant qu'elle était ici.

* * *

Lexa entendit un claquement de portière de voiture provenant de l'extérieur et se leva rapidement pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Elle sourit quand elle vit Clarke et Raven se diriger vers la maison et sortit pour les aider avec leurs sacs, mais fut rapidement réprimandée par Clarke.

 **"Il fait froid et tu ne portes seulement qu'un sweat à capuche."** Clarke reconnu le sweat et rit. **"Mon sweat à capuche, en fait. Celui que tu as affirmé ne pas avoir."**

Lexa regarda le sweat. **"Oh, je suppose que je l'ai accidentellement mis dans mon sac,"** elle sourit alors qu'elle pris le sac de Clarke et pris ensuite celui de Raven.

Raven sourit à la brune pourra remercier. **"Si chevaleresque ... et forte."** Elle regarda Clarke. **"Je me pose définitivement des questions sur ma sexualité lorsque je suis près de ta petite amie."**

Clarke tapa Raven à l'épaule tandis qu'elles se dirigeaient à l'intérieur de la maison.

 **"Hey, bitches!"** Octavia étreint ses amies. **"On va tellement s'éclater cette semaine."**

 **"Je vais mettre ces sacs à l'étage,"** dit Lexa alors qu'elle se déplaçait vers les escaliers.

Clarke enleva sa veste et l'accrocha sur le porte-manteau à côté de la porte. **"Je t'aide."** Elle prit l'un des sacs de Lexa et suivit la brune à l'étage.

Octavia rit. **"Ouais, on va les voir revenir dans genre une heure."**

Lexa mis le sac de Raven dans l'une des chambres d'ami avant de marcher dans le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre où Clarke resterait. Clarke posa son sac et haussa un sourcil. **"On partage une chambre?"**

Lexa hocha la tête. **"Ma tante et mon oncle ne s'en préoccupent pas. En plus, leur chambre est à un étage différent."** Lexa tira Clarke vers elle par sa chemise et l'embrassa. **"Je suis heureuse que tu sois ici,"** dit-elle contre ses lèvres.

Clarke sourit. **"Moi aussi,"** dit-elle avant d'appuyer ses lèvres sur celles de Lexa. La brune fit reculer Clarke contre sa commode, heurtant plusieurs choses à l'impact. Clarke inspira sa surprise quand Lexa la prit par les hanches et la posa sur la commode. **"Bon sang, tu es forte,"** dit-elle alors que la brune commençait à placer des baisers le long de son cou. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Lexa et relava la tête de la jeune femme pour qu'elle puisse l'embrasser à nouveau.

 **"Allez vous vous décoller les lèvres"** cria Anya d'en bas. **"Oncle Gustus a appelé. Il veut que j'aille à la supérette. On y va, Clarke!"**

Lexa roula des yeux. **"Tu n'es pas obligée de partir avec elle."**

 **"Non, ça va,"** expira Clarke. Elle embrassa encore Lexa avant de descendre de la commode. **"On pourra continuer ça plus tard."** Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et redressa son pull.

 **"Je peux aller avec elle."**

 **"Vraiment, je veux y aller,"** assura Clarke à sa petite amie. **"J'aime être seule avec des gens qui semblent pouvoir me tuer et s'en aller comme ci de rien n'était."**

Lexa rit. **"Voilà une description assez précise d'Anya."** Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit pour Clarke. **"Tu es une âme pleine de courage."**

Clarke rit alors qu'elle traversa le pas de la porte. Les choses s'étaient plutôt bien passées entre elle et Anya au barbecue alors elle n'était pas vraiment inquiète sur ce qui pourrais arriver.

* * *

 **"Alors,"** commença Anya après avoir démarré depuis quelques minutes. **"Un futur médecin, hein ?"**

Clarke avait été un peu tendue, mais elle se détendit à la question. **"Ouais, c'est le plan."**

 **"Très bien. Donc je n'ai pas à te dire lesquels de tes os je peux rompre avec très peu ou aucun effort si tu blesses ma cousine."**

Les sourcils de Clarke atteignirent le sommet de sa tête à la menace d'Anya. **"Oh, d'accord. Droit au but. Hum, nous prenons les choses lentement et attendons de voir ce qui se passe. Je souhaite vraiment éviter tout type de chagrin que ce soit pour elle ou moi."**

Anya regarda Clarke avant de regarder la route. **"Je vais te raconter à propos de Costia, l'ex de Lexa."**

 **"J'ai entendu parler d'elle,"** dit Clarke.

 **"De Lexa, Octavia et probablement même Lincoln, mais pas de moi,"** souligna Anya. **"Donc la ferme et écoute."**

Clarke sourit. Lexa et Anya étaient définitivement les mêmes.

 **"Costia était une preneuse. Lexa lui donnait tout ce qu'elle pouvait, mais ce n'était jamais suffisant,"** déclara Anya. **"Je l'ai dit à Lexa, mais elle était trop absorbée par ses émotions pour y prêter attention. Et quand j'ai dis que Costia était une preneuse, je veux dire dans le sens émotionnel. Elle voulait toute l'attention de Lexa et elle voulait qu'elle soit d'une certain façon. Donc, je te le dis maintenant, si tu es dans cette relation avec l'intention de changer ma cousine, ce n'est pas la bonne relation pour toi."**

 **"Je pense que Lexa est parfaite telle qu'elle est. Défauts et tout. Je n'ai aucune envie de la changer."**

 **"Bien, parce qu'elle t'aime vraiment et cela fait depuis longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu aussi heureuse, alors ne va pas tout faire foirer."**

Clarke sourit. **"Je ne le ferais pas."** Elle attendit un instant avant d'ajouter **"Alors, on est en bon terme ?"**

Anya se gara sur le parking de l'épicerie avant de regarder Clarke. **"Pas encore, mais l'idée de devoir te faire mal physiquement si tu blesses Lexa me fait me sentir un peu mal."**

Clarke regarda Anya sortir de la voiture avant de finalement défaire sa ceinture de sécurité. **"Ok, je suppose que ça ressemble un peu comme à des progrès."**

* * *

Lexa essayait d'écouter la conversation que ses amis et sa famille étaient en train d'avoir, mais elle était trop occupée à se soucier de savoir si Anya avait terrifié Clarke en décidant qu'il était mieux pour elle de rester célibataire.

 _Lexa [13:16]: Comment ça se passe ?_

 _Clarke [13h20]: Anya est beaucoup plus effrayante que dans mes souvenirs d'elle au barbecue, mais les choses se passent plutôt bien ... je pense._

Octavia arracha le téléphone de Lexa de sa main pour lire les messages. Elle roula des yeux et le rendit à la brune. **"Vous ne vous sextotez donc jamais ?"**

 **"Je n'ai certainement pas besoin d'être là lors de cette conversation."** Lincoln se leva. **"Quelqu'un veut quelque chose à boire?"**

 **"De l'eau, s'il te plaît,"** dit Raven avant de regarder Lexa. **"Est-ce que vous êtes allez au-delà de vous embrasser ? As-tu déjà touché ses seins?"**

Lexa rougit tandis qu'elle jeta un oreiller sur la tête de Raven. **"On ne va pas avoir cette conversation."**

 **"Oh mon dieu, tu ne l'as pas encore fait."** Octavia secoua la tête. **"Même Lincoln et moi avons-"**

 **"Ne finis pas cette phrase"** l'averti Lexa. **"Je ne veux pas entendre parler de toi et mon frère en train de faire quoi que ce soit."**

 **"Je pense que c'est adorable le fait que vous preniez les choses lentement,"** exprima Écho de sa place sur le canapé en face d'elle.

 **"Écho"** , commença Octavia. **"Tu ne l'ais à pas vu toutes les deux ensemble ces derniers mois. La tension sexuelle est ridicule."**

 **"Ouais, je parie que la seule raison qui fait qu'elles n'aient pas progressé, c'est parce qu'elles sont trop gênées de tenter un mouvement."**

 **"Je vous déteste toutes les deux,"** les informa Lexa.

 **"Tu sais qu'on dit la vérité"** , déclara Octavia.

 **"Je ne veux pas faire quelque chose qui puisse mettre mal à l'aise Clarke,"** expliqua Lexa.

 **"Il suffit de tester"** déclara Raven. **"Si Clarke ne veut pas que cela se produise, elle te le fera certainement savoir."**

Lincoln retourna au salon et la conversation retourna à quelque chose de plus approprié.  
Alors qu'ils parlaient, Lexa sentit son téléphone vibrer et elle regarda alors le message qu'elle pensait être de Clarke, mais fut surprise de voir qu'il était de son ex.

 _Costia [13h31]: Hey, j'espère que tu as de bonnes vacances. Pourra-t-on se voir avant que tu ne retournes en cours à la fin de la semaine?_

Lexa réfléchit à la question pendant quelques minutes tandis qu'elle se demandait ce que Costia pouvait désirer.

 _Lexa [13h36]: une raison particulière?_

 _Costia [13:37]: J'espérais que nous pourrions travailler sur notre amitié à nouveau, comme je te l'ai dis auparavant. Notre amitié me manque._

Lexa mordit sa lèvre inférieure, alors qu'elle pensait à ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle ne savait pas si une amitié avec Costia était la meilleure idée en ce moment mais elle voulait vraiment voir si elles pouvaient redevenir les amies qu'elles étaient autrefois.

 _Lexa [13h40]: Disons juste qu'on s'en tient aux messages pour le moment et voir comment ça se passe._

 _Costia [13h41]: Très bien. Alors comment ça va?_

Octavia regarda l'écran du téléphone de Lexa et roula des yeux. **"Vraiment? S'il te plaît, dis pourquoi tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ?"** chuchota-t-elle.

 **"Nous essayons juste de voir si nous pouvons être amies,"** répondit doucement Lexa. **"C'est pas si grave."**

Octavia secoua la tête. **"J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais."**

 **"Ce n'est pas un truc du genre Clarke contre Costia, Octavia,"** lui assura Lexa. **"Je veux être avec Clarke. Je voudrais juste aussi récupérer mon amie."**

Octavia roula des yeux. Elle pourrait certainement assurer Lexa qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de Costia comme amie, mais elles allaient bientôt retourner en cours alors la fille ne serait au moins pas là pour tout compliquer.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde était assis dans la salle de jeux tendis qu'ils jouaient à Pictionary. Indra détestait le jeu donc c'était elle qui inscrivait les points. Anya roula des yeux alors qu'elle regardait Clarke dessiner une autre image parfaitement détaillé dans un court laps de temps.

 **"Vincent Van Gogh!"** cria Raven dès que Clarke eut fini de dessiner une oreille à côté d'un chevalet.

 **"L'équipe de Clarke remporte ... encore une fois,"** répondit Indra. Clarke fit un high-five à Raven, Echo et Lincoln avant de sourire à Lexa. **"Proposer Pictionary ? Tu devais vraiment avoir envie de perdre."**

Lexa sourit. **"Ce n'est que le premier jeu de la soirée. Je voulais que tu sois capable de sentir ce que ça fait de gagner avant que l'on vous écrase."**

Anya fit un geste vers l'autre côté de la salle où une table de billard se trouvait. **"Comment es-tu au billard, Clarke?"**

Clarke n'avait jamais joué au billard dans sa vie, mais elle était sûre qu'elle comprendrait assez rapidement.

* * *

Ou pas. Clarke roula des yeux quand tout le monde fit quelques pas en arrière alors que c'était à son tour de jouer. **"Très drôle, les gars. Je ne suis pas si mauvaise que ça."** Elle ne l'était pas. Elle avait seulement frappé la balle sur la table, décapitant presque Lincoln, une fois. Clarke regarda Lexa et lui donna un sourire innocent et séduisant. **"Lexa tu pourrait m'aider pour ce tour ?"**

 **"Elle est dans l'équipe adverse,"** déclara Anya. **"Elle ne peut pas t'aider."**

 **"Je peux l'aider pour cette fois."** Lexa s'avança, ignorant le son de fouet qu'Octavia fit. Elle se positionna derrière Clarke et commença à lui expliquer comment taper la boule.

 **"Je me sens sale de vous regarder en ce moment",** commenta Raven.

Lexa rougit et se détacha de Clarke. **"Peut-être qu'Écho devrait te montrer."**

Tout le monde rit et Clarke déposa un baiser sur la joue de Lexa avant d'obtenir l'aide d'Écho à la place. En fin de compte, aucune aide n'aurait put faire mieux jouer Clarke et son équipe perdit.

 **"Je reviendrai pour la revanche une fois que j'aurais de la pratique,"** répondit Clarke. **"C'était amusant, cependant. Y'a quoi après ?"**

Anya sourit. **"Écho va allumer la Wii."**

* * *

Clarke se leva alors qu'elle et Anya approchaient de la ligne d'arrivée de la route arc en ciel dans Mario Kart et quand elle arriva la première, elle laissa tomber sa manette et cria: " **Prenez ça, conasses!"** Elle écarquilla les yeux à sa phrase et regarda Gustus. **"Pas vous...vous n'êtes certainement pas une conasse ... du tout."** Elle se racla la gorge et s'assit rapidement .

Gustus rit et secoua la tête. **"Ça a été la partie la plus intense de Mario Kart que j'ai jamais vu. Bien joué."**

Anya roula des yeux. **"Elle a eu de la chance."** Elle regarda Clarke. **"On va avoir une autre soirée comme celle-ci avant que tu ne partes et ce sera dix fois plus intense que ce soir."**

 **"Je ne voudrais pas qu'il en soit autrement"** dit Clarke.

Octavia vérifia l'heure et se leva. **"Je ferais mieux de rentrer à la maison. Je vous vois demain les gars."**

 **"Je vais te raccompagner,"** dit Lincoln en se levant.

 **"Orphan Black est sur le point de commencer,"** déclara Écho. **"Je vais regarder ça."**

 **"Oh, je viens avec toi!"** Raven se précipita à l'étage avec Écho et bientôt le reste de la famille Woods fut à l'étage, laissant Lexa et Clarke seules sur le canapé.

Lexa se rapprocha de Clarke, heureuse d'avoir enfin la blonde pour elle-seule. **"Est-ce que tu t'es amusée ?"**

Clarke rayonnait. **"Oui. Ta famille est tellement amusante. Je pense même que Anya m'apprécie en quelque sorte maintenant."**

Lexa rit. **"Ouais, je pense que tu l'as conquis quand elle ne t'as pas frappé durant Mario Kart. Habituellement, je ne finie pas indemne si je joue contre elle."**

 **"En parlant de gagner."** Clarke bougea afin qu'elle soit à cheval sur les cuisses de Lexa. **"Qu'obtient le gagnant ?"**

Lexa plaça ses mains sur les hanches de Clarke. **"Hm, je ne suis pas sûre. Y avait-il quelque chose que tu voudrais en particulier?"**

Clarke hocha la tête alors qu'elle se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de Lexa avec les siennes. **"On a une heure pour nous-mêmes. Faisons en bon usage."**

Lexa fredonna son accord et se perdit dans leur séance _"câlins"_. Ses mains restèrent plantées sur les hanches de Clarke, mais elle se souvint des mots précédemment dit de Raven et décida de faire progresser un peu les choses. Elle glissa une main sous la chemise de Clarke et lentement la traîna vers le haut du côté de la blonde, mais s'arrêta quand Clarke se raidit un peu.

 **"Tout va bien. Ta main est juste froide."** Clarke mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure de Lexa, lui causant de laisser sortir un petit gémissement.

Clarke rit et se tira en arrière légèrement. **"C'était quoi ça?"**

 **"Tu entends des choses"** , déclara Lexa avant de se pencher en avant pour un baiser.

Clarke était très consciente de la main de Lexa qui reposait maintenant en dessous de sa poitrine et attendait que la brunette glisse ses doigts sous son soutien-gorge, mais ça n'arrivait pas. Elle bougea ses lèvres jusqu'à l'oreille de Lexa et la mordilla doucement avant de murmurer, **"Vas-y."**

Lexa porta son autre main derrière le cou de Clarke pour la tirer vers un baiser tandis que l'autre glissa sous le soutien-gorge de sa copine. Elle serra légèrement et parcouru le sein de Clarke avec son pouce, frissonnant en réponse au faible gémissement qui échappaient de la blonde. **"Tu es magnifique, Clarke,"** dit-elle, doucement comme si le dire plus fort aurait pu les faire sortir de leur moment.

Clarke bougea afin de s'allonger sur le canapé, tirant Lexa au-dessus d'elle tandis que leur session _"câlin"_ devenait plus approfondie. Lexa sentait Clarke l'approcher de plus en plus contre elle alors elle glissa sa cuisse entre les jambes de la blonde et commença à la bouger régulièrement entre elles.

Lexa se recula pour regarder Clarke. **"Est-ce que-,"**

 **"Oui,"** dit rapidement Clarke tandis qu'elle ramena Lexa vers elle dans un autre baiser.

Aucunes d'entre elles n'entendirent les pas d'Indra dans les escaliers et quand la femme vit les deux sur le canapé, elle leva les yeux. **"Les gens s'assoient dessus,"** dit-elle, tout simplement.

Lexa se poussa rapidement hors de Clarke et se redressa pour regarder sa tante. **"Nous ne faisions rien."**

Indra regarda la jeune fille dans l'incrédulité. **"Donc, je ne vous ai pas surpris sur le point d'avoir une relation sexuelles sur ce canapé très cher?"**

Les yeux de Lexa s'élargirent et elle secoua rapidement la tête. **"Non, madame."**

Indra regarda Clarke qui était en train de s'occupait en regardant le sol. Elle regarda Lexa et sourit. **"Ton oncle voulait savoir si vous vouliez de la crème glacée, mais il semblerait que vous ayez trouvé votre propre dessert."**

 **"Tante Indra,"** souffla Lexa alors qu'elle devenait rouge de honte.

 **"Si vous pouvez réussir à vous contrôler, venez nous rejoindre. Si non, au moins gardez vos activités dans ta chambre, Lexa."**

 **"Nous y serons dans un moment"** , promit Lexa.

Une fois qu'Indra eut disparu, Clarke poussa un soupir embarrassé. **"Elle pense probablement que je te corrompt."**

Lexa sourit. **"Ce ne serait pas trop loin de la vérité."**

 **"Oh peu importe."** Clarke poussa Lexa. **"Je ne vais plus être en mesure d'établir un contact visuel avec elle maintenant."**

 **"Crois-moi, elle ne s'en soucie pas"** , déclara Lexa. **"Je veux dire, elle est sérieuse au sujet du canapé, mais elle ne se soucie pas de si nous allions avoir des relations sexuelles."**

Clarke haussa un sourcil. **"Est-ce que c'est ce qui se passait ? Nous étions sur le point d'avoir notre première fois ensemble sur un canapé avec un tas de gens à un étage au dessus de nous?"**

Lexa rit. **"Bien sûr que non. Je veux définitivement que notre première fois soit un peu plus romantique que ça. Je pensais à la banquette arrière de la voiture de Octavia. Elle est juste un peu plus spacieuse que la mienne."**

Clarke rit tout en redressant ses vêtements pour avoir l'air plus présentable avant de monter. **"Wow, j'ai de la chance avec toi, pas vrai ? Tellement romantique."**

 **"Je mettrais de la musique en fond,"** lui assura Lexa. **"Ça serait totalement romantique."**

Clarke secoua la tête. **"Je ne peux attendre."** Alors que les deux se dirigeaient à l'étage, Clarke sentit la main de Lexa frôler l'arrière de la sienne et sourit tandis qu'elle entrelaça leurs doigts.

* * *

 **elominnie: Merci chou, et bien sur que j'ai des fics à te proposer! Alors la mieux, pour moi c'est Bare My Soul de _Tanagariel_ (elle écrit sur AO3) après je te conseille aussi ses autres fics qui sont trèèès bien aussi ;)**

 **MaraCapucin: Merci, et j'ai vu tellement de choses que je sais pas si je dois être ravie ou avoir peur mdrr :')**

 **sarah: yep, bravo à moi, j'dec' mercii à toi :)**

 **Werydick: tu préfères cette fin ? :') **

**Guest: d'abord par Abby, là en flagrant délit par Indra; franchement aucune discrétion mdr**

 **Lou: Merci à toi pour l'info ;)**

 **Dess: Merci Dess. 4 phrases. 4 points. 4 bisous.**

 **camelia: bien sûr que je traduirais les suites :)**

 **fr-fan-brittana: mohh merci. Et tellement, je la trouve parfaite :') **

**JunkieWoman: Moi ce qui m'a fait mourir c'est le pardon de Lexa *-* puis le crasha en pleine gueule par Clarke mdrr**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Ceci n'est pas ma fiction, ce n'est qu'une traduction. L'œuvre d'origine ayant été écrite par _awriterofnothing_.**

 **Hayi les amis, bon pardon pour le retard et ce petit chapitre, j'ai du mal à gérer les cours ces temps ci. Bref, PUTAIN MAIS VOUS AVEZ VU CES NOUVEAUX ÉPISODES ? PCK WOAW MOI J'AIME, LIMITE POUR MOI A LA FIN DU 3X03 C'ÉTAIT UNE DEMANDE EN MARIAGE MDRR ET DANS L'AUTRE LES PETITS SOURIRES. Sinon voilà, assez bavardé : place au nouveau chapitre !**

 **Enjoy, Peace et Salut !**

 **Désolée pour les fautes**

 **Encore et toujours MERCI pour les reviews (cœur cœur)**

* * *

 **Pull Me Closer to Love**

 **Chapitre 11**

 _Quelques semaines plus tard..._

Clarke entra dans sa chambre et trouva Lexa à la même place que quand elle l'avait quitté plusieurs heures auparavant. Elle roula des yeux mais sourit quand elle posa ses affaires. **"Comment avance la dissertation ?"**

 **"Avoir à rédiger un document de quinze pages devrait être illégal, mais j'ai presque fini", répondit Lexa tandis qu'elle s'étira dans sa chaise.**

Clarke se plaça derrière Lexa et massa ses épaules. **"Donc, on peut avoir une soirée ensemble ?"**

 **"Peut-être pas ce soir,"** répondit Lexa, en espérant que Clarke ne soit pas vexée. **"Je vais être vraiment épuisée après avoir fini avec ça."**

Clarke se pencha et embrassa Lexa sur la tempe. **"Nous pouvons sortir dans notre dortoir. Tu sais que je ne suis pas difficile."**

Lexa pencha sa tête en arrière et fut récompensée avec un baiser à l'envers. **"Je sais que tu voulais sortir alors ne te sens pas le besoin de rester à cause de moi."**

Clarke fit courir ses mains le long des bras de Lexa. **"Non, ça va. On a pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble ces dernières semaines."** Elles avaient toutes les deux été occupée avec les cours et même le week-end, Lexa avaient été submergés par le travail scolaire. **"Je ne vais même pas te faire regarder un film."**

Lexa rit. **"Tu as une soirée avec toi même."**

 **"Super, je vais te laisser retourner à ta dissertation."** Clarke se dirigea vers son lit et se laissa tomber sur celui-ci. Elle attrapa son carnet de croquis à côté d'elle et tourna une page pour en avoir une vierge. Avant qu'elle puisse se perdre dans son travail, elle entendit parler Lexa.

 **"Hey."** Lexa tourna dans son fauteuil pivotant et étudia le visage de Clarke. **"Tu n'es pas en colère contre moi pas vrai ?"**

Clarke fronça les sourcils dans la confusion. **"Devrais-je l'être?"**

Lexa haussa les épaules. **"Nous avons toutes les deux été occupées ... moi la plupart du temps. Je ne voulais pas t'éviter ou quoi que ce soit. Si tu a le sentiment que je fais ça, je veux que tu me le fasse savoir."**

Clarke sourit, touchée et légèrement impressionnée par les aptitudes communicationnelles de Lexa. **"Regardez qui exprime ses inquiétudes et tout le reste avec moi."**

Lexa sourit. **"J'ai cette petite amie vraiment incroyable avec qui j'aimerais rester, donc je fais quelques efforts."**

 **"Eh bien, je ne suis pas fâchée contre toi,"** lui a assura Clarke. **"On est toutes les deux occupées. L'école vient en premier. On passera un moment ensemble quand on le pourra. Et pour l'avenir, si jamais je suis en colère contre toi, tu le sauras."**

 **"Une Clarke Griffin en colère. Je ne sais pas si je dois être un peu effrayée ou excitée."**

Clarke rit. **"Très effrayée... et peut-être légèrement excitée."** Le téléphone de Clarke bourdonna et elle regarda le message qu'elle avait reçu de Raven. **"On dirait que je vais au Grounders avec Raven et Octavia ".**

Le téléphone de Lexa bourdonna ensuite et elle répondit rapidement à Octavia lui faisant savoir qu'elle était trop occupée.

 **"Je te ramènerais quelque chose."** Clarke se leva du lit et embrassa Lexa avant de se diriger vers la porte.

 **"Merci,"** répondit Lexa avec un sourire avant que Clarke ne se glisse hors de la pièce.

* * *

Clarke était assise dans le Grounders en face de Octavia et Raven en pensant à comment _(et si elle voulait même)_ aborder quelque chose avec elles. **"Donc est-ce que je peux vous parler de quelque chose sans que vous vous moquiez de moi les filles ?"**

Raven sourit. **"On ne peut rien promettre. Il y a quatre-vingt dix pour cent de chance que l'on rit."**

Clarke roula des yeux. **"Très bien, oubliez."**

 **"D'accord, d'accord,"** dit Raven, levant ses mains en fausse reddition. **"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"**

Clarke remua la paille dans son verre avant de laisser échapper un soupir. **"Donc je suis quasi sûre d'avoir laissé assez d'indices à Lexa pour qu'elle devine que j'ai envie que notre relation s'intensifie, mais ..."**

 **"Elle est complètement aveugle ?"** demanda Octavia. **"Ouais, ça ressemble à Lexa. Tu as juste besoin de lui prendre la main et de la mettre dans ton pantalon."**

 **"Je ne veux pas être aussi directe que ça,"** souffla Clarke.

 **"Eh bien, tu lui as posé la question à ce sujet ?"** demanda Raven.

 **"Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler et qu'elle se sente ensuite obligée de coucher avec moi. J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser à tout moment."**

 **"Honnêtement, elle attend probablement que tu fasse le premier pas et je ne parle pas d'allusions"** , déclara Octavia. **"Tu vas devoir bien lui faire comprendre afin qu'elle n'ait aucun doute sur le fait que c'est ce que tu veux."**

 **"Et si elle n'est pas prête et que je m'embarrasse moi même ?"** demanda Clarke.

 **"Laisse nous t'arrêter "** , déclara Raven. **"Il n'y a pas de mal à laisser Lexa savoir ce que tu veux."**

 **"Ouais, et ne stresse pas,"** ajouta Octavia. **"Laisse les choses se faire naturellement. Le sexe est censé être amusant."**

 **"Et une fois que vous avez terminé, envoie moi un message parce que j'ai besoin de savoir si Lexa est plutôt du genre à être au dessus ou en dessous. C'est tout ce dont je me préoccupe en ce moment. J'espère qu'elle est en dessous parce que je pourrais être vingt dollars plus riche."**

Clarke roula des yeux. **"Quand est-ce que vous ne pariez pas sur ma relation ?"**

 **"Hé, elle n'a pas fait ce pari avec moi",** déclara Octavia. **"Je suis un peu vexé."**

 **"Tu es la meilleure amie de Lexa. Tu connais forcément déjà la réponse, donc j'ai fait le pari avec Bellamy."**

 **"Eh bien, puisque tu ne m'as pas consulté d'abord, tu as vingt dollars en moins. Lexa est au dessus,"** déclara Octavia.

 **"Hey, Clarke est au dessus,"** annonça Raven.

Octavia regarda Clarke. **"Toutes les deux du genre à être au dessus. Ça devrait être une vie sexuelle intéressante."**

 **"Et ceci est mon signal pour partir."** Clarke ramassa le sac à emporter posé sur la table. **"Merci pour la discussion."**

 **"Quand tu veux"** déclara Raven tandis que Clarke s'en allée. Elle secoua la tête et laissa échapper un rire léger. **"Que feraient-elles sans notre aide?"**

Octavia rit. **"Elles seraient toujours en train de prétendre qu'elles n'ont pas de sentiments l'une pour l'autre."**

* * *

Lexa sortit de la salle de bain avec une serviette enroulée autour de son corps et se dirigea vers son bureau où son téléphone reposé. Elle le prit et vit qu'elle avait un message de Costia et se frappa mentalement elle-même quand elle se souvint qu'elle avait oublié de répondre au message de la fille hier.

 _Costia [17:45]: Es-tu en vivante ?_

 _ **L**_ e _xa [18:19]: Désolée, j'ai été occupée. Beaucoup de travail._

Lexa posa le téléphone et laissa sa serviette tomber sur le sol afin qu'elle puisse se rhabiller. Elle n'était seulement qu'en short et en soutient-gorge quand son téléphone vibra à nouveau.

 _Costia [18:22]: Donc, tu n'as pas eu le temps de répondre à un message que je t'ai envoyé hier ?_

Lexa soupira d'irritation. Peut-être qu'une amitié avec son ex n'allait pas marcher de la même façon qu'elle le pensait. Ne se sentant pas l'envie de se disputer avec Costia, Lexa posa son téléphone. Elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et sourit quand elle vit Clarke. **"Hey."**

Les yeux de Clarke traînèrent sur le corps de Lexa et elle poussa un grognement d'appréciation. **"Je pourrais certainement m'habituer à te voir trainer comme ça."** Elle posa le sac en papier et s'approcha pour donner un baiser à la brune.

Lexa sourit dans le baiser tandis qu'elle sentit la main de Clarke trainer vers son ventre. **"Tu es obsédée par mes abdos."**

 **"Je ne peux même pas contredire ça parce que je le suis totalement,"** déclara Clarke, d'une voix rauque.

Lexa s'assit sur le bord de son lit, tirant Clarke vers elle alors que la blonde dû enjamber ses cuisses. Lexa traîna des baisers le long du cou de Clarke avant de pincer doucement.

Clarke se demandait si maintenant serait le moment idéal pour aller plus loin. Non, ce n'était pas romantique, mais elle allait sérieusement exploser un de ces jour si Lexa ne la touchait pas. Elle se leva et enleva son haut, le jetant plus loin avant d'enlever ses chaussures avec ses pieds et de se remettre au dessus de Lexa.

Clarke essaya de pousser Lexa sur le dos, mais la brune passa ses bras autour de la taille de Clarke et tourna rapidement de fait qu'elle était maintenant au dessus de la blonde. Elle commença à traîner des baisers dans le cou de Clarke et le long de sa poitrine provoquant à Clarke de gémir. Lexa sentit une tension familière entre ses jambes et se força à se retirer.

 **"Nous devrions probablement arrêter",** déclara Lexa, à bout de souffle.

 **"Tu veux arrêter ?"** demanda Clarke, tandis qu'elle passa ses mains le long des cuisses de Lexa.

Lexa secoua la tête, mais resta silencieuse alors qu'elle baissa les yeux sur sa petite amie.

 **"Moi non plus. J'ai fais des allusions durant ces deux dernières semaines"** , admit Clarke.

Lexa fût surprise. **"Comment je les ai manqué ?"**

Clarke rit. **"J'en ai absolument aucune idée mais on ne devrait certainement pas arrêter."**

Lexa se mordit la lèvre inférieure tandis qu'elle regarda sa petite amie extrêmement canon qui était définitivement plus que prête à passer à l'étape supérieure. **"Nous ne pouvons pas,"** soupira-t-elle. **"Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'avais imaginé."**

Clarke haussa un sourcil. **"Et comment l'avais-tu imaginé."**

Lexa rougit aux images qui surgirent dans sa tête. **"Ça impliquait un bureau. Laisse-moi reformuler ça, je ne veux pas que ce soit comme ça pour toi."**

 **"Je suis tout à fait bien avec le fait que cela se passe comme ça,"** Clarke gratta ses ongles légèrement contre le bas des cuisses de Lexa.

Lexa laissa échapper un soupir en déplaçant les mains de Clarke. **"Tu rends mon self-contrôle très difficile."** Elle se leva du lit et prit une chemise hors de son tiroir de la commode.

Clarke bougea pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. **"Tu n'as vraiment pas à en faire quelque chose de spécial pour moi."**

Lexa enfila sa chemise et se mit à genoux devant Clarke. **"Tu es spéciale pour moi Clarke donc je veux que notre première fois soit spéciale. Je ne parle pas des pétales de roses sur le lit ou quoi que ce soit du genre. Je veux juste que ce soit mémorable. Que dirais-tu si nous ne prévoyons rien pour samedi comme ça on aurait la journée pour nous ? "**

Clarke se pencha pour embrasser Lexa. **"Ça sonne bien, Lexa."**

 **"Génial."** Lexa se leva et passa une main dans ses cheveux. **"Maintenant, je suis coincée entre prendre une douche très froide et manger avant que mon estomac ne se mange lui-même."**

Clarke rit. **"Mange. Je vais prendre cette douche froide."** Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Lexa et partit dans la salle de bain.

Lexa regarda Clarke disparaître dans la salle de bains et laissa échapper un petit rire en secouant la tête. Clarke allait être sa mort.

* * *

 **Edas44: mercii t'es chou ;)**

 **MaraCapucin: Moi aussi tlmnt sa famille est géniale et Lexa est juste badass quand elle combat Roan n'empêche (:**

 **sarah: ouii merci à toi et bravo à moi mdrr mais là j'ai pas assuré côté publication **

**Lou: ça avance lentement mais surement ;) et putain mais les deux derniers épisode on a été bien servit côté Clexa :')**

 **fr-fan-brittana: je crois que je devrais me faire taper sur les doigts..tu attendais impatiemment et je t'ai fais attendre désolée désolée :)**

 **Tsunade72: *chuchote* tkt moi aussi je les lis mdrr et désolée pour l'attente :)**

 **Heda Tam: mdrr t'as trop raison pour Indra et ouais en vrai Anya toutes façon elle est plus dans la série mais dans la plupart des fics elle y est ça compense :)**

 **Boom: on attend tous la banquette arrière mdrr et ouais la main sous le t-shirt ça m'a tué :') et ouais bon Costia est juste une fille qui regrette son ex/amie on peut pas non plus trop lui en vouloir :)**

 **TisseyreC: Contente d'avoir pu te faire partager une fic, c'est out bénef dans ce cas là ;)**


	12. Chapitre 12

**OUI j'ai du retard (on a qu'à dire que c'était un mid-saison lol)**  
 **OUI je n'ai pas d'excuses potable (la flemme ça compte ?)**  
 **OUI je mérite qu'on me brûle (mais blc vous savez pas qui je suis)**  
 **OUI les évènement de la saison 3 de The 100 m'ont foutu les nerfs et attristée**  
 **OUI je continue la trad' de cette fics jusqu'à la fin (mais je ne promet rien compte tenu de ma régularité)**

 **ET OUI il y a sûrement plein de fautes mais que voulez-vous ? Si il y en qui vous pique les yeux vous n'avez qu'à les fermer ou me les signaler.**

 **Allez, bonne lecture les cocos !**

 **Ceci n'est pas ma fiction, ce n'est qu'une traduction. L'œuvre d'origine ayant été écrite par _awriterofnothing_.**

* * *

 **Pull Me Closer to Love**

 **Chapitre 12**

Lexa était couchée sur son lit en train d'étudier ses fiches mémoires tandis que Clarke était assise à côté d'elle, tapant une dissertation pour un cours. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient restées comme ça pendant environ une heure maintenant et Lexa adorait. Clarke avait voulu passer du temps avec elle, mais elle avait besoin d'étudier avant d'aller prendre un déjeuner tardif avec son frère. Alors Clarke s'était simplement assise sur le lit de la brunette pour travailler de son propre côté.

Clarke s'ennuyait de plus en plus avec sa dissertation alors elle l'enregistra et ferma son ordinateur portable, le posant sur le bureau de Lexa qui était plus proche que le sien. Elle se tourna ensuite du côté de Lexa, plaçant une main sous la chemise de la fille alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour faire une sieste.

Lexa sourit et continua d'étudier malgré la chaleur de la main de Clarke sur son ventre qui lui disait qu'elle pourrait faire d'autres choses. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Clarke ne décide qu'elle ne voulait pas faire de sieste alors elle releva un peu la tête pour regarder sa petite amie. **"Faisons une séance câlins."**

Lexa sourit. **"Je suis en train d'étudier, Clarke."**

 **"Je pense que tu as besoin d'une pause,"** déclara Clarke avant d'appuyer un baiser sur la joue de Lexa.

 **"Donc, si j'échoue cet examen et ruine toutes chances d'être une avocate, je pourrait dire à ma famille que ma copine voulait faire une séance câlins ?"**

Clarke roula des yeux alors qu'elle enleva des mains de Lexa les fiches. **"Tu es tellement mélodramatique."** Elle posa les fiches à côté et et se mit à califourchon sur Lexa. **"Je suis sûre que tu les connais toutes maintenant."**

Lexa atteignit les deux mains de Clarke et entrelaça leurs doigts. **"Je les sais mais ça ne fait pas de mal de les revoir encore."**

 **"Perfectionniste."** Clarke se pencha pour déposer des baisers le long de la mâchoire de Lexa.

Lexa libéra les mains de Clarke et les bougea pour aller emmêler ses doigts dans les cheveux de la blonde, tirant doucement pour que Clarke s'éloigne de sa mâchoire et l'embrasse. Clarke sourit et captura les lèvres de Lexa dans un baiser lent et minutieux. Lexa guidait Clarke de fait qu'elle était couchée sur le dos et l'embrassait pendant quelques secondes avant de descendre du lit. **"Tu es perturbante"** , dit-elle en secouant la tête. **"Lincoln devrait bientôt être là. Je vais aller me préparer. Es-tu sûre que tu ne veux pas te joindre à nous?"**

Clarke se redressa sur ses coudes en regardant Lexa. **"Je ne veux pas interférer ce moment frère/sœur et je vais sortir avec Raven dans pas longtemps, de toute façon."**

Lexa se pencha et embrassa Clarke encore une fois avant de rassembler quelques vêtements et de se diriger vers la salle de bain. **"Tu pourras répondre à mon téléphone? Lincoln devrait m'envoyer un message ou m'appeler. Je vais prendre une douche très rapide. Laisse-lui faire savoir que je suis presque prête."**

 **"Ouais, bien sûre,"** dit Clarke alors qu'elle se détendit sur le lit de Lexa. La brunette entra dans la salle de bains et Clarke ramassa le téléphone de Lexa pour jouer avec. Elle déverrouilla le téléphone de sa petite amie et ouvrit immédiatement l'application appareil photo. Elle prit un selfie et le définit comme fond d'écran de Lexa avant de regarder d'autres photos. Elle fut surprise de voir autant de photos d'elle sur le téléphone de la brunette. Elle n'avait même pas vu Lexa prendre la moitié d'entre elles. Elle sourit à celle que Lexa avait prise pendant qu'elle dormait sur son bureau alors qu'elle était censée étudier.

Avant que Clarke ne puisse continuer de regarder les autres photos, Lexa reçu un message. Elle supposa qu'il était de Lincoln et ouvrit la messagerie pour le lire, mais fronça les sourcils quand elle vit qu'il était en fait de Costia. Elle allait sortir de l'application, mais elle vit quelques mots et sa curiosité prit le dessus.

 _Costia [14:05]: Désolée pour notre dispute. Je ne voulais pas aborder ça de la façon dont je l'ai fait. Je suppose que je suis juste un peu jalouse..._

 _Costia [14:06]: J'ai encore des sentiments pour toi. Je sais que tu as une petite amie, mais peut-être voudrais-tu nous donner une autre chance ? Tu me manques._

Clarke lit le message de nouveau et réalisa un certain nombre de choses qui la rendit très mécontente. Lexa parlait à son ex à nouveau. Lexa parlait à son ex à nouveau et ne lui avait pas dit. Maintenant Costia voulait que Lexa revienne. Clarke défila le message le plus ancien de Costia et vit que Lexa parlait à son ex depuis des semaines. Elle se leva du lit et se mit à marcher dans la petite pièce. Le premier amour de Lexa cherchait son affection et Clarke était totalement prise au dépourvu.

Clarke entendit la douche s'arrêter et s'assit sur son lit pour attendre que Lexa sorte. Elle bouillait de rage et il lui fallu tout en elle pour ne pas qu'elle aille frapper la porte et demander à la jeune femme de sortir maintenant. Quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et Lexa sortir de la salle de bains, Clarke leva les yeux et regarda sa petite amie jeter ses anciens vêtements dans son panier de linge sale.

 **"Est-ce que Lincoln a appelé ?"** demanda Lexa alors qu'elle se déplaça pour enfiler ses baskets.

 **"Non, mais Costia t'a envoyé un message."** Clarke tendis le téléphone. **"Elle s'excuse pour la quelconque dispute que vous avez eu. Tu lui manque et veut se remettre avec toi malgré que tu es une petite amie. Elle semble être une fille adorable"** , déclara Clarke, sarcastiquement alors qu'elle jeta le téléphone sur le lit de Lexa.

Lexa soupira et s'assit sur le bord de son lit juste en face de Clarke. **"Nous avons essayé d'être amies de nouveau, mais je suppose qu'elle a encore des sentiments pour moi."**

 **"Et tu en as pour elle?"** demanda Clarke, irritée du fait que Lexa n'agissait pas comme si elle venait d'être prise en train de parler à son ex.

 **"Bien sûr que non,"** répondit Lexa avec un froncement de sourcils. **"Je ne veux pas Costia, Clarke."**

Clarke regarda la brune dans l'incrédulité. **"Vraiment, parce que cacher le fait que tu lui parles toujours c'est vraiment putain de suspect, Lexa."**

 **"Je ne me cachais pas,"** répondit Lexa. **"Je ne pensais pas que je devais te le dire encore."**

Clarke leva les yeux. **"Est-ce que tu t'entends ? Tu ne pensais pas qu'il était nécessaire de me dire à moi, ta petite amie actuelle, que tu parles à ton ex-petite amie?"**

 **"Je voulais voir si une amitié pouvait fonctionner avant de te dire quoi que ce soit,"** répondit Lexa, calmement. **"Si ça ne marche pas, alors nous poursuivrons nos propres chemin mais si ça fonctionne, alors je te l'aurais dit. Je ne voyais juste pas de raison de t'en parler jusqu'à ce que je sois sûre de ce qui se passerait."**

 **"Tu aurais dû m'en parler dans tous les cas."** Clarke était en ébullition à ce stade. Lexa n'a même pas pensé qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. **"Si il existe une chance pour que tu veuilles être avec elle, alors-,"**

 **"Il n'y a aucune chance,"** la coupa Lexa. **"Tu deviens excessive à ce sujet. C'est ma décision de savoir si je veux être ou non amie avec Costia. Pas la tienne."**

Clarke se leva et jeta son regard ver le bas, sur Lexa. **"Je m'en fiche que tu veuilles être amie avec Costia. C'est que tu ne me l'ais pas dis."**

Lexa se leva aussi et tendis ses mains pour prendre celle de Clarke. **"Je t'ais dis pourquoi je ne te l'avais pas dis."**

Clarke retira sa main de celles de Lexa. **"Et ta décision de ne pas me l'avoir dit était la mauvaise. Tu ne le comprends pas ça ?"**

Lexa soupira. **"Juste parce que tu n'aimes pas ma décision ne veut pas dire que c'est la mauvaise. Regardes comment tu réagis. Voilà pourquoi je voulais être sûre que Costia soit constante dans ma vie avant que je ne t'informe. "**

 **"Eh bien, je t'informes que tu peux aller avec elle."** Clarke sentit des larmes se former et cligna rapidement des yeux pour les faire partir. **"Je ne vais pas traverser ça de nouveau."**

 **"Clarke-,"** commença Lexa, mais Clarke était déjà derrière la porte. Elle quitta rapidement la chambre et suivit Clarke dans le couloir. **"Tu ne peux pas juste t'en aller pendant notre conversation comme ça."**

Clarke s'arrêta devant la chambre de Raven et Octavia. **"Je peux faire tout ce que je veux."**

 **"On ne peut pas juste parler de ça ?"** demanda Lexa .

 **"Oh, alors maintenant tu veux en parler ?"** demanda Clarke. **"Tu as eu des semaines pour ça."**

Lexa ferma les yeux pendant un bref instant pour calmer ses émotions. Elle n'était pas une fan des disputes insensées. Elle voulait parler des choses rationnellement mais elle pouvait voir que Clarke était tout le contraire. **"Je ne te trompe pas. C'est injuste de ta part de m'accuser de ça."**

 **"Je ne t'ai pas accusé de m'avoir trompé. Je t'accuse d'être une imbécile pour ne pas m'avoir dis que tu avais commencé à parler à ton ex."**

Raven ouvrit la porte et regarda les deux. **"On a pensé vous avoir entendu vous disputer. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?"**

 **"Lexa pense que c'est normal de ne pas me dire qu'elle parle à son ex-petite amie."** Clarke entra dans la chambre, ayant marre de la conversation.

Raven haussa un sourcil à Lexa. **"De quoi parle-t-elle?"**

 **"Sans t'offenser, Raven, mais je veux juste parler à Clarke à ce sujet."**

 **"Eh bien maintenant tu vas devoir me parler de ça parce que si j'ai des raisons de croire que tu trompes ma meilleure amie, je vais te botter le cul."**

Octavia se plaça à côté de Raven. **"Ok, arrêtez. Il ne ce passera rien de tous ça. Lexa donne à Clarke un peu de temps pour qu'elle se calme, d'accord ? On va lui parler."** Lexa semblait réticente à partir, mais elle donna finalement un léger signe de tête avant de s'éloigner. Octavia ferma la porte et se retourna pour regarder Clarke dont la mâchoire était crispée de colère et les yeux brillant à cause des larmes contenues.

Raven frotta le dos de Clarke tendis qu'elle lui parla. **"Il c'est passé quoi ?"**

 **"Costia a envoyé un message à Lexa et je l'ai vu. Elle disait à quel point Lexa lui manquait et qu'elle voulait être de nouveau avec elle. Je ne peux pas rivaliser avec un premier amour."**

 **"Hey,"** Octavia se déplaça pour s'installer de l'autre côté de Clarke. **"Tu n'as pas à rivaliser avec qui que ce soit. Lexa ne veut personne d'autre. Je ne valide pas le fait qu'elle ait parlé à Costia non plus, mais je sais que c'est seulement platonique pour elle. Je suis désolée qu'elle ne te l'ait pas dit. Je pensais qu'elle l'aurait fait maintenant. "**

Clarke fronça les sourcils en regardant son amie. **"Tu savais et tu ne m'as rien dis ?"**

 **"Je laisser cette tâche à Lexa,"** expliqua Octavia.

Clarke rit sèchement. **"Tu peux faire de notre relation un business, mais tu ne pouvais pas me dire cette chose ?"**

 **"Il suffit que tu dises le mot, Clarke,"** commença Raven. **"Je peux jouer avec les freins de la voiture de Lexa ou tout simplement l'empoisonner si tu veux quelque chose de plus discret."**

Octavia foudroya du regard Raven avant de parler à Clarke. **"Écoute, je suis désolée. Je pensais vraiment que vous en aviez parlé et que c'était passé."**

 **"Non, je suis désolée,"** soupira Clarke. **"Tu n'es pas celle contre qui je suis en colère."**

 **"Tu devrais parler à Lexa"** , déclara Octavia. **"Elle a foiré mais c'est toi qui l'intéresse. Personne d'autre."**

 **"J'irais lui parler "** , dit Clarke. **"Juste, pas maintenant."**

* * *

Lexa était assise dans sa chambre avec son frère tandis qu'elle lui parlait de sa dispute avec Clarke. Elle pouvait voir le regard interrogateur dans ses yeux et roula les siens. **"Dis-le."**

Lincoln soupira. **"Je comprends pourquoi tu voulais la garder comme une amie. Vous deux avez traversé beaucoup de choses ensemble mais pourquoi gâcher ta relation avec Clarke en ne lui disant rien ?"**

 **"Je pensais que je faisais la chose intelligente en attendant de voir si Costia serait présente dans ma vie. Je ne pensais pas que les choses iraient si mal."**

 **"Okay, si Clarke commençait à parler à son ex et ne te le disait pas, comment te sentirais-tu ?"** l'interrogea Lincoln.

Lexa haussa les épaules. **"Je n'aimerais pas parce que de ce que j'ai entendu, il ne mérite même pas de respirer le même air que quelqu'un comme Clarke mais ce serait son choix. Je lui fais confiance."**

Lincoln savait qu'il aurait dû s'attendre à cette réponse de la part de sa sœur. Quand elle sortait avec Costia, l'autre fille ne cessait pas de sortir et de traîner avec beaucoup de gens que Lexa ne connaissait pas, mais ça n'a jamais embêté la brune. **"D'accord, penses-y de cette façon. Clarke a un mauvais passé relationnelle, pas vrai ? Son ex l'a trompé."**

 **"Oui,"** répondit Lexa, curieuse de voir où son frère voulait en arriver.

 **"Donc maintenant, elle a des problèmes de confiance,"** déclara Lincoln. **"Ta précédente relation a mal fini parce que-"**

 **"Parce que Costia ne pensait pas que j'étais suffisante,"** finit pour lui Lexa. **"Alors maintenant, je crains beaucoup que Clarke me laisse pour la même raison."**

Lincoln hocha la tête. **"Tu dois faire preuve de considération envers ses sentiments, Lexa."**

Les épaules de Lexa tombèrent. **" Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal."**

 **"Je sais"** , dit Lincoln. **"Parle avec elle. Nous pouvons reprogrammer nos plans."**

Lexa soupira. **"Octavia a dit de lui laisser de l'espace, donc je devrais probablement le faire. Je ne veux pas faire empirer les choses."** Les frères et sœurs quittèrent la pièce pour aller passer du temps ensemble et Lexa espéra qu'au moment où elle reviendrait, Clarke serait de retour dans leur chambre pour qu'elles puissent parler.

* * *

Clarke dessinait quand elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Elle leva les yeux et vit Lexa entrer prudemment. La brune tendit un milk-shake alors qu'elle s'avançait plus loin dans la pièce. **"J'ai pensé que tu aimerais ça,"** elle le posa sur le bureau de Clarke et plaça une paille à côté.

 **"Merci,"** répondit Clarke, doucement. **"On peut parler?"**

Lexa hocha la tête. **"J'aimerais vraiment qu'on le fasse."**

Clarke mit son carnet de croquis de côté et fit un geste à Lexa de s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. Lexa s'assit et décida de prendre la parole en premier. **"Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir parlé de Costia. Je promets, cependant, que rien ne se passait et rien ne serait arrivé. Je lui ai parlé plus tôt et lui ai fais savoir que nous ne pouvions pas être amies. Elle veut quelque chose que je ne suis pas donc ça ne fonctionnera pas. J'aurais dû te dire ce qu'il se passait."**

Clarke s'approcha pour placer sa main sur celle de Lexa. **"Je suis désolée d'avoir été comme ça. J'ai juste ... c'était trop similaire à la façon dont j'ai découvert que Finn me trompait. Ça a vraiment fait mal et je n'aurais pas été contrariée si tu m'avais dit que tu voulais être son amie. J'aurais juste apprécié ne pas être aveuglée par les nouvelles. Je te fais confiance, Lexa, et je sais que tu ne voulais pas que je comprenne les choses dans ce sens. C'était juste un gros truc qu'il fallait mentionner. "**

Lexa acquiesça. **"Je te dirais tout à partir de maintenant."**

Clarke rit. **"Tu n'es pas obligée de tout me dire. Juste les choses qui pourraient faire que Raven trafique tes freins si tu ne me les disait pas."**

Lexa haussa un sourcil. **"Elle a menacé de capoter mes freins?"**

 **«Elle est très protectrice."**

Lexa sourit et se redressa d'avantage sur le lit afin de déposer un baiser sur la joue de Clarke. **«Je suis contente que tu l'ai. C'est une bonne amie. Je suis vraiment désolée pour la dispute. J'espère que tu sais qu'il n'y a absolument aucune chance que j'aille regarder quelqu'un d'autre alors que je t'ai toi. Je t'ai-tiens..Je tiens à toi, Clarke. "** Lexa détourna les yeux de Clarke, ses joues rouges de ce qu'elle avait été sur le point de dire. Elle se leva du lit et passa une main dans ses cheveux. **"Donc, as-tu envie de faire quelque chose ?"** demanda-t-elle, en espérant que Clarke ne dise rien au sujet de son bégaiement.

Le cœur de Clarke sautait dans sa poitrine à ce que Lexa avait presque dit. Elle se leva du lit et fit un pas vers Lexa. **"Hey,"** elle passa ses mains de haut en bas sur les bras de Lexa. **«Je tiens à toi aussi."**

Les yeux de Lexa s'élargirent légèrement. **"Vraiment?"**

Clarke plaça sa main derrière le cou de Lexa. **"Vraiment,"** dit-elle avant de l'embrasser. Lexa plaça ses mains sur la taille de Clarke et l'attira encore plus alors que leur baiser s'approfondissait. Les minutes passèrent avec elles debout, se perdant l'une dans l'autre avant que Lexa ne commence à se détacher.

 **«Nous devrions probableme-,"**

Clarke tira Lexa pour un autre baiser, la coupant avec succès. **«Non, nous ne devrions vraiment pas."**

Si Lexa était honnête avec elle-même, elle n'aurait pas la volonté nécessaire de pouvoir attendre jusqu'à samedi pour faire progresser les choses dans sa relation avec Clarke, même si elle avait tout planifié. **"Es-tu sûre ?"**

Clarke hocha la tête. **"Très sûre. Tu en as envie ?"**

 **«Sans aucun doute»,** confirma Lexa.

 **"Ok,"** expira Clarke. **"Alors trêve de bavardage."** Elle ramena Lexa pour un baiser, et les deux commencèrent à retirer lentement les vêtements de l'autre. Une fois qu'elles n'étaient plus qu'en sous-vêtements, Lexa guida Clarke sur son lit et se plaça au-dessus d'elle. Elle déposa plusieurs baisers le long du cou et de la poitrine de la blonde avant de revenir l'embrasser encore une fois.

Clarke passa sa main sur le dos de Lexa jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne sa cible, puis détacha le soutien-gorge de la brune dans un mouvement rapide. Lexa se dégagea du baiser et regarda Clarke avec un sourire. **"Très impressionnant, Griffin."** Elle se redressa afin d'être à cheval sur les cuisses de Clarke et de laisser le soutien-gorge glisser le long de ses bras. Les yeux de Clarke s'assombrirent encore plus dès que la nouvelle zone lui fût révélée. Elle passa ses mains sur le ventre de Lexa jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent ses seins. Elle les serra doucement et sourit alors que le souffle de Lexa accrochait dans sa gorge. Elle laissa tomber ses mains et renversa Lexa sur le dos afin que leurs positions soient échangées.

Lexa mordit sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle regardait Clarke retirer son soutien-gorge et le jeter par terre. **"Tu es magnifique,»** murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle se pencha pour placer des baisers le long de la poitrine de la blonde. Elle captura un seins dans sa bouche et le suça doucement causant à Clarke de laisser échapper un gémissement léger. La blonde emmêla une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Lexa et laissa la jeune femme faire bon lui semble un peu avec elle avant de la pousser contre sa poitrine et de la faire se rallonger.

Clarke embrassa le bas de la poitrine de Lexa jusqu'à son ventre où elle mordit et suça la peau, provoquant à la brune de rire. **"Tu as vraiment une obsession avec mon estomac."**

Clarke sourit et passa sa langue sur tout le chemin qui menait jusqu'à la poitrine de Lexa. Elle fit plusieurs fois le tour du mamelon qui durcissait et finit par le sucer doucement.

Lexa laissa échapper une expiration profonde à la sensation, en essayant de rester calme, afin que tout l'étage ne les entendent pas. **"Merde, Clarke,"** gémit-elle alors que sa petite-amie allait montrer la même attention à son autre sein.

Quelques minutes passèrent où les deux se contentèrent de simplement taquiner l'autre et prenant les choses lentement. Lexa changea leurs positions pour que Clarke soit une nouvelle fois sur son dos et elle déplaça ses lèvres à l'oreille de la blonde. **«Es-tu prête pour moi, Clarke?"** Elle mordilla son lobe d'oreille, souriant quand les hanches de Clarke tressautèrent contre elle.

Clarke hocha la tête avec enthousiasme et Lexa déposa un baiser en-dessous de son oreille avant de descendre le long du corps de Clarke pour enlever son sous-vêtement. Elle le jeta de côté et passa ses mains de haut en bas des cuisses de Clarke. Elle écarta les jambes de la blonde et sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine à la vue devant elle. Elle laissa échapper un souffle fragile tandis qu'elle revint placer un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Clarke avant de retourner entre ses jambes.

Lexa passa ses doigts sur Clarke et fût récompensée par un gémissement. Lexa sourit et appuya sa paume contre le clitoris de Clarke suscitant à nouveau le son. **"Ce pourrait bien être mon nouveau son préféré,"** murmura-t-elle en plaçant deux doigts à l'entrée de Clarke, regardant pour confirmation.

 **"Lexa, fais-le,"** demanda Clarke, alors qu'elle déplaça sa main sur le poignet de Lexa pour guider ses doigts à l'intérieur. Lexa rit et enleva la main de Clarke. **"Je vais prendre mon temps."** Elle poussa dans Clarke lentement, plaçant une main sur son ventre pour l'empêcher de trop tressaillir.

 **"Lexa,"** gémissait Clarke alors qu'elle sentait Lexa entrer en elle.

 **"Merde, maintenant c'est ça mon son préféré,"** dit Lexa alors qu'elle se déplaçait lentement hors puis dans Clarke. Elle regarda sa petite amie en train de saisir les draps et déplaça son pouce contre le clitoris de celle-ci pour la taquiner. Cela dura quelques minutes avant que Lexa ne sorte de Clarke et s'avance pour l'embrasser.

Clarke rendit le baiser et commença à déplacer sa main entre leurs corps, glissant sa main dans le sous-vêtements de Lexa. **"Merde,"** dit-elle en sentant à quel point Lexa était humide. **"Excitée, un peu trop ?"**

 **"Est-ce que tu t'es vu ?"** Lexa profita du toucher de Clarke et accorda l'action pendant quelques secondes avant de retirer la main de Clarke. **"C'est de toi dont il est question en ce moment."**

Clarke surprit Lexa en les retournant et en tirant son sous-vêtements. **"Je n'avais pas fini."** L'informa la blonde avant de passer entre les jambes de Lexa.

Lexa avait été sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais toutes pensées cohérentes l'abandonnèrent alors que la langue de Clarke pressait en elle. **"Oh mon dieu,"** laissa-t-elle échappa, sa main allant s'emmêler dans les boucles de Clarke. **"Putain."**

 **"Je pense pouvoir dire ce que nous allons faire pour les prochaines heures"** , déclara Clarke avant de se perdre dans Lexa.

* * *

Lexa était couchée sur son ventre reprenant son souffle tandis que Clarke était étendue à côté d'elle, traçant des motifs sur son dos. **"Je ne pense pas que je serai capable de bouger pour le reste de la nuit."**

Clarke rit. **"Il est seulement 21 heures"** , dit-elle, d'une voix rauque. **"Nous devrions au moins aller chercher à manger."**

 **"En parlant de nourriture"** , commença à Lexa. **"Tu as laissé un très bon milk-shake aller à la poubelle."**

Clarke déposa un baiser sur l'épaule de Lexa. **"J'ai eu quelque chose de mieux."**

 **"Et tu es une obsédée"** , déclara Lexa, avec lassitude. **"Une obsédée avec une ridicule endurance ."**

 **"J'ai une copine canon. Que puis-je dire ?"** Clarke se redressa, tenant le drap sur sa poitrine. **"Tu veux de la pizza?"** Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux. **"Nous pouvons aller en chercher et en donner un peu à Raven et Octavia. Elles seront ravis."**

 **"Je le pensais quand j'ai dis que je ne pouvais pas bouger"** grogna Lexa. **"Je ne peux littéralement pas sentir mes jambes."**

Clarke sourit fièrement. Elle avait été dans le même état plus tôt, mais après une courte pause, les deux avait été de retour à elle. **"Très bien, je vais la commander, paresseuse."** Clarke se rappela le pari de Raven avec Bellamy et rit légèrement. Lexa avait mit en place une bonne tentative, mais Clarke était certainement celle qui était le plus au dessus des deux. **"Ça te dérange si j'informe Raven que tu es en fait plus du genre à être en dessous pour qu'elle puisse gagner vingt dollars?"**

Lexa se moqua et se tourna sur son dos. **"Je ne suis pas du genre à être en dessous."**

Clarke ricana. **"Étais-tu ici pendant que nous étions en train de coucher ensemble parce que tu étais définitivement en bas ?"**

Lexa ne pouvait pas vraiment trouver un argument contre cela parce que Clarke avait eut le contrôle durant la plupart de la nuit et ça ne l'avait certainement pas dérangée. **"D'accord, peut importe,"** souffla-elle. **"Tu étais en haut pour ce soir."** Clarke sourit et embrassa Lexa, se déplaçant au-dessus d'elle comme elle l'avait déjà fait. **"Pas si vite, l'accro au sexe,"** Lexa rompit le baiser. **"Tu as besoin de me nourrir avant de commencer à m'utiliser pour mon corps."**

Clarke se mit à rire. **"Accro au sexe ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu vouloir arrêter en aucun moment."**

 **"C"est parce que tu m'as séduis et que je ne pouvais pas penser correctement,"** informa Lexa .

Clarke leva les yeux, amusée, alors qu'elle tendis le bras afin de saisir son téléphone, laissant le drap chuter de sa poitrine. Elle commanda la pizza et jeta son téléphone de côté avant de regarder Lexa qui était en train d'admirer sa poitrine. **«Nous devrions probablement nous habiller,"** sourit-elle.

 **"Nous avons 30 minutes»** , déclara Lexa avant de passer au-dessus de Clarke.

 **"Et je suis l'accro au sexe?"**

 **"La ferme"** , dit Lexa avant de capturer les lèvres de Clarke dans un baiser.

* * *

 **Á la revoyure les cocos.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ceci n'est pas ma fiction ce n'est qu'une traduction, l'œuvre d'origine ayant été écrite par _awriterofthings._**

 **Woaw 2 mois de retards et en plus un chapitre assez court...J'en suis désolée j'essaie de poster mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps. Au moins si vous ne me détestiez pas déjà, avec un chapitre aussi court vous serez surement tous du même avis haha.**

 **Bref la fin de l'histoire approche, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette légèreté tout autant que moi.**

 **En espérant à la semaine prochaine, la bise.**

 **Toujours autant désolée pour les fautes.**

* * *

 **Pull Me Closer to Love**

 **Chapitre 13**

 _Deux mois plus tard..._

Clarke était actuellement sur le lit de Lexa avec la brune au dessus d'elle, l'embrassant dans le cou. Elle devait étudier et Lexa l'aidait à mémoriser les parties du corps dont elle avait besoin de savoir, mais une chose en a mené à une autre et de sa session d'étude était devenu une session "câlins".

 **"Tu as cet examen à la fin de la semaine,"** dit Lexa alors qu'elle s'éloignait du cou de Clarke pour rencontrer son regard. **"Tu as besoin d'étudier."**

 **"Je le fais."** Clarke passa ses mains vers le bas du jean de Lexa au niveau de ses fesses et les pressa. **"Je t'étudie. J'apprends beaucoup."** Elle se pencha et captura les lèvres de Lexa avec les siennes, souriant quand sa petite amie gémit dans le baiser.

Lexa ne voulait pas être une distraction pour Clarke, mais cela faisait 2 semaines depuis leur dernier moment intime et elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle n'était pas affectée par l'absence de ceci. Leur charge de travail avait augmenté pour toutes les deux ce semestre et elles avaient toutes deux convenu que l'école devait être leur principal objectif. Clarke l'acceptait, enfin parfois.

Lexa tira sur la chemise de Clarke jusqu'à ce que la blonde se redresse pour qu'elle puisse la retirer. **"Je ne pense pas que ce soit ce que ton professeur avait à l'esprit quand il a dit recevoir de l'aide d'un ami."**

 **"Mais c'est tellement plus amusant."** Clarke ramena ses mains vers le bas pour déboutonner le jean de Lexa, mais la brune l'arrêta, plaquant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. **"C'est moi qui commande ici, Griffin."**

Clarke ricana. **"Alors vas-y, commandant."** Elle se pencha et donna un coup de dent à la mâchoire de Lexa.

 **"Commandant, hein?"** Lexa sourit. **"J'aime ça."** Elle déménagea ses lèvres à l'oreille de Clarke, en appuyant sur les hanches de sa petite amie. **"Je veux que tu cris ça lorsque je te fais jouir."**

 **"Mon Dieu."** Clarke sentit un frisson courir à travers son corps. **"Lexa-,"** Elle fut coupée quand Lexa posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Clarke tenta de renverser leurs positions, mais Lexa l'arrêta et poussa son genou entre les jambes de Clarke, provoquant un gémissement et l'abandon de la blonde. Clarke décide de s'allonger et de laisser Lexa faire tout ce qu'elle voulait parce qu'elle était en train de mourir pour la brune si elle ne la touchait pas là où elle avait besoin de l'être le plus et elle ne voulait pas prolonger son attente en continuant ce jeu de supériorité. **"Juste, touche moi."**

 **"Je le ferais."** Lexa se déplaça vers le bas du corps de Clarke. **"Finalement."** Elle embrassa Clarke le long de son estomac, faisant glisser sa langue contre la peau lisse tandis qu'elle descendait plus bas. Clarke poussa l'épaule de Lexa, ordonnant silencieusement la jeune fille de se dépêcher. Lexa rit pour seule réponse. **«Patience, Clarke."** Lexa déboutonna le short de Clarke au même instant où le téléphone de la blonde vibra sur son bureau. **"Est-ce que tu veux regarder ce que c'est ?"**

 **"Pas du tout."** Clarke déménagea ses mains vers le bas pour défaire son short étant donné que le rythme de Lexa n'était pas assez rapide pour elle.

Lexa tira le short et le jeta sur le sol avant de revenir à sa place sur le corps de Clarke pour lui donner un baiser. Le téléphone de Clarke vibra encore et elle choisit de l'ignorer alors que Lexa suça à plusieurs reprises un coin de sa poitrine. Lexa glissa sa main vers le bas ventre de Clarke et appuya sa paume en elle.

Les hanches de Clarke frissonnèrent et elle laissa échapper un soupir. **"Lexa."**

Lexa laissa ses doigts glisser sous la bande de sous-vêtements taquinant Clarke . **"Oui?"**

 **"Juste-,"** Un coup à la porte arrêta Clarke de terminer sa phrase.

 **"Salut les filles."** Raven dit derrière la porte.

 **"On est occupées !"** répondit Clarke dans l'agitation.

 **"Occupées à faire quoi?"**

Les yeux de Clarke s'écarquillèrent au son de la voix de sa mère. Elle poussa Lexa hors d'elle et saisit rapidement son short. **"Une seconde !"** Elle boutonna son short tandis que Lexa reprit son tee-shirt.

 **"Elle va me tuer,"** chuchota Lexa alors qu'elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

 **"Agis juste normalement."** Clarke ramassa sa chemise qui avait été jeté sur son bureau et l'enfila rapidement avant d'ouvrir la porte. **"Hey!"** Elle salua sa mère avec un grand sourire. **"Ceci est ... inattendu."**

 **"Je voulais vous surprendre toi et Raven ."** Abby tira Clarke dans un câlin avant de regarder Lexa. **"Salut, Lexa."**

 **"Bonjour, Mme Griffin,"** Lexa sourit, espérant qu'elle ne ressemblait pas à quelqu'un qui était en en train de déshabiller sa fille il y a de ça quelques secondes.

Abby sourit et secoua la tête. **"Tu peux m'appeler Abby, Lexa."**

 **"C'est vrai"** , déclara Lexa. **"Désolée, Abby."**

 **"Alors qu'est-ce que vous étiez en train de faire ?"** demanda Abby .

 **"Ouais "** ajouta Raven avec un sourire amusé. **«Je t'ai envoyé un texto pour te faire savoir que nous venions."**

Clarke ramassa les fiches de révisions qu'elle étudiait avant d'avoir été distraite par les lèvres de Lexa. **"Hum, étudiait. Lexa m'aidait à étudier."**

 **"Oh, est-ce la raison pour laquelle ta chemise est à l'envers?"** demanda Abby avec un sourcil haussait.

Clarke regarda sa chemise et fit un _"on s'est fait choper"_ à Lexa avant de regarder sa mère.

 **"Hey, Lexa 'ai besoin d'aide avec quelque chose dans ma chambre"** , déclara Raven, attrapant le poignet de la jeune fille et en la tirant vers la porte. **"Nous serons de retour dans quelques minutes."**

Avant même que Clarke ne puisse protester, sa meilleure amie et sa petite amie avaient disparu. Clarke soupira et s'assit sur son lit. **"S'il te plait ne me donne pas une conférence sur le sexe. J'ai dix-huit ans."**

Abby s'assit sur la chaise de Clarke. **"Je ne veux juste pas que ta collocation avec ta petite amie devienne un problème quand il vient de se concentrer sur l'école. Si vous allez être sexuellement actives, vous-,"**

 **"Maman."** Clarke couvrit avec ses mains son visage d'embarras. **"Nous n'avons vraiment pas besoin d'avoir encore cette conversation. Lexa est très studieuse et tout ce qu'il faut. Partager une chambre avec elle n'est pas un problème."**

Abby leva les mains en signe de reddition. **"D'accord, d'accord. Nous ne parlerons pas à ce sujet. Veux-tu sortir pour le déjeuner? Raven dit qu'il y a un endroit appelé Grounders ici que je dois essayer."**

 **"Grounders est incroyable"** , déclara Clarke.

Abby se leva de la chaise. **"Allez, allons chercher Raven. Tu penses que Lexa voudra se joindre à nous?"**

Clarke se mit à rire. **"Non, elle sera trop mortifié."** Dit-elle alors qu'elle se déplaçait vers la porte.

 **"Clarke"** , déclara Abby. **"Ta chemise."**

 **"C'est vrai."** Clarke était sûre qu'elle avait un suçon sur sa poitrine, alors il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle ne se change devant sa mère.

 **"Je vais attendre à l'extérieur."** Abby glissa hors de la chambre, laissant sa fille pour se rhabiller.

Clarke ôta sa chemise et regarda dans le miroir couvrant entièrement la porte de son placard. Elle vit qu'il y avait deux suçons sur sa poitrine et secoua la tête d'amusement avant de mettre sa chemise correctement.

* * *

Clarke entra dans sa chambre quelques heures plus tard et vit Lexa assise à son bureau tandis qu'elle travaillait sur un devoir. **"Salut toi."**

Lexa tourna la tête et sourit à sa petite amie. **"Hey. Est-ce que ta maman est déjà partit ?"**

 **"Non, elle en train de sermonner Raven sur tous les gadgets dangereux qu'elle a dans sa chambre. Elle pense qu'elle va faire sauter le bâtiment du dortoir."**

Lexa tourna sur son fauteuil pivotant et Clarke alla s'asseoir sur ses genoux. **"Je pense que je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder ta mère. Elle va probablement essayer de me tuer d'avoir été inappropriée avec toi."**

Clarke se mit à rire. **"Non, tu n'as rien à craindre. Je suis sûre qu'elle pense que tu es ma première, cependant."**

Lexa fronça les sourcils. **"Ta première ? Tu l'as corrigé ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je t'ai corrompu."**

Clarke embrassa Lexa sur la joue. **"Non, je ne l'ai pas corrigé."**

 **"Clarke,"** gémit Lexa.

 **"Elle t'aime bien. Tu n'as rien à craindre,"** lui a assura Clarke. **"Aussi, elle veut que nous venions le week-end prochain. Tu penses qu'on peut ?"**

 **"Oui, bien sûr,"** répondit Lexa. **"Il y a une raison spéciale ?"**

 **"Non, elle veut juste passer plus de temps avec la fille avec qui je vais être sexuellement active."** Clarke rit alors que Lexa rougit à ses paroles. **"Je vais te laisser retourner à ton travail,"** elle se leva des genoux de Lexa. **"On va aller faire une promenade autour du campus et puis elle rentrera à la maison."**

 **"D'accord, j'ai presque fini. Tu as envie de faire quelque chose quand tu seras revenu ?"** demanda Lexa. Clarke sourit et se pencha pour embrasser Lexa, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure avant de s'écarter. **"Oh...ouais, on peut certainement faire ça."** Clarke l'embrasse encore une fois et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de quitter la pièce sans un mot. Lexa laissa échapper un gémissement alors que la porte se referma. **"Cette fille est vraiment trop canon"** , dit-elle, tandis qu'elle reporta son attention sur son devoir.

* * *

 **Ha et merci merci les cocos pour les reviews ça fait toujours plaisirs !**


End file.
